


Un monde sans âge

by Raoul



Category: 7th and 8th Century CE Mayan RPF, Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raoul/pseuds/Raoul
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

2014 - Banlieue de Metz

— Florian ! Arrête d’essayer de faire manger du sable à ton frère !  
L’après-midi était radieuse, un soleil de mai resplendissant signait les premiers beaux jours dans les environs. Florian et Nicolas jouaient paisiblement dans le jardin. Paisiblement, en tout cas jusqu’à ce que Florian essaie de fourrer de grandes poignées de terre dans le gosier de son petit frère. Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter des gosses aussi bêtes parfois.  
— Florian, je t’ai dit d’arrêter tes bêtises ! Ne m’oblige pas à venir !  
Hurlement de Nicolas, Florian continue ses âneries. Je me lève de mon fauteuil, passe la baie vitrée que j’avais laissée entrouverte pour écouter mes marmots d’une oreille distraite et me dirige vers le fond du jardin où mes deux sacripants de fils se disputent. J’empoigne fermement la main de mon aîné alors qu’il s’apprête à réitérer son gavage et je le regarde sévèrement.  
— Ce n’est pas bien Florian ! Il ne faut pas être méchant avec ton petit frère ! Il pourrait s’étouffer si tu continues !  
— Mais papa, Nicolas, eh ben, il essaie de me voler mon trésor !  
— Ce n’est pas une raison ! On ne donne pas à manger de la terre à son petit frère, point barre.  
Florian boude, Nicolas s’essuie vigoureusement la langue sur son polo tout neuf que sa mère lui a acheté. C’est Julie qui va être contente…  
— Bon, allez, ça suffit les bêtises, on rentre.  
— Attends papa !  
— Non ! Vous m’avez énervé avec vos histoires les mioches. Alors, on rentre. Et tout de suite !  
— Papa ! Papa !  
Le petit Nicolas tire avec insistance sur le bas de mon pantalon.  
— Quoi Nicolas ?  
— On peut ramener le trésor à la maison ?  
Ce disant, il me désigne une boîte en métal toute rouillée, fermée d’un cadenas qui semble décrépit. À côté, un trou. Et voilà… sur la liste de bêtises que ces deux lascars m’ont faites, on peut désormais rayer “Faire un trou dans la pelouse”. Je garde mon calme, je ne m’énerve pas. Ne pas punir un enfant deux fois d’affilée, comme dit le bouquin, sinon, il ne comprend pas ce pour quoi on le punit. Il faudra revenir sur le trou dans le jardin plus tard. Pour l’instant, garde ton calme, Pierre, garde ton calme.  
— Oui, si tu veux, on peut ramener le trésor à la maison. Mais d’abord, on va le laver, parce que si on met de la terre partout dans la maison, maman ne va pas être contente.  
Nicolas et Florian de chaque côté de moi, j’entraîne ma marmaille jusqu’au robinet extérieur. Nicolas prend une grosse brosse et se met à frotter la terre alors que l’eau coule doucement sur le dessus de la boîte mystère. Tout de même, qu’est-ce que cette boîte pouvait bien foutre là ? Et puis, quelle était la probabilité que mes deux mioches creusent exactement à cet endroit ? Enfin. Au fur et à mesure que le petit Nicolas frotte vigoureusement pour débarrasser la terre de la boîte, on distingue un motif effacé par le temps et rongé par la rouille. Le cadenas, bien qu’ancien, n’a pas cédé aux attaques de l’oxydation et tient encore le coup.  
— Dis papa, c’est toi qui as la clé ?  
— Ouais, papa, tu sais, t’as la clé magique qui ouvre tout !  
— Non fiston, je n’ai pas la clé. Mais si vous promettez d’être sages et de reboucher le trou au fond du jardin, on peut essayer de l’ouvrir quand même !  
Ça ne manque pas, mes deux excités de fils se précipitent à l’arrière du jardin, à l’endroit de leur excavation, munis de leurs pelles de plage et se mettent à remblayer le trou qu’ils ont fait. Voilà Pierre, ça, c’est de la pédagogie !

Pendant que mes gosses s’affairent, je me réfugie dans le garage, j’installe la petite boîte dans l’étau, je sors la scie à métaux et entreprends d’ouvrir la mystérieuse boîte. Le cadenas résiste malgré son âge apparent, mais au bout d’une bonne dizaine de minutes à m’affairer dessus, je réussis à faire une entaille dans la matière et à entamer le verrou. Dix minutes encore et c’est la sécurité qui tombe au sol dans un bruit métallique. Florian et Nicolas hurlent de joie. Je ne les avais pas vus se glisser dans le garage.  
— Allons, on se calme messieurs ! Allons ouvrir cette boîte dans le salon et découvrons les secrets qu’elle recèle ! Vous avez bien rebouché le trou ?  
— Oui papa ! s’exclament-ils en cœur.  
Mes deux fils sont surexcités et me traînent dans les pattes comme des chats réclamant leur pitance. Arrivé dans le salon, je pose solennellement la boîte au milieu de la table basse et une fois que tout le monde est bien installé, je me saisis d’un couteau et commence à essayer de décoller le couvercle du reste de la boîte. D’un coup, il cède et les deux petits gonds se brisent instantanément. La rouille a eu raison de leur intégrité et mes enfants piaillent d’excitation. Je pose donc le couvercle à côté de la boîte et sors mon portable pour prendre une photo du contenu avant que mes fils ne se jettent dessus. Dans la boîte se trouvent principalement des lettres et un petit livre. Les lettres sont cachetées d’une cire rouge qui n’a pas perdu son éclat écarlate, une fine poudre rouge tapisse le fond de la boîte. Le livret, quant à lui, est relié d’un cuir marron et fermé d’une lanière de cuir rouge.  
— Les enfants, faites attention s’il vous plaît. Le papier est très fragile parce qu’il est très vieux.  
— Pffff, c’est nul, y’a pas d’or.  
— Ouais, c’est même pas un trésor de pirate d’abord !  
— Viens Florian, on retourne dehors !  
— OUAIS !  
Pendant que mes deux fils se précipitent de nouveau dans le jardin, je me saisis de la première lettre. Elle n’a pas de timbre. Je ne sais même pas depuis quand on timbre les enveloppes. Je la retourne. Sur son devant, le cachet de cire est intact et on peut y lire une grosse inscription à l’encre “ **À LIRE IMPÉRATIVEMENT”.** Je n’ose pas briser la cire de cette lettre. Peut-être a-t-elle de la valeur en tant que telle ? Je prends en photo l’enveloppe, des deux côtés, fais un gros plan sur le cachet de cire, puis je me saisis d’un couteau pour essayer de décoller le plus proprement possible le sceau. Sans succès. Je n’ai jamais été très agile de mes deux mains. Le sceau part en miettes. J’ouvre le battant de l’enveloppe et découvre la missive. Écrite d’une encre noire, à la plume visiblement. La main n’est pas stable et on voit plusieurs ratures.

“Écrit à Metz,  
Le 29 Juillet 1914,

Je m’appelle Adhémar Mertz et ceci est mon ultime message, message que j’adresse au futur, en espérant que les hommes de cette époque disposent de suffisamment de sagesse pour étudier mon cas sans préjugé et sans peur, et que la science aura repoussé les limites étroites de notre ignorance. Car il est en ce monde de noirs mystères, que toute la sagesse des hommes ne peut expliquer à l’heure où j’écris cette lettre. En cette sombre époque, je ne peux plus dissimuler mon terrible secret aux yeux de mes semblables. La guerre vient d’éclater et je serai tôt ou tard convoqué pour aller servir. Je ne pourrai alors plus me cacher. Je décide donc de mettre fin à mes jours, en cet anniversaire sinistre. Et même si le péché est mortel, c’est la seule option qu’il me reste aujourd’hui. Six années déjà. Enfin, ma douce Apolline, je m’en vais te rejoindre. Que Dieu ait pitié de mon âme pécheresse, moi qui ai renié Sa Sainte existence, moi qui ai blasphémé toutes ces années durant de ma bouche impure à chaque occasion. Seigneur, prends pitié de moi.

Cependant, avant de quitter cette Terre malade, je me dois de faire ce dont je n’ai pas eu le courage de mon vivant, par peur de mes semblables, par couardise aussi. Il me faut mettre en garde. Il me faut prévenir. Le monde tel que nous le concevons est lacunaire, ce n’est qu’un fragment, une facette du cristal de la Réalité. Notre connaissance des choses est si infime… L’abyme de notre ignorance est si vertigineuse... J’ai consigné dans le journal enfermé avec cette lettre et quelques autres missives, l’intégralité de mes récits de voyage, de mes expériences. Mais encore une fois je mets en garde. À la lumière de ces récits, vous serez tenté de me traiter de fou, de menteur, d’aliéné. Je puis vous assurer, lecteur du futur, qu’il n’en est rien. Tout ce que j’ai consigné dans ce livret n’est que la pure vérité, ce sont des faits. Aussi fous vous paraissent les propos que j’expose, ils sont la retranscription la plus fidèle des évènements incroyables qui se sont passés dans ma vie et plus précisément lors de mon voyage au Guatemala, voyage qui scella mon destin et qui brouilla ma compréhension du monde à tout jamais.

Aujourd’hui, je ne peux plus vivre avec une telle énigme, énigme qui ne trouve de réponse que dans les nuits enfiévrées et dans les cauchemars qui hantent mon sommeil depuis lors. Je ne trouve le repos que dans l’opium et l’absinthe et je me hais pour cela. Je suis devenu un monstre, un déchet de la Société. Mes fonds si durement accumulés dans ma jeunesse se tarissent peu à peu et je peux voir venir le jour ou je serai expulsé de ma maison faute de pouvoir en payer le loyer. Je n’ai plus de famille, je n’ai plus d’épouse et je n’ai pas de descendance. J’emporterai donc dans la tombe le lourd secret de ce message posthume afin que mes contemporains ne découvrent jamais la tragédie de ma vie. Je remets ce carnet aux arcanes du temps. Puissent vos regards avisés juger votre humble serviteur d’un œil miséricordieux et compréhensif.

Adieu, monde cruel.  
Adhémar.”

Je reste muet, stupéfait par cette intrigante missive. Heureusement que les enfants n’ont pas lu ça, ça les aurait terrifiés. Tremblant, je me saisis du journal relié, en défais le lacet de cuir et me plonge dans la lecture.


	2. Adhémar Mertz

Samedi 12 Janvier 1907 - Paris

Alors que je me baladais dans la Ville Lumière, je suis tombé sur ce petit carnet dans le recoin d’une boutique. Sa couverture de cuir était lisse et d’un marron profond, tirant sur le rouge. La reliure était robuste, le petit lacet élégant. J’avais de longue date prévu de consigner mon parcours, ma vie, dans un cahier, un carnet de voyage. Pour l’exercice introspectif d’une part et pour l’avenir d’une autre, si jamais le destin m’appelait à devenir célèbre. Mais déjà, je devenais vaniteux. Après tout, je n’avais que vingt-sept ans et le parcours que j’avais déjà accompli me gonflait suffisamment de fierté sans que j’eu de surcroît besoin de chercher à atteindre la postérité. Aujourd’hui, j’étais joyeux car mon père avait pu faire le déplacement pour la cérémonie de ce soir ! Je n'allais pas tarder d’ailleurs à aller le chercher à la gare du Nord. Je profitais donc de cette fin d’après-midi froide pour commencer la tâche que je m’étais promis d’accomplir, voilà des années, alors que je n’étais encore qu’enfant et que je rêvais d’accomplir de grandes choses.

Je suis né en Moselle en l’année mille-huit-cent-quatre-vingt de notre Seigneur, dans cette belle région de l’Empire Allemand, parsemée de lacs et de petites vallées, de villages isolés et de sentiers bucoliques. Mon esprit pourrait parcourir ces chemins des heures durant tant j’ai gambadé étant plus jeune dans cette paisible campagne. Mes parents, Aldric et Eloïse Mertz, m’avait éduqué dans la religion chrétienne dès mon plus jeune âge puis, étant suffisamment aisés, avait engagé un tuteur pour me prodiguer une éducation scientifique. Après de longues années d’étude à ses côtés, j‘avais décidé de tenter ma chance à la prestigieuse École des Mines et de m’expatrier dans la France voisine pour venir étudier à Paris. J’avais vingt ans quand j’arrivai dans cette radieuse capitale et nous passions un siècle, laissant le dix-neuvième et ses conflits derrière nous et entamant le vingtième d’un pas joyeux et plein d’espoir. Paris était en liesse. Jamais je n’avais vu un tel essor, une telle gaieté, autant de sourires. Après quelques évaluations que je passais sans difficulté, je fus admis aux Mines de Paris et commençai mes études. Je profitais autant que possible des centaines de divertissements que proposait la ville sans pour autant négliger mon instruction, que mon père avait gentiment accepté de financer. À l’école, j’étudiais la physique et les mathématiques, mais très vite, je confirmais la passion que j’avais vu naître lors de mes cours en Moselle, pour la physique des sols et la géologie. Je décidai donc de me spécialiser dans ce qui faisait la réputation de l’école : les techniques des mines et des excavations. Je brillais en la matière et plusieurs voyages d’études dans les grandes mines de charbon de la Ruhr me confirmèrent que je voulais faire de cette passion mon métier.

Paris offrait mille loisirs et plaisirs. Le cinéma prenait son essor et je me délectais de ce miracle technologique autant de fois que je le pouvais. Les lieux de culte étaient tous plus splendides les uns que les autres et je me recueillais de façon hebdomadaire dans cette merveille architecturale de Notre Dame. Ce monument me rendait humble et exerçait sur moi une telle emprise qu’à chaque fois que j’étais en son transept, je pouvais — j'en étais sur ! — sentir le regard du Tout-Puissant s’abaisser sur ma pauvre existence alors que je priais. Je me fis rapidement quelques amis avec qui j’allais fréquenter les clubs de réflexion et autres rendez-vous mondains, étoffant mon réseau de connaissances autant que faire se pouvait. Mon père veillait à ce que je ne manque jamais de provisions. Ainsi, je ne me privais d’aucun art de la table. Paris se trouvait aussi être la capitale de la gastronomie et les hôtels prestigieux proposaient souvent des tables aux mets fins et réputés. Comme tout homme de bonne famille, je m’étais mis à fumer le tabac à la pipe, car la plupart des docteurs recommandaient cette plante pour les effets bénéfiques qu’elle avait sur la santé. Pour Noël 1905, mes parents m’offrirent une sublime pipe en ivoire et en d’ébène.

Et me voici aujourd’hui, sept années plus tard, revêtant mon plus beau costume pour la soirée de la remise des diplômes qui se déroulerait à l’hôtel Vendôme dans quelques heures. Mon appartement surplombait le jardin du Luxembourg, à dix minutes de mon école à pied. Je pouvais voir la fontaine Médicis jouer de ses trombes d’eau. Je pouvais apercevoir aussi le palais, perdu dans le grand parc. La lumière d’hiver rasait les toits de Paris, découpant les cheminées dans un contraste particulier. La neige venait de s’arrêter de tomber mais il était certain qu’au petit matin, le beau jardin serait nappé d’un blanc virginal. 

Au fur et à mesure que ma plume glisse sur ce papier de qualité, je me félicite de l’achat de ce carnet que je me jure, en cet instant, de transporter avec moi partout. Ma montre à gousset indique les seize heures, il est temps que j’aille me trouver un cocher.

Dimanche 13 Janvier 1907 - Paris

Quelle soirée inoubliable ! Nous sommes arrivés avec mon père sur les coups de dix-neuf heures à l’hôtel Vendôme dans la grande salle aménagée pour l’occasion. Tout était splendide, chaque détail avait été soigné. Un buffet gigantesque avait été dressé et on pouvait y goûter les mets les plus raffinés. Là, du raisin, ici, des légumes exotiques, des blocs de foie gras, des pintades farcies… Après une cérémonie très solennelle, je me voyais remettre le diplôme tant convoité, diplôme qui m'assurerait, j’en était sûr, un emploi stable en tant qu’ingénieur. Tout en me restaurant, je passais de groupe en groupe, et mon père m’introduisait à tous ses contacts présents. Je fis notamment la rencontre de monsieur Lebuchy, directeur de la Compagnie Française des Huiles Rocheuses, pour qui mon père travaillait en tant qu’architecte, et ce deuis bientôt vingt années. Il me proposa un entretien dans les plus brefs délais.  
— Ah ! Monsieur Mertz ! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin.  
— Monsieur Lebuchy. J’ai souvent vu votre nom sur les correspondances qui arrivait à la maison. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer.  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice, puis monsieur Lebuchy reprit.  
— J’aimerais vous convier, jeune homme, à venir me rencontrer dans mes bureaux à Vincennes la semaine prochaine. Votre père, un ami de longue date, me vante vos mérites depuis que vous êtes né et je m’en voudrais de ne pas laisser sa chance à un jeune homme aussi talentueux que vous.  
— Monsieur Lebuchy, vous êtes flatteur ! Soyez sûr que je serai présent. Quelle heure serait convenable ?  
— Présentez-vous sur les coups de huit heures.

Une fois que l’ami de mon père s’en alla, je me retournais vers mon bon père et je le remerciais chaleureusement d’une ferme embrassade. Puis je le laissais vaquer à ses affaires. Il s’éloigna vers un des nombreux salons annexes aménagés pour l’occasion. Alors que je me dirigeais vers mon cercle d’amis, c’est là que je la vis. Une femme d’une beauté éblouissante qui se tenait à deux pas de moi, dans un cercle voisin. Je partageais donc rapidement la nouvelle de mon entretien avec mes amis avant de focaliser mon attention sur la belle qui m’avait charmer l’oeil. Je décidais de m’enfoncer un peu plus dans la foule qui entourait le banquet pour tenter de poser mon regard un deuxième fois sur cette femme au port singulièrement gracile, tout en essayant d’être discret pour ne pas qu’on me soupçonnâtes, à tort, d’être un obsédé libidineux. L’orchestre entamait quelques morceaux à la mode et elle se mit à danser. Sa robe virevoltait en d’envoûtantes volutes et je m’assis sur une chaise pour observer le spectacle, hypnotisé. Le temps se figea, ou plutôt je me décidais à ignorer son lent égrenage afin de pouvoir savourer chaque geste et chaque mouvement qu’elle fit pendant ce bref moment suspendu. Enfin, après une durée que je ne saurais estimer, elle s’assit sur une chaise afin de reposer ses pieds. J’interpellais le premier garçon qui passait et lui chipa deux coupes de champagne,et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m’avancais vers ma belle danseuse.

La dame s'appelait Apolline Lavergne et nous avons discuté pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Nous sommes sortis pour flâner dans les jardins adjacents à l’école. L’air y était frais, quelques flocons se mettaient déjà à tomber. Elle me parla de son frère, diplômé lui aussi, que je n’avais croisé que quelques fois ; de sa famille, normande ; de ses passions et de ses amis. Moi, je lui racontais ma vie, mes études et mes projets. Je lui parlais de ma foi et nous nous retrouvâmes autour de ce sujet, car elle m’avoua être elle aussi très croyante. Puis, je lui proposais que nous nous revissions dans un de ces cafés mondains tant à la mode chez la gent féminine. Quel ne fut pas mon plaisir quand la charmante Apolline accepta mon invitation. Je la raccompagnai ensuite à la fête puis m’éclipsai, fatigué, traversant les quelques rues verglacées qui séparaient le prestigieux hôtel de mon appartement. Je ne revis pas mon père du reste de la fête. Sûrement etait-il resté tard à discuter avec monsieur Lebuchy d’affaires. Les remontées de mon paternel à Paris se faisaient rares — le voyage le fatiguait de plus en plus — et il profitait de chaque instant sur place pour prendre le temps de voir tout ses amis et ses partenaires en affaire.

En cette brumeuse matinée d’après fête, je ne peux pas détacher mon regard du manteau blanc qui drappe le jardin du Luxembourg tant il me rappelle l’obsédante blancheur de la robe d’Apolline et la candeur si charmante de son âme. Alors que je m’assois, comme à mon habitude, dans le transept de la cathédrale Notre Dame pour l’eucharistie, je rayonne de bonheur et de reconnaissance envers Notre Sauveur pour la chance d’être en vie à une si belle époque et je m’incline humblement alors que je reçois le Corps du Christ.


	3. Yun’Utsuma

Circa 530 - Cité de Tikal

Le banquet était gargantuesque. La Dame de Tikal avait invité tous les dignitaires des cités partenaires : Caracol en ma personne, Uaxactun, Naranjo, la lointaine Uxmal, représentante des cités du Nord et même Calakmul, éternelle rivale sur tous les fronts : économiques, militaires et culturels. Tant de visages que je n’avais pas vu depuis si longtemps, attablés à mes côtés. Le balché et le cacao mousseux coulait à flot et comme le fit remarquer un émissaire déjà bien aviné d’une cité mineure, c’était comme si Acan pissait directement dans nos outres. Tout avait été prévu pour que nous ne manquions de rien. La cité de Tikal, d’ordinaire sobre, avait été décorée et peinte de façon sublime pour l’occasion. De grandes tables avaient été dressées sur la place centrale et la grande pyramide nous toisait de sa hauteur. Une stèle de pierre grise avait été érigée au pied de l’Acropole afin de marquer le traité historique durement négocié depuis plusieurs lunaison, immortalisant les participants et les différents pactes ratifiés. Il n’y avait en réalité plus grand chose à discuter pour finaliser le traité et cette fête était surtout un prétexte cérémoniel pour conclure plutôt que pour négocier. Des grandes tables rondes avaient néanmoins été tenues afin que chaque participant puisse faire une déclaration symbolique, rappelant ses engagements et les gains qu’il espérait de l’accord. J’avais été reçu brièvement par la Dame de Tikal, pour lui renouveler mes remerciements. Sans elle, cette grande alliance n’aurait jamais vu le jour. Les dignitaires de ma ville avaient tenu à lui offrir un présent, une petite statuette en or aux joues boursouflées, que je trouvais personnellement de mauvais goût. Elle avait accepté ce cadeau avec courtoisie, sans que je puisse percer au-delà du sourire cérémonieux qui masquait son visage. Elle me remercia à son tour, vantant mon initiative d’abolir les taxes sur les marchandises entre nos deux cités. C’était une première historique pour Caracol, ce traité allait apporter une stabilité commerciale que nous n’avions pas connu depuis plusieurs cycles. 

C’était, de mémoire d’Ancien, la plus grande célébration et le traité le plus vaste que le monde Maya ait connu. Seuls les récits mortuaires témoignaient de l’existence lointaine de grandes réunions similaires à celle-ci dans les temps précédents. Les prêtres avaient choisi cette huitième vingtaine du Tzolk’in car c’était le début du règne de Xiuhtecuhtli, Seigneur de la Nuit, gardien du feu et symbole de prospérité. La nourriture pendant la famine. La chaleur qui succède au froid. Nos astronomes à Caracol avaient déjà noté ce jour dans les annales sous le nom évocateur de “Jour de la Paix Enracinée”. La terre avait même tremblé lors de l’arrivée de la Dame de Tikal au festin. Après une courte frayeur générale, les rumeurs commencèrent à dire que Cabrakan et ses esprits telluriques signifiaient leur approbation. Bref, la fête était grandiose.

Je me détendais donc à cette soirée, la satisfaction du travail bien fait, buvant mon alcool, appréciant ma viande bien marinée et regardant les femmes d’un œil intéressé. Une large rémunération m’attendait de retour à Caracol en récompense de mon travail. Peut-être allais-je me faire attribuer un appartement plus grand. Ou même déménager près du temple royal. Mais je n’étais pas impatient de rentrer. Le voyage était long et contraignant, la jungle était dense en cette saison et le parcours, bien que balisé, restait dangereux et épuisant. Presque neuf jours de marche à bon rythme. Rien que penser à ce voyage me fatiguait. Je m’allongeais sur le banc, la boisson était forte et capiteuse et la tête commençait à me tourner. La Dame de Tikal trônait sur une grande chaise en bois, dangereusement belle et inaccessible, même pour quelqu’un de mon rang. Elle était coiffée d’une impressionnante parure de plumes vertes et bleues qui rappelait la couleur des traits qu’elle s'était peinte sur le visage. Une serveuse passa, un petit bout de femme à peine enveloppé dans son pagne de feuille jaune et je décidais, sagement, de reporter le feu de mon désir sur cette femme du bas peuple qui céderait facilement à mes avances pour quelques graines de cacao. Je me levais pour suivre la belle inconnue, me collais dans son dos d’une façon insistante et fis remuer le paiement promis en lui collant le tissu de la petite bourse sur son dos nu. Elle se retourna pour me dévisager, puis, jeta un regard sur les graines que je lui proposais en échange de son corps et fit mine d’accepter. La jeune femme était encore plus mignonne de face et j’étais content qu’elle ait accepté ma proposition. J’avais toujours été doué pour le négoce, dans n‘importe quel contexte. Elle me prit la main et m’emmena derrière une pyramide. Nous prîmes quelques virages pour chercher un peu d’intimité dans les ruelles formées par l’accumulation hétéroclite des maisons de bois. Tout le monde était à la fête et les rues étaient silencieuses. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une petite impasse et je lui ordonnais de se défaire de ses vêtements. Son corps était mince, presque maigre et ses seins étaient petits. Elle était jolie. Le désir et l’alcool me rendaient impatient et j’ordonnais à la bougresse qu’elle se presse . Je m’approchais d’elle, la pris dans mes bras et commençais à l’embrasser.

Je sentis soudain ses mains se crisper sur ma peau et quelques instants plus tard la froide, sinistre, sensation d’un objet pointu et tranchant dans mon dos me fit frissonner. Je ne portais plus que mon pagne, et mon costume d’apparat en lamelle de bois qui aurait pu me protéger d’une attaque sournoise gisaient à terre. J’étais piégé, sans autre possibilité que d’obéir à la menace invisible. — Suis-moi, ordonna une voix rauque et sèche. La lame me contraint à me retourner. Le gredin faisait en sorte de se dérober à mon regard, je n’avais toujours pas vu son visage. Finalement, le froid de la pierre affutée disparu de mon dos pendant un court instant. C’était le moment ou jamais d’agir. Je m’élancais à toutes jambes, l’adrénaline me faisant oublier l’ébriété. Ma course était puissante… mais un homme encapuchonné de noir bloquait l’entrée de l’impasse dans laquelle j’avais conduis la jeune femme. Je le heurtais dans la précipitation et il me porta un violent coup au tronc. Je vacillais sous le choc. Sa force était impressionnante, je n’avais pas anticipé un tel impact. Une douleur sourde se propagea dans mon torse. Essoufflé, je mis un genou à terre et retournai la tête pour tenter d’identifier mon agresseur. La jeune femme gisait dans une mare de sang contre une palissade. L’agresseur me faisait désormais face, mais son visage était caché par un long manteau de laine noir. Les deux gredins s’approchèrent de moi et m’encadrèrent. Ils ne leurs fallut pas plus de persuasion pour que les suive. Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de remarquer l’excroissance dans le dos de l’homme qui me devançait, comme s’il portait un lourd sac sous son manteau. Les deux hommes me guidèrent au travers une série de rue, zigzaguant entre les maisonnettes. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes de randonnée dans les bas-fonds, on me fit entrer de force dans une baraque en ruine. Je ne connaissais pas bien la cité de Tikal, mais je pouvais deviner que nous étions en bordure de ville. J’entendais le bruissement des grands arbres de la jungle se mouvoir dans la douce brise de cette soirée au travers la fenêtre et je sentais le vent chargé d’effluves forestières. Une vingtaine d’hommes, tous vêtus de chaude cape noirs, étaient réunis autour de ce qui semblait être leur chef. Un homme d’une stature moyenne, avec un visage… étrangement familier. Simplement habillé d’une bure marron, il portait néanmoins quelques bijoux que les reflets trahissaient malgré l’épais tissu. Mes deux guides le rejoignirent et lui chuchotèrent quelques mots brefs dont je ne saisis rien. Dans quoi étais-je tombé ?… 

Alors que je me décidais à finalement interpeller le chef qui me dévisageait depuis mon entrée dans la cabane, celui-ci prit la parole.  
— Tout le monde t’as vu partir de la table avec cette serveuse. Si on retrouve le cadavre, je ne donne pas cher de ta tête. La Dame de Tikal n’est pas clémente avec les violeurs et les assassins.  
L’homme avait malheureusement raison. La souveraine de Tikal voyait d’un très mauvais œil la violence dans les rues de sa cité, surtout quand elle visait les femmes. Le jugement qui m’attendait pour ce genre de crime serait sévère et ma noblesse ne me protégerait en rien. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, mais la panique me guettait. Je tentais un ton calme.  
— En effet. Que voulez-vous de moi ?  
Malgré l’inconfort, je m'efforçais de le vouvoyer pour feindre la déférence.  
— Une tâche simple. Je veux une audience avec la Dame de Tikal. Je veux que tu me prennes dans ta suite de serviteurs, ainsi que trois de mes hommes.  
— La Souveraine ne prendra plus d’audience cette lunaison. Elle a été décrétée sacrée et la Dame de Tikal se retirera dans son palais pour prier les Dieux et écouter leurs augures.  
— Ça, je m’en moque. Trouve un prétexte. Ta vie en dépend. Au matin du jour d’Ok, je trouverai un autre noble si tu ne m’as pas décroché mon audience.  
Mon esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Ces personnes étaient déterminées et leur chef semblait si dur et si impitoyable que je n’osais pas le braver ou le contredire.  
— Et maintenant, bois ce breuvage.  
— De quoi est-il fait ?  
— D’un somnifère puissant. Nous nous débarrasserons du corps de la jeune femme et tu te réveilleras demain matin dans la rue avec le pire mal de crâne de ta vie. Tu rentreras dans les appartements qui te sont octroyés et tu chercheras à obtenir ce rendez-vous. Dès que tu en sauras la date, va à l’Acropole avant la mi-journée. Un de mes hommes t’attendra là-bas.  
— Bien… Soit… Mais qui êtes vous ?  
— Tu le sauras en temps voulu.  
Sur ces mots, on me tendit la coupe et je l'engloutit d’une traite, espérant que mon prochain réveil me ferait réaliser que toute cette fin de soirée n’était qu’un mauvais rêve.


	4. Adhémar Mertz

Jeudi 17 Janvier 1907 - Paris

Jeudi arriva et ne voulant pas être en retard au rendez-vous fixé avec monsieur Lebuchy je me réveillais plus tôt que d’habitude. Le soleil n’était pas encore levé et je me promenais dans les bois immenses et tapissés de blanc du bois de Vincennes en quête de quelques mots doux à écrire à ma belle Apolline. Je m’étais procuré un billet parfumé de rose dans une papeterie et je cherchais quelques effets de style pour enrober mon message. Apolline, que j’avais rencontrée comme prévu au café gourmand rue Faubourg Saint-Honoré, m’avait fait fort impression et j’avais le pressentiment que les sentiments que j’éprouvais étaient réciproques. La rencontre s’était très bien passée et sa compagnie avait été délicieuse. Une femme raffinée et cultivée, avec un grand sens de l’humour. Elle portait une toilette bleue ciel qui lui allait à ravir et je pouvais la voir, au milieu de cette foule féminine qui peuplait le café, briller de mille feux et éclipser la masse gloussante et ordinaire. Nous passâmes une après-midi délectable. Après s’être restaurés au café, nous avions flâné — elle avait même pris mon bras ! — jusqu’au Louvre et nous avions admiré les ruines de la monarchie. Seize heures sonnant, le jour commençait à s’assombrir. J’avais donc appelé un cocher pour que ma douce Apolline puisse rentrer jusqu’à son hôtel. Alors qu’elle montait dans sa voiture, je lui saisit le bras, je l’ai rapprochée de moi et je l’avais embrassée, un long baiser, tendre. Jamais je n’avais espéré céder à une telle impulsion, mais mes gestes avaient précédé mes pensés. Elle me rendit mon baiser et son rire partit en une trille qui réchauffa mon coeur. Mon cœur qui justement battait la chamade alors que je la voyais s’en aller dans son attelage. Je m’étais sentit l’homme le plus heureux du monde. J’étais amoureux. Dans le grand parc de Vincennes, je m’étais donc posé sur un banc, sous un lampadaire et j’avais entrepris de griffonner au crayon quelques vers sur mon carnet. Ne trouvant pas de rimes pour finir mon sonnet, je décidais de laisser murir les mots en mon for pour le moment. Il faisait froid et de rares passants me dépassaient sans me voir. Quelques enfants des rues jouaient sur le grand lac gelé en poussant des hurlements excités. Les plus téméraires poussaient leur chance jusqu’à la petite île centrale, où leur grand jeu était de chasser les canards endormis. La neige avait cessé mais une brise frisquette refroidissait le fond de l’air. Je n’avais pas froid mais je grelottais néanmoins. C’était mon premier entretien et c’était mon père qui me l’avait obtenu. Je ne devais pas échouer, au risque de décevoir mon paternel, qui s’était donné tant de mal pour faire de moi l’homme que j’étais aujourd’hui. Rencontrer un gentilhomme aussi cultivé et riche que monsieur Lebuchy était l’occasion d’une vie et j’avais l’intuition que le travail qu’il avait à me proposer ne serait pas inintéressant.

Les bureaux de la Compagnie Française des Huiles Rocheuses se situaient dans un vieux bâtiment avec beaucoup de cachet. A l’accueil, on m’indiqua poliment la direction vers le bureau de monsieur Lebuchy. J’arrivai enfin devant la grande porte. Je pris une grande bouffée d’air, calmai mon esprit anxieux et toquai trois fois.  
— Entrez ! Entrez, installez-vous, mettez-vous à votre aise.  
Le bureau était magnifique, tout en bois, décoré de peintures et de fauteuils finement ouvragés.  
— Puis-je vous proposer un rafraîchissement ? Un cigare ?  
— Du tabac suffira.  
Sortant ma pipe, je commençai à bourrer le tabac que me tendait mon illustre hôte et je pris quelques bouffées avant de m’asseoir.  
— Monsieur Mertz, je me suis permis de mettre la main sur votre dossier scolaire. Vos résultats sont tout à fait satisfaisants et je dois avouer que votre père m’a longuement dressé un tableau très flatteur de vos capacités.  
Je restais muet, ne sachant quoi ajouter.  
— J’ai un poste qui pourrait convenir à vos spécialisations. Comme vous le savez, notre entreprise se concentre sur l’exploitation de cette huile de roche, le pétrole, qui, selon nos estimations, va devenir une matière première stratégique dans les prochaines décennies. Quand j’ai créé cette compagnie, ce n’était qu’un postulat très vague et peu en vogue. Mais aujourd’hui, la demande augmente de façon inimaginable. La Compagnie Française des Huiles Rocheuses veut se positionner dans les premiers mondiaux en trouvant et exploitant toujours plus de nouveaux gisements.  
— Je comprends…  
— Le poste que j’ai à vous proposer requiert non seulement une excellence technique, ce que je ne doute pas que vous aurez, mais aussi une grande disponibilité et une mobilité absolue.  
— C’est à dire ?  
— C’est à dire que si vous acceptez ce poste, je vous envoie en mission en Roumanie dès Janvier 1908. En attendant, vous resterez à Paris ou vous recevrez quelques cours supplémentaires pour préparer le travail que vous effectuerez sur place.  
— Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire monsieur… C’est ambitieux…  
— Êtes-vous taillé pour ce travail, ou ne l’êtes-vous pas ?

Cette dernière phrase, il l’avait prononcé en se penchant par-dessus son bureau, avec un petit sourire en coin provocateur et son menton appuyé sur son bras . Cet homme était un fonceur, un leader qui poussait ses troupes au front parce qu’il avait rêvé de la victoire la nuit précédente. Et il avait eu la chance de voir son culot récompensé. En cette matinée, je décidai de suivre l’intuition de cet homme et d’honorer la confiance qu’il avait placée en moi. Je signai le contrat me liant à la Compagnie Française des Huiles Rocheuses et m’engageant à une mission en Roumanie d’ici la fin décembre 1907. J’étais excité à l’idée de ce voyage. Mais au fond de moi, je pensais à mon histoire naissante avec Apolline et je ne pouvais cacher mon anxiété lorsque que je songeais que mon travail pourrait interférer avec mon amour. Il faudrait que j’en parle à Apolline quand je la verrai. Ce soir cependant, je décidai de mettre ce souci de côté et de m’en aller au cinéma voir le dernier métrage de monsieur Méliès, tiré du roman de Jules Verne : Vingt mille lieues sous les mers. Muni seulement de ma pipe et de ma blague à tabac, je m’en allais parcourir les rues de cette capitale blanchies par l’hiver.  


Vendredi 18 Janvier 1907 - Paris

“Écrit à Paris  
Le 18 Janvier 1907

Apparition Nocturne

Un ange m’est apparu dans un rêve sibyllin  
D’une beauté troublante qui semblait irréelle  
Qui était cette figure ? Était-ce Gabrielle ?  
La lumière se dissipe et je le vois enfin.

Ce visage magnifique au sourire cristallin  
Qui m’adresse un regard à faire fondre le ciel  
Et cette bouche fine, au doux parfum de miel  
Et ce blanc virginal qui fait tout votre teint...

Je n’en puis plus, ma douce, il faut que je vous dise  
Que chaque jour sans vous est une torture exquise  
Et je languis la fois où nous nous retrouverons.

En attendant je rêve, colombe de mes nuits,  
Que je vous retrouve seule au sommet d’un grand pont  
Et que je vous embrasse alors que la Lune luit.  
Votre très dévoué,  
Adhémar.”

Au dos du papier parfumé, je griffonnais un lieu, un horaire et une date. Je me sentais niais d’envoyer un tel billet. Plus je me relisais, plus mes rimes me semblaient baveuses et vides de sens. Je n'étais définitivement pas un bon poète. Quelle idée stupide de composer un sonnet alors que j’était ingénieur. Ces choses-là devraient être laissées aux troubadours modernes, ou encore aux compositeurs de pièces de théâtre. Et pourtant, pourtant, je ressentais une irrépressible envie de le lui envoyer malgré la maladresse évidente de ces vers. J’avais envie qu’elle sache que j’étais amoureux, j’ai envie de lui dire en toutes les langues, par tous les médias. J’avais envie de le crier par-dessus tous les toits du monde. Après avoir fermé ma lettre, toujours indécis, j’étais passé à la bibliothèque pour y emprunter un livre sur ma future destination : la Roumanie. En déambulant dans les arcades du lieu, je dénichai non seulement un résumé de l’histoire de ce pays, mais quelques livres moins… factuels. Notamment ce roman, Dracula, dont la quatrième de couverture m’avait intrigué et que la documentaliste m’avait plus ou moins déconseillé comme lecture du soir.  
— Je vous préviens, mon bon monsieur, ce genre de livre a tendance à vous emballer le cœur et à vous provoquer des sueurs froides, voire des insomnies. Et les sujets abordés… ne sont pas exactement ce qu’un bon chrétien a envie de lire.  
— Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, madame, et vous pouvez dormir tranquille sachant que vous m’avez prévenu !  
— Faites comme bon vous semble, après tout, ce n’est pas mon problème.  
Tout ce mystère autour de ce volume avait attisé ma curiosité. 

Après mon passage à la bibliothèque, j’étais passé dans une agence immobilière. En effet, j’allais bientôt toucher un salaire et je comptais bien me doter d’une maison digne de ce nom où je pourrai installer un cabinet privé pour commencer mon activité d’ingénieur. L’agent me proposa de visiter un grand appartement tout neuf rue du Faubourg Saint-Antoine. L’appartement était sur deux étages, et fort bien éclairé par le soleil de ce début d’après-midi. Alors que la visite se poursuivait, la luminosité diminuait de plus en plus. Je ne remarquais par ailleurs pas de lampe à gaz ou de candélabre.  
— Comment éclaire-t-on et chauffe-t-on cet appartement au juste ? Je ne vois pas d’attache murale ni de cheminée ?  
— Et bien monsieur, si je vous ai proposé ce bien à la vente, c’est que je connais votre métier. Je sais aussi que vous autres, de la caste des érudits, travaillez tard sur des projets complexes.  
— Je ne peux pas vous contredire sur ce point.  
— Et bien cet appartement, mon bon monsieur, est exactement ce qu’il vous faut. Il est équipé de cette révolution qui nous vient des États-Unis : l’électricité domestique !  
Ce disant, le vendeur se retourne dans un geste bien trop théâtral et appuie sur un petit bouton, installé sur le mur à mi-hauteur. Tout d’un coup, la pièce passe d’une pénombre au grand jour. Comme au cinéma. Un bulbe lumineux accroché au plafond brille de tous les feux.  
— Nom de nom ! Une ampoule dans mon salon !  
— Tout juste ! Et pour le chauffage, un poêle central est géré par le concierge. Des tuyaux circulant dans les murs se chargent d’acheminer la chaleur jusque dans les pièces de l’appartement.  
— Fantastique !  
Je me laissais bercer par la douce lueur diffusée par l’ampoule comme un chat par la lueur d’un âtre. La technologie franchissait décidément les étapes à une vitesse ahurissante. Convaincu par le démarcheur que cet appartement était en effet le bien qu’il me fallait, je prenais quelques notes quant à la disposition des pièces, fis quelques croquis à main levée et repartit en assurant à l'agent qu’il entendrait parler de moi prochainement.

Envoyer… Ne pas envoyer… Ah ! L’horrible dilemme auquel ma conscience était confrontée ! Oh, et puis zut ! Le pire qu’il puisse m’arriver était qu’elle se moque de moi si mon mot était trop candide. Je m’en allais de ce pas trouver un coursier pour faire la commission. Alors que je prenais cette décision, je me sentais rougir. Dans un ultime effort, j’éliminais mes derniers doutes et me décidais à descendre en quête d’un gamin à qui confier le mot contre un sou ou deux.


	5. Yun’Utsuma

Circa 530 - Cité de Tikal

— Aaaaaaahhh  
Un long râle s’échappa de ma bouche pâteuse. Le froid du pavé. La lourdeur de mes membres. Et ce foutu mal de crâne qui semblait s’attacher à l’intérieur de ma tête comme une plante parasite le long d’un arbre. Qu’est ce que je foutais ici? Pourquoi étais-je quasiment nu ? Le brouillard de ma mémoire se dissipait peu à peu. La serveuse. Les deux brigands. Leur chef. Sa demande extravagante. Son chantage. Il n’avait pas menti sur l’intensité de la migraine que son poison allait causer. Le fils de putain. Je tentai de me mettre debout, mais je chutai. Ma tête tournait violemment. Je crevais de froid. Il avait dû pleuvoir cette nuit car le sol et mes cheveux étaient trempés. Je tentais de déglutir ma salive tant bien que mal, mais je sentais une gêne au fond de la gorge. Je repris lentement mes appuis au sol puis me relevais. La tête me tourna violemment, je titubai pour m’appuyer sur le mur le plus proche.  
— Du calme… Respire...  
J’entendai un bruit sourd et lointain. Levant légèrement la tête, je distinguais les pyramides du complexe central et l’acropole où le marché doit battre son plein. Le soleil était déjà haut au-dessus de l’horizon. Après une petite escapade boitillante, je retrouvais rapidement la foule. De nombreuses personnes s’affairaient à nettoyer les rues pavées de la cité afin de faire disparaître les traces du banquet d’hier soir. Je me dirigeais vers les appartements où j’étais hébergé et arrivais exténué, avec toujours cet affreux mal de tête. Le garde me regardait, stoïque. Quand il jugea que j’étais trop proche, il mit la main au fourreau.  
— En arrière, vagabond.  
— Je n’ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises… Laissez-moi entrer...  
Murmurai-je d’une voix faible. Ma jambe me lançait et je n’avais plus la force de réfléchir à l’argument qui pourrait convaincre le garde de mon statut. Si jamais j’arrivais à rentrer dans mon logement, je ferai punir cet idiot comme il se devait.  
— Vous devez me laisser rentrer !  
— Dégage !  
— Arrêtez !  
Alors que le garde dégainait sa lame courte et s’approchait de moi, je reconnais mon bon Tuac’Tun qui s'avançait.  
— Cet homme est Yun’Utsuma, Intendant de la Grande Caracol, Diplomate et Ambassadeur de son Excellence K’An. À genoux, traître !  
Le garde resta abasourdi. Il savait qu’il venait de faire une erreur grossière. Il savait qu’il allait être puni. Et sévèrement. Il fallait laver l’affront. Tuac’Tun s’apprêtait à repartir chercher le supérieur de l’infortuné, mais je l’arrêtais d’un geste du bras. C’était un avantage que je pouvais utiliser. Je pris le ton le plus impérieux que je pouvais étant donné ma fatigue et je chargeais ma voix de dédain et de froideur.  
— Quel est ton nom ?  
— Ujol, Seigneur.  
— Ujol, je suis prêt à oublier ta maladresse, aussi insultante soit elle. Mais tu devras m’aider. Je te recontacterai prochainement. Obéis et je serai clément.  
— Bien, Seigneur.  
Le garde s’était agenouillé en signe de soumission. Voilà une opportunité dûment saisie. Tuac’Tun me dévisagea d’un regard interrogateur.  
— Je t’expliquerai une fois dans un bain d’eau chaude et parfumée. Fait préparer mes quartiers.  
— Tout de suite !  


Je rentrai dans ma chambre accueilli par une odeur suave et la moiteur d’un bain chaud. Je me défis de mon pagne et pénétrai dans la salle pleine de vapeur. La vapeur d’eau m’enveloppa et je m'immergeais dans ce manteau de chaleur. Ses fragrances rares et puissantes me lavèrent de l’horrible puanteur qui me collait à la peau. Tuac’Tun frappa légèrement, puis rentra.  
— Où étiez-vous passé ?! J’étais inquiet ! J’avais prévenu la garde de votre absence.  
— Apparemment, cet Ujol n’a pas eu ma description !  
— Ce n’est pas dans vos habitudes de vous absenter pour la nuit. Et encore moins de revenir habillé de guenilles !  
Tout d’un coup, alors que je m’apprêtais à lui révéler ma soirée désastreuse, mon enlèvement et le chantage que j’avais subi, je n’étais plus sûr de vouloir le mettre dans le secret. Tuac’Tun était un homme de confiance et un sujet dévoué… Néanmoins, lui révéler la position dans laquelle je me trouvais pouvait le mettre en danger… Et me mettre en danger par la même occasion. Je décidais en cet instant à le laisser dans l’ombre.  
— Un gredin m’a attaqué dans une ruelle hier soir, dépouillé et assommé et laissé sur le pavé.  
— Mais que faisiez-vous dans cette ru…  
— Ai-je vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ?  
— Non, Seigneur Yun’Utsuma.  
— Bien. Je souhaite que l’on me laisse tranquille. Ma nuit n’a pas été… reposante. Les détails que je t’ai narrés restent strictement entre nous, Tuac. Je te fais confiance.  
— Je vous remercie humblement de votre confiance.  
— Voulez-vous que je convoque un guérisseur pour examiner vos blessures ?  
— Ce ne sont que des égratignures. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
Pas besoin de prendre des risques inutiles avec un thaumaturge un peu trop perspicace. Je m’allongeais sur le banc en pierre du bain de vapeur et rapidement, le sommeil me faucha.

Quand je me réveillais, l’après-midi touchait à sa fin. J’étais toujours allongé sur le banc de pierre, mes courbatures étaient partiellement passées. Au bout d’un moment à réfléchir en regardant les volutes de vapeurs, je décidais de me lever et me parais d’un pagne et d’une tunique élégante brodée de la plus fine soie de Caracol. Ma tâche nécessitait que je sois présentable, ainsi je me parfumai la peau et les vêtements. Une fois prêt, je me mis en route vers la pyramide d'où siégeait la Dame de Tikal. Je n'espérais pas y trouver la souveraine, mais avec un peu de chance, un de ses conseillers serait présent. Alors que je faisais le tour de l’imposant édifice pour rejoindre l’escalier principal, je laissais mon regard se porter sur la foule de la grande place. Les guirlandes avaient été tombées, les statuts de bois, rangées. A mesure que je montais les marches de la grande pyramide rouge, mon attention se portait sur la forêt... La forêt, à perte de vue, vibrante et tremblante, se pliant aux caprices du vent. Tel un immense organisme, son pelage se mouvait, ondulait, frissonnait. Le vert s’enrichissait bientôt de nouvelles couleurs alors que K’inich Ajaw, l’astre du jour, frôlait l’horizon dans sa descente inexorable vers Xibalba, l'Inframonde. Rouge, orange, jaune, rose, violet, toute ces nuances sublimaient le paysage. Ces images, aucune gravure ne les capteraient jamais. Elles resteraient à jamais le privilège de l’homme qui observe. J’atteignais finalement le haut de mon ascension.  
— La Dame ne donne plus d’audience.  
— Ce n’est pas l’oreille de la Dame que je requiers. Fait place !  
Le garde me regardait, dubitatif, puis finit par me reconnaître quand il vit le gros médaillon d’or, incrusté du féroce alligator de Caracol, que je portais autour du cou. Je le dépassais pour entrer dans la salle d’audience, une pièce faite de mur de pierre au sommet de la pyramide. Un grand trône ouvragé de pierres finement ciselées se dressait au milieu d’un superbe décor de bas-relief. Sculpté sur la partie supérieure du trône, les Treize Créateurs toisaient la salle de leurs monstrueux regards. Ils perçaient les vérités et nous lisaient de telle sorte qu’on ne pouvait pas mentir devant la Souveraine de Tikal. Ou du moins, c’est ce que prétendaient les prêtres. Autour de l’imposant trône, treize petites chaises étaient réparties en cercle, sur lesquels les treize conseillers s'asseyaient les jours d’audience. Devant le trône, une grande dalle blanche délimitait l’emplacement sur laquelle l’orateur se plaçait pour s’adresser à la Dame. 

Ainsi donc, je me fiai au protocole et m'avançai sur la dalle. Au fond de la salle, deux des treize conseillers de la Reine discutaient à voix basse dans l’obscurité relative de la pièce. Les torches n’avaient pas été allumées et il n’y avait que la lumière du soleil couchant pour éclairer la pénombre de la salle. Je me raclais la gorge pour attirer leurs attentions. Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Je reconnus Ak’Ortu’Mtarik, un jeune homme que j’avais vu fougueux et aux propos souvent agressifs, voire désarçonnant. Et il y avait avec lui Ot’Jamal, un homme sensiblement du même âge que moi, plus sage, plus posé, mais à la logique incisive. Il était un des conseillers les plus proches de la Dame. Les deux hommes s’approchèrent de leurs sièges respectifs. La lumière rasante découpait des ombres incroyables et les silhouettes des deux hommes, alors qu’ils s’asseyaient, formaient d’impossibles figures sur le sol.  
— Yun’Utsuma, Ambassadeur de Caracol, que nous vaut votre tardive visite ? m’interpella immédiatement Ot’Jamal, sans me laisser le temps d’introduire la raison de ma venue.  
Je n'étais pas le bienvenu. Peut-être avais-je interrompu ces deux-là alors qu’ils discutaient de quelques affaires secrètes. Ou peut-être la pression que je subissais me faisait-elle voir le mal partout. Je décidais de m’asseoir sur leur manque de formalisme à mon égard. Il fallait que je les brosse dans le bon sens si je voulais obtenir mon entrevue.  
— Je viens humblement vous consulter afin de solliciter un entretien avec la Reine de la radieuse Tikal.  
— Yun’Utsuma, vous êtes parfaitement au courant que la Reine s’est retirée pour la prochaine vingtaine. Arrêtons les flagorneries et les faux semblants et dites-nous, s’il vous plaît, la raison de votre venue en cette heure.

Le commentaire d’Ak’Ortu’Mtarik me fit bouillir, mais je devais me contenir. Dans un autre contexte, j’aurai repris ce petit effronté, mais j’avais appris avec l’âge et l'expérience à refreiner ma frustration. Nous y étions. Si ces deux-là ne croyaient pas en l’importance du message que je devais faire passer à la Dame de Tikal, je ne donnais pas cher de ma demande. Je réalisais à cet instant que je n’avais qu’un essai. Toute demande supplémentaire après un refus direct des Conseillers paraîtrait suspecte. On enquêterait sur moi et sur la raison pour laquelle j’insistais autant pour voir la grande Dame de Tikal. Mon immunité diplomatique ne me protégerait guère longtemps. C’était le moment de vérifier si les Treize Dieux figés qui me scrutaient depuis leurs perchoirs de pierre m’empêcheraient de mentir. Je composai un air inquiet et je me lancai.  
— J’ai reçu aujourd’hui d’importantes nouvelles, de graves nouvelles, de Caracol. Ces nouvelles doivent être transmises sans délai à sa Majesté.  
— Eh bien, émissaire, quelles sont donc ces importantes nouvelles ?  
— Le souverain de Caracol insiste pour que ces nouvelles soient transmises en personne à la Dame et ce, dans le plus grand secret.  
— Cela n’arrivera pas.  
— J’ai bien peur de devoir insister, conseiller Ot’Jamal. De la remise de ces nouvelles dépendent la paix entre nos deux cités et le commerce dans la région. Le traité pourrait être en péril.  
Le doute traversa le visage de Ot’Jamal. J’avais employé le bon ton et ma mine grave avait fait son effet.  
— Les prêtres sont formels ! Cette vingtaine se place sous le signe des quatres Bacabs, piliers du Monde Supérieur. Nul ne peut pénétrer le sanctuaire où la Dame de Tikal s’est enfermée et encore moins un représentant de Caracol.  
Je fulminais. L’impudent. L’insolent. Cracher sur la Cité des Trois Collines, traîner son nom dans la boue de la sorte. Je note ton nom et je retiens ton visage, petit impertinent. Tu subiras mon courroux en temps voulu.  
— La paix, mon jeune ami ! Cela fait de longues années que nous nous côtoyons, Yun’Utsuma. Je ferai passer le message à la Dame. Considérez cela comme une preuve de la bonne volonté de la cité de Tikal à œuvrer pour la paix. Néanmoins, la décision de vous recevoir appartient à la Dame.  


La voix sage mais ferme d’Ot’Jamal avait tranché avec le mépris d’Ak’Ortu’Mtarik. C’était gagné ! La Dame de Tikal, aussi pieuse soit-elle, ne risquerait pas d’aller à l’encontre de ma demande, surtout si elle était appuyée par la recommandation d’un de ses conseillers. Malgré le profond soulagement qui m’envahissait, je restais concentré. Je m’agenouilleai et me confondis en remerciements.  
— Merci infiniment, conseiller. Votre acte de bonté sera retenu et Caracol saura s’en souvenir.  
— Je vous ferai parvenir la réponse de la Dame dès que je me serai entretenu avec Elle.  
— Il se fait tard, Ambassadeur. Bonne nuit.  
Ak’Ortu’Mtarik me congédia d’un revers de main dédaigneux. J’écumais, j’enrageais intérieurement. Je sortit de la grande salle d’audience en reculant courbé. Une fois le garde dépassé, je me relèvai et me retournai pour entamer la descente des escaliers. La nuit était tombée. La forêt, qui était vivante dans la lumière du couchant, semblait désormais immobile sous la lueur albâtre de la Déesse Lunaire, comme morte. J’abandonnais sur ces marche le masque de déférence que j’avais revêtu et mon visage se fronça à mesure que je traversais la grande place, désormais vide. Je venais de finir la partie facile de la tâche qui m’avait été confiée contre mon gré. Dès que j’aurais la réponse de la Dame, je retrouverai mes ravisseurs pour leur transmettre la date fatidique. Et ensuite…

Il se faisait tard et je n’avais pas envie de penser à la suite des événements. Je retrouvai mes appartements et m’allongeai dans le lit, tombant de fatigue. La journée avait été éprouvante


	6. Adhémar Mertz

Lundi 22 Avril 1907 - Paris

Je réalise ce soir que je n’ai pas écrit dans ce carnet depuis bien longtemps. Il faut dire que les événements se sont précipités plus vite que ce que j’aurais pensé, et ce n’est qu’aujourd’hui que je trouve le temps d’ouvrir les dernières malles qui traînent dans ma nouvelle chambre, au 15 rue du Faubourg Saint-Antoine. Je te retrouve enfin, fidèle carnet. Je le posais sur le nouveau bureau de mon cabinet, tout neuf et payé avec mes premiers salaires et sortit ma plume. Je bourrai ma pipe en ivoire et me lançai dans le récit des trois derniers mois.

Le temps avait cette particularité de passer à une vitesse effarante quand la Grâce de Dieu vous englobait de son bien-être et que tout se déroulait dans la simple joie de savoir que le lendemain serait sans ombrage. Pour reprendre où je m’étais arrêté, Apolline avait bien reçu mon billet et nous nous étions retrouvés, comme convenu, le lundi 21 Janvier devant les galeries marchandes en construction et partiellement ouvertes rue de Rivoli. Je l’aidai à descendre de son coche et déposai sur sa main un baiser respectueux, puis, relevant mon visage, je me mis à rire. Je ris simplement devant la beauté de cette femme qui se tenait devant moi et qui n’avait d’yeux que pour moi. Ses lèvres se fendirent d’un sourire craquant. Je ne résistai pas plus longtemps, je l’attirai vers moi et embrassai passionnément ce minois si mignon. Elle répondit à mon étreinte avec une fougue qui me surpris. La gêne nous rattrapa et notre étreinte fut courte, juste assez longue pour attirer le regard sévère des badauds. Mais le Monde n’avait plus d’importance, car je me tenais là et je me sentais enfin complet. Alors que la magie de l’instant s’estompait petit à petit, je lui murmurais à l’oreille  
— Apolline, ma mie, je vous aime.  
— Adhémar, je ne sais quoi dire.  
— Ne dites rien et laissez votre âme parler pour vous.  
Elle s’approcha de moi et nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau, timidement cette fois, tentant maladroitement de se cacher derrière son grand chapeau. Le reste de l’après-midi passe en coup de vent. Nous nous promenâmes, elle pendue à mon bras, moi pendue à ses lèvres.  
— Je dois vous dire… Votre sonnet, mon cher...  
Je souris bêtement.  
— Il était gourd, maladroit et particulièrement niais.  
— Vous vous jugez sévèrement !  
— Sûrement, sûrement...  
Nos pas nous mènerent au jardin du Luxembourg où nous nous asseyâmes sur un banc autour du grand bassin. La surface de l’eau était givrée et des enfants s’amusaient à briser la couche de glace.  
— Cela vous importune-t-il que je fume ?  
— Point du tout. Faites à votre aise. Cependant…  
— Oui ? répondis-je, intrigué par sa phrase laissée en suspens. Qu’y a-t-il, douce Apolline, qui vous fait hésiter de la sorte ?  
Le silence malaisant se prolongea  
— Soyez franche et ne craignez pas ma réaction. Je suis tout ouïe.  
— Et bien… Mon séjour à Paris prend fin… Je prends après demain le train pour Deauville.

La nouvelle me faucha et j’eu l’impression que le microcosme idyllique dans lequel je nageais depuis ce début d’après-midi s’écroulait. Cela semblait si évident maintenant… Elle était descendue pour la cérémonie de son frère et devait repartir tôt ou tard. Mais mon esprit embrumé par les beaux sentiments n’avait pas fait le rapprochement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et les premiers mots qui sortirent de ma bouche furent un charabia de bégaiements. Apolline posa sa main sur mon bras et essaya de me rassurer.  
— Qu… qu… quand vous reverrai-je ?  
— Je ne saurais vous dire, mon cher ami…  
— Et si je déménageais dans un appartement plus grand, viendriez-vous vivre avec moi ?  
Les mots jaillirent de ma bouche, sans que j’eu réfléchis plus avant à leurs implications. En y repensant, c’était comme une demande en mariage.  
— Adhémar, mon doux ami, je tiens à vous énormément et les sentiments que je vous porte sont profonds et vrais mais…  
Elle hésita  
— Mais que j’en parle à mon père. Je ne vous ai pas encore mentionné...  
— Je comprends… Allons le trouver alors !  
— Comment ? Mais non, voyons, faisons preuve de retenue…  
— Au diable la retenue ! Ma chère, nos sentiments sont véritable, je le sens. Allons trouver votre père et introduisez moi !  
Elle ris devant mon éclat de fougue et me fit rasseoir en me tirant le bras.  
— Voyons ! Adhémar, mon tendre Adhémar, l’amour vous fait tourner la tête.  
— Vous m'enivrez, madame, et vous étonnez que je sois ivre par la suite ?  
Je lui souriais et elle me souriait en retour.  
— C’est un homme têtu et pour vous avouer la vérité, je ne pense pas qu’il soit prêt à me voir partir. Il m’imagine encore comme sa petite fille sage et studieuse… Laissons-nous un peu de temps… Je vous promets de lui parler de vous à mon retour en Normandie.  
— Soit…  
— Oh, Adhémar ! Promettez que nous resterons en contact, promettez-moi de m’écrire !  
Je la serrais dans mes bras pour toute réponse. Je sentis une larme couler sur sa joue et je dois avouer qu’en cet instant, je me rappelle ne pas avoir été loin de pleurer moi aussi.  
— Je vous promets tout cela et bien plus. Je vous promets que je convaincrai votre père, que je gagnerai ses faveurs et que je lui prouverai que je suis un homme digne de la main de sa fille.

Et ainsi fut fait. Un mois plus tard, après une correspondance assidue, je prenais le train pour la Basse Normandie à la rencontre de ce qui allait bientôt être ma belle famille. J’avais prévenu monsieur Lebuchy que je m’absentais de la capitale quelques jours pour affaire personnelle. Une calèche m’attendait à la gare de Deauville. Monsieur Lavergne, le père d’Apolline, possédait un grand terrain sur lequel il avait fait ériger un manoir à la nouvelle mode. La calèche me déposa devant un grand portail de fer forgé noir aux motifs incurvés. J’actionnai la cloche et attendis, dans la bruine matinale, le valet qui parcourait lentement les deux-cents et quelques mètres de l’allée principale.  
— Bonjour mon brave.  
— Monsieur ?  
— Je suis monsieur Mertz et ma visite est attendue en ce jour par l’hôte de ces lieux.  
— Bien entendu, monsieur. Si monsieur veut bien me suivre.  
Les proportions du hall d’entrée étaient gigantesques. Le marbre du sol, le cristal des lustres, tout dans cette maison respirait le luxe et le bon goût. Très rapidement, monsieur Lavergne vint m’accueillir. C’était un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années au physique fin et qui avait un port très droit. tout indiquait la sévérité et pourtant, je ne lisais sur son visage qu’un grand sourire franc. Il marchait avec une canne pour aider sa claudication. J’avais échangé quelques lettres très formelles avec Albert Lavergne sans jamais l’avoir rencontré. De façon surprenante, c’était son initiative que de me convier en sa demeure. En bon père, il avait dû pressentir mon impatience et avait décidé de couper court à la prise de contact épistolaire pour me toiser en chair et en os.  
— Ainsi je fais donc enfin votre rencontre, jeune homme !  
— Monsieur Lavergne, je suis honoré de faire enfin votre connaissance. Merci encore pour votre invitation.  
— Laissez donc Hubert vous débarrasser de vos bagages et de votre manteau. Hubert, montez donc la malle de monsieur Mertz dans la chambre qui lui est attribuée.  
— Bien monsieur. Tout de suite monsieur.  
— Et vous, mon jeune ami, suivez-moi.

Je me retrouvais face à un homme bien plus jovial que ce que je n’aurai pu le penser. La description qu’Apolline m’en avait faite et l’impression que mon hôte m’avait laissée via les lettres ne m’avaient pas préparé à un beau-père de cette trempe. Je le suivais au travers quelques pièces. Il dû capter mon regard curieux vers sa jambe débile et se tapa la cuisse avec sa main libre.  
— Les séquelles de la guerre, jeune homme  
Une fois installé dans le bureau dont la fenêtre donnait sur le jardin de la résidence, monsieur Lavergne coupa court à toute formalité et engagea la discussion sur le sujet pour lequel j’étais venu.  
— Jeune homme, parlons peu mais parlons bien.  
Très bien, s’il fallait aller droit au but, j’étais préparé.  
— Monsieur, Apolline et moi nous aimons sincèrement et je suis venu demander la main de votre fille afin que nous nous marions selon les rites chrétiens de la Sainte Église Catholique.  
— Bien ! Clairement énoncé. J’apprécie les hommes francs de votre acabit !  
Nous discutâmes des heures durant et je restai enfermé avec ce bon monsieur toute la journée. Le soir arriva et, sortant du cabinet enfumée de tabac de monsieur Lavergne, je trouvai Apolline, belle et gracieuse, attendant sagement dans le salon avec un livre. Elle se leva à ma vue et nous nous échangeâmes une brève étreinte. Monsieur Lavergne nous regarda d’un air paternel et déclara solennellement qu’il acceptait de me donner la main de sa fille. Un mois plus tard, nous étions mariés, et deux semaines après, je faisais l’acquisition de l’appartement qui m’avait tant plu, rue Faubourg Saint-Antoine. Apolline descendit de la Normandie très vite après l’achat. Le premier avril, elle arriva enfin dans mon grand duplex.

Cela faisait trois semaines que nous habitions Paris ensemble tous les deux, et ce temps passé avec mon épouse restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Ces moments de complicité, d’amour et de tendresse me comblèrent d’une joie profonde. Mon esprit était en paix. La formation que je suivais à la Compagnie Française des Huiles Rocheuses se passait bien et mon tuteur était un homme très cultivé. Nous sympathisâmes et j’appris par ailleurs qu’il devait m’accompagner en Roumanie. Jules Guichard, fier bourguignon, était beaucoup plus âgé que moi. A quarante ans passées, ses cheveux grisonnaient sévèrement, tout comme son teint. Un homme de la vieille école, comme on disait de nos jours, aux favoris fournis et cendrés. Malgré tout, le quadragénaire était dynamique il faisait preuve d’une impressionnante vivacité d’esprit. Il faisait ainsi un excellent professeur et la perspective de partir en mission avec cet homme provoquait chez moi une sorte d’excitation enfantine. Le voyage avait d’ailleurs été avancé. Au lieu de partir après les réjouissances de la nouvelle année, le départ était prévu pour la fin Novembre… J’avais bien essayé de demander à monsieur Lebuchy de repousser le départ à sa date initiale, mais la main-d'œuvre se faisait rare durant la fête de Noël et une installation du type que la Compagnie voulait monter ne se fait pas en un jour. De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà dans la région afin de mener le long travail de prospection et de relevés géologiques. Jules me présentait d’ailleurs régulièrement les données topographiques fournies par les forages et nous les étudiions tous les deux durant les longues soirées que nous passions dans les spacieux locaux du club de réflexion, sponsorisés par la Compagnie. Monsieur Lebuchy ne lésinait pas sur les fonds qu’il versait au club. Whisky, bourbon, cigares… tout était à disposition. Plus une bibliothèque d’ouvrages théoriques qui n’avait pas à rougir des plus grandes collections. 

J’avais mentionné dès que je pu mon voyage à ma douce épouse, avant même notre mariage. Bien entendu, l’idée ne l’enchantait pas plus que moi. Se retrouver séparés pendant de si longs mois, aussitôt après notre mariage, serait pour nous deux une dure épreuve. Mais j’avais confiance en notre couple. Je savais qu’Apolline était forte et qu’elle saurait attendre mon retour avec patience. Je lui promis que nous nous écririons régulièrement, comme nous le faisions quand elle était encore en Normandie et moi à Paris. “Ce que Dieu a uni, que l’Homme ne le sépare !” (MC 10, 1-12)

Il se fait tard et ma bouffarde s’éteint faute de combustible. Je m’en vais retrouver le lit conjugal où ma tendre femme doit dormir. Je me saisis de mon livre de chevet, un recueil des poèmes bizarres et fantastiques d’Edgar Allan Poe. Depuis ma lecture de Bram Stoker, je dois avouer m’être trouvé un penchant pour l’horreur et le grotesque dans la littérature et je dévore maintenant ces imprimés à une vitesse invraisemblable. Sûrement le blasphème de ces ouvrages me plonge-t-il dans une fascination de l’inconnu que je ne peux épancher nulle part ailleurs que dans mon esprit. J’envisage d’ailleurs l’achat d’une bibliothèque, car l’accumulation sur mon bureau ne serait bientôt plus tolérable, en ce que la gravité pourrait reprendre ses droits et détruire mon beau meuble.


	7. Yun’Utsuma

Circa 530 - Cité de Tikal

La Reine avait répondu promptement à ma demande et très vite un rendez-vous secret fut fixé. Aussitôt avais-je appris la nouvelle que je me dirigeais vers l’Acropole afin de rencontrer un de ces hommes en noir, sbire du Mendiant-Chef, comme je m’étais amusé à le surnommer. J’avais laissé dans mon appartement mes bijoux et ma coiffe. Je voulais pouvoir avancer incognito dans la ville. Dans un coin de rue, à l'abri des regards, j’enfilais un pagne grossier et passais de la terre sur mes tatouages, afin de mieux me fondre dans la foule. Alors que je traînais dans les allées tortueuses du marché à la mi-journée à la recherche de mon contact, un homme m’accosta. Un homme emitouflé dans un lourde et chaude cape de laine noir.  
— As-tu les nouvelles qui m’intéressent, l’ami ?  
D’un coup d’épaule, je dégageais sa main grossière.  
— Dis à ton chef de se présenter dans trois jours devant la pyramide royale, en soirée. Je vous y attendrai. Et habillez-vous correctement par Ek Chuaj ! Vous ne passerez jamais la porte encapuchonnés de noir, tous autant que vous êtes !  
— Bien. À dans trois jours.  
Sur cette brève entrevue, je rejoignis mes appartements pour me laver et retrouver mes habits riches et confortables. Je ne pouvais qu’imaginer le pire de cette entrevue. Sûrement les bougres allaient-il tenter d’assassiner la souveraine, ou de la rançonner. Dans tous les cas, je n’avais pas prévu d’assister aux réjouissances. Une fois que les gredins seraient en présence de la Dame, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou. Il était hors de question que je me fisse tuer durant cette sombre affaire, ou que l’on m’accusât de comploter pour renverser la souveraine. Ma délégation m’attendrait en lisière de la ville, prête à partir dès mon arrivée pour retourner à Caracol, loin de cette maudite cité de Tikal, ville de complot et de cabale, d’assoiffés de pouvoir et d’ambition. Dès que je serais de retour devant mon Seigneur et Maître, je lui narrerais que la souveraine avait été victime d’une conspiration sans mentionner ma part dans cette horrible machinerie. Après tout, j’y avais été traîné de force, sans autre recours que la coopération. Je lui dirais aussi que j’aspire à un travail moins pénible car les voyages devenaient épuisants.

Je passais le reste de la journée à préparer le départ en secret de la congrégation de Caracol. Je transmis mes ordres et me retrouvais bientôt seul dans ma chambre. Ma tête me faisait mal et les pensées se bousculaient. Je ne trouvai pas le sommeil cette nuit là, ni les deux suivantes. Le stress de ce qui allait se produire me subjuguait à bien des égards et je ne trouvais de repos que dans de courtes siestes alcoolisées, alors que je cédais à la facilité du pulque pour apaiser mon esprit en feu.

Le troisième jour arriva et passa en un coup de vent. Je m’assurai que toutes mes prérogatives avaient été respectées à la lettre. Ma chambre était vide désormais et toutes mes possessions de voyage avaient été empaquetées dans de grandes malles en bois, taillées pour faciliter mes nombreux trajets. Je revêtis un treillis de cordage et de perles, un beau pagne tréssé de fil vert et rouge satinée. Je me fis un collier de peinture de noir et relevais mes yeux de vert. Une fois que je fus prêt, je pris mon diadème d’or sur lequel était gravé le crocodile de Caracol, la gueule ouverte et féroce. C’était ce bijou qui officialisait ma fonction. K’inich Ajaw finissait sa longue descente vers les Mondes Inférieurs, mais mon humeur anxieuse de cette fin d’après-midi ne me permettait pas d’apprécier les couleurs qu’il répandait sur le monde. Tout semblait fade et délavé. Je sortis à la faveur de l'obscurité, espérant ne pas voir la troupe de gredins à l'extérieur du logement. Je dépassais Ujol qui s’était arrangé pour être en poste ce soir-là, comme je lui avais ordonné. Il inclina la tête respectueusement.  
— Seigneur.  
— Quand je remonterai, je serai accompagné de ma délégation. Ne pose pas de question et rentre chez toi.  
— Bien Seigneur.  
Le garde ne se fit pas prier et déserta son poste. J’étais dehors et la nuit était couverte par des gros nuages. On aurait dit qu’il allait pleuvoir. Je m’avançais un peu sur la grande place vide qui pavait le chemin jusqu’à l’imposante pyramide royale. Un groupe d’hommes en noir sortit de l’ombre d’un bâtiment et se dirigea vers moi. Ils étaient cinq. Encapuchonnés. Quatre d’entre eux portaient un étrange masque qui prolongeait leurs nez en une sorte de bec recourbé. Je reconnus leur chef, car c’était le seul à avoir le visage découvert. Il s’avança vers moi, un air sombre barrant son visage.  
— Je vous avais demandé de venir habiller ! Jamais nous ne pénétrerons la salle du trône !  
— Tais-toi et conduis-nous.  
Sans dire un autre mot, je me retournai et conduisis la sombre troupe vers l’escalier principal. La nuit était complètement tombée. Un léger brouillard s’était installé et au fur et à mesure de notre ascension silencieuse, on pouvait voir la brume rampante napper la ville en contrebas d’un voile blanc. Le monde était devenu silencieux. Étrangement silencieux. C’était à peine si j’entendais nos pas, certes feutrés, mais nombreux néanmoins. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Quelque chose n’allait pas, quelque chose que je n’avais pas prévu. Alors que nous approchions du sommet, j’eus la mauvaise surprise de voir les silhouettes de deux gardes se découper dans la brume, qui avait désormais recouvert même la grande pyramide.  
— Tac, Trax.  
Aussitôt, deux hommes en noir se détachèrent du groupe à une vitesse incroyable et fonçèrent vers les deux gardes, cinquante marches plus haut. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous passâmes devant deux cadavres à la gorge déchiquetée et encore saignante. Le ton était donné. La panique m’envahit, je me mis à trembler de façon incontrôlée. Une main ferme agrippa mon épaule et m’incita au calme. Plutôt que le calme, elle provoqua la tétanie. Quelques marches plus tard, nous étions à l’apex, faisant face à la salle du trône. La Reine était assise sur son trône, discutant silencieusement avec Ak’Ortu’Mtarik.

Elle était habillée simplement mais portrait toujours cette énorme coiffe plumée qu’elle avait arboré le jour du festin. Oj’Tamal et deux autres conseillers étaient là. Je m’avançais instinctivement jusqu’au centre de la grande dalle centrale et me raclais la gorge pour signifier ma présence. La Dame se retourna.  
— Ambassadeur Yun’U...  
La meute de bandits me dépassa et bientôt les quatre conseillers se retrouvèrent chacun avec une longue dague noire plantée dans la gorge. Le chef des bandits me doubla tranquillement alors que je restai figé d’horreur. Non, cela n’aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. C’était trop rapide, trop brutal... Je… Je…  
— Ma Dame !  
Le Mendiant-Chef s'avança et sortit de sous sa cape une grande hache de pierre. Il prit une grande respiration.  
— Enfin le jour de notre rencontre est arrivée !  
— Que… Que signifie ceci ?  
La Reine, malgré la situation, avait réussi à reprendre un peu de sa prestance et s’était levée de son trône.  
— Chuuuut… Laissez-moi savourer l’ironie de la situation… Laissez-moi, Votre Grandeur, savourer mon retour en ces lieux…  
— J’exige de savoir qui vous êtes immédiatement !  
— VOUS N’ÊTES PAS EN POSITION D’EXIGER QUOI QUE CE SOIT !  
La voix du chef tonna comme le ciel tonne lorsqu’il se zèbre d’éclairs. La terre trembla. Cette voix, inhumainement forte et grave, eut raison de la vindicte de la souveraine, qui s’était rassise et semblait essayer de se terrer au fond de son trône. Le chef s’avança, dépassant la stèle centrale et se rapprochant de la Dame, d’habitude si imposante et puissante et maintenant réduite à une jeune femme acculée. On lisait la peur dans son visage. Mais qui était cet homme qui contrôlait l’air et la terre ? Était-ce l’incarnation d’un Dieu ? Il fallait que je me mette à courir...  
— Qui êtes-vous ? gémit faiblement la femme qui un jour avait été la Dame de Tikal.  
J’étais toujours figé, pendu à l’instant, attendant la réponse de l’homme-Dieu qui se tenait devant moi.  
— Je suis le tonnerre et la tempête qui grondent sur ton destin. Je suis l’avatar du Serpent-Dieu Qʼuqʼumatz. Je suis Wak Chan K’Awiil, Ciel d’Orage.  
— Ce n’est pas possible… Tu es...  
— Je suis le descendant légitime de Chak Tok Ich’aak Patte de Jaguar, grande sœur, et je viens reprendre la place qui me revient de droit.  
— Mais… Mais… TU ES MORT ?!  
Ce hurlement fut le déclic. Mes jambes s’activèrent. Je me retournai et me précipitai vers les escaliers, les dévalai un à un le plus vite possible. Vite, plus vite. J’entendis comme un battement d’aile. Le froid d’une lame. Le goût du sang dans ma gorge. Je m’effondrai dans les escaliers, dévalai quelques marches de pierre humide puis m’arrêtai. Yum Kimil drainait ma vitalité par la plaie béante de ma trachée. Le monde se rétrécissait… Caracol, Seigneur K’An… Je le voyais… Qʼuqʼumatz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin du premier grand chapitre


	8. Adhémar Mertz

Mardi 12 Novembre 1907 - München

Munich fut notre première vraie pause de notre voyage vers la lointaine Roumanie. Brasov paraissait à l’autre bout du monde. Je profitais de la grosse horloge de la gare pour remonter ma montre à gousset et la remettre à l’heure. La photo d’Apolline, incrustée dans le couvercle de ma montre, me regardait avec tendresse. Oh mon aimée, cela faisait déjà une semaine et j’avais l’impression qu’une éternité nous séparait. Auxerre, Besançon, Mulhouse, Zurich et finalement Munich. Un trajet qui nous avait pris presque six jours, avec quelques escales dans des hôtels chiches aux alentours des gares afin de ne pas en être réduits à dormir dans les wagons. Jules me sortit de ma rêverie et nous descendîmes du train dans la grande gare allemande. Mes souvenirs de la langue de Goethe remontaient petit à petit, souvenirs d’enfance quand ma mère m’emmenait en ville pour acheter les légumes de la soupe du soir. Mon père avait insisté pour que mon éducation soit faite en français, ainsi mon tuteur avait été un professeur de Paris et mes parents parlaient français à la maison. Toute ces préventions ne purent empêcher mon amour pour cette langue, elle restait après tout ma langue natale et ma langue de cœur. Quel plaisir d’entendre ce si beau langage dans les rues, dans les auberges… partout ! Cette langue si chantante et l’accent si typique des gens de cette région étaient un vrai délice à mes oreilles. J’avais l’impression de replonger dans ma jeunesse si lointaine… Nous devions rester une journée à Munich pour y embarquer du matériel minier. Les larges gisements de gaz des Carpates nécessitaient du matériel très spécifique et une partie de ces machines nous était livrée ici, dans la capitale bavaroise. Monsieur Lebuchy et ses intendants s’étaient chargés de tous les détails et nous n’avions plus qu’à passer à l’entrepôt pour une ultime vérification avant que le tout soit transporté par train. Plusieurs escales de la sorte nous attendaient le long du trajet jusqu’à Brasov. L’organisation déployée par la Compagnie Française des Huiles Rocheuses était colossale, mais les espérances de profits étaient tout aussi vertigineuses. Les premières estimations étaient invraisemblables et on parlait déjà des plus importantes poches de gaz jamais découvertes sur Terre. J’étais très impatient d’être sur place.

Jules m’accompagnait dans ce voyage initiatique. Après m’avoir appris les ficelles du métier, il avait été convenu que Jules serait aussi mon tuteur sur le terrain. Nous faisions donc le voyage à deux, profitant des longues périodes de train pour échanger sur nos vies. Cet homme était né en 1855 et avait connu la guerre de 1870. Il avait fêté son quarante-deuxième anniversaire le 3 Mai. Son père était mort au combat contre les prussiens, lorsque Jules n’avait que vingt-deux ans. Il m’avoua ne pas être à l’aise en Bavière et qu’il se sentirait mieux une fois l’empire allemand derrière nous. Jules n’était pas marié. Selon ses termes, le mariage était un lien que la société nous imposait, une laisse inutile qui n’apportait que des obligations. Si un homme et une femme s’aimaient véritablement, le mariage était une couche surfaite à cette amour, un frein plus qu’un bienfait. Mais ce qui le dérangeait par dessus tout, c’était la connotation religieuse.  
— Mais, cher Jules, la symbolique autour du mariage va bien au-delà du côté religieux. C’est une marque, un engagement de fidélité du mari envers sa femme.  
— Il n’empêche, je maintiens que cet engagement est superflu ! Il n’est pas nécessaire à l’existence d’un amour fidèle.  
— Si je puis me permettre de demander, êtes vous amoureux ?  
— Je l’ai été.  
— Que s’est-il passé, mon ami ?  
— Elle m’a trompé et a renié notre relation. Mais je vous vois venir, Adhémar : “Si votre union avait été sacrée par les liens indissociables du mariage, la situation ne se serait pas détériorée de la sorte !”. Vous avez tort. Plutôt que d’avoir à souffrir pendant une année du souvenir de cette femme adultère, j’aurai souffert pendant toute ma vie sachant que ma femme me faisait cocu et que l’église m’interidsait de conclure cette relation délétère. Car la religion a cette fâcheuse tendance à étouffer ce qui n’est pas plaisant. L’adultère est, je le déplore, un fléau de notre société moderne, mais plutôt que de le rendre tabou comme l’église catholique s’y emploie, je préfère de loin la simple honnêteté que deux individus se vouent quand ils se décident à se séparer.  
Les propos de cet homme d’expérience me firent réfléchir. Alors que nous nous installions dans notre chambre d’hôtel, je profitais du temps libre qui nous était accordé pour rédiger une lettre à ma tendre et douce épouse.

“Écrit à München  
Le 12 Novembre 1907

Chère Apolline,

Le voyage se passe bien pour l’instant. Nous avons fait escale dans la grande capitale bavaroise. La ville est magnifique et les premiers flocons viennent recouvrir les toits anciens d’un manteau blanc, ce qui n’est pas sans me rappeler la magie des jardins du Luxembourg où nous vécûmes les débuts de notre relation.  
Je pense à vous, Apolline ma mie, chaque jour et chaque instant où je ne suis pas à vos côtés. Je sais que nos retrouvailles semblent lointaines, mais je vous implore de rester forte au travers cette épreuve. Le portrait photographique que vous m’avez offert m’accompagne en tout lieu, je l’ai glissé dans le battant de ma montre. Ainsi, à chaque fois que je consulte l’heure, je me rappelle votre doux visage.  
Notre prochaine escale significative se fera à Salzburg où je logerai à l’hôtel "Die Grosse Turm". Notre train sera lent et nous devrions mettre quelques jours avant d’arriver à destination. En attendant de vos nouvelles, je vous garde dans mes pensées.

Je vous embrasse avec passion,  
Votre très fidèle,  
Adhémar Mertz”

Je partageais une chambre avec Jules, mais cela ne me gênait pas plus que cela. L’homme était très civique et à part ses ronflements d’une sonorité record, c’était un compagnon de chambrée tout à fait agréable et divertissant. Nous passâmes la soirée en compagnie de quelques voyageurs que nous avions rencontrés dans le train. Ils étaient fort familier de la ville et nous conduisirent en centre ville. 

Rentrant un peu saoul, je prends le temps de rédiger rapidement une entrée dans mon carnet et m’en vais dormir avant que mon ami ne se mette à faire trembler ciel et terre de ses aspirations nasales tonitruantes. Demain, visite des entrepôts et vérification des foreuses.


	9. Raxka

Circa 530 - Cité de Tikal

— Qu’il est bon de respirer ainsi l’air de cette cité que j’ai quittée il y a si longtemps ! Qu’il est bon de voir son peuple ! Ainsi parlait le Seigneur Wak Chan K’Awiil du haut de la pyramide royale, paré de sa plus belle coiffe de plumes noires, incrustée d’opal. Il était torse nu, arborant Ool’Píichi, le Coeur Ardent, et sa voix portait loin dans la ville et dans les cieux. Et toute la cité pouvait l’entendre faire son sermon. Le joyaux pulsait tranquillement, comme s’il battait de concert avec le coeur du Roi. — Et qu’il est bon de se sentir en vie ! Moi, qui ai été exilé de si longues années ! Moi, qui suis le descendant légitime de Chak Tok Ich’aak Second ! La Dame de Tikal, ma sœur, a usurpé mon trône en essayant de m’assassiner à la naissance. Les Dieux me furent favorables et j'ai survécu. Q’uq’umatz, Dieu du Vent et de la Pluie m’a pris sous son aile et je suis aujourd’hui de retour parmi vous pour vous délivrer de cette usurpatrice. Le peuple était muet. On ne pouvait pas s’attendre à ce que tout un chacun soit d’accord ou comprenne le changement brutal de leader. Le ton du seigneur était teinté de frustration et les gens sentaient cette jubilation dans les phrases de Wak Chan K’Awiil. Peut-être même le surjouait-il volontairement ? Le but était d’impressionner, mais aussi et surtout de plaire. Le peuple de Tikal, comme tout bon peuple maya, aimait les revanches, les règlements de comptes et tout ce qui avait trait à l’honneur et au destin.  
— J’ai été privé de mon héritage et je serais mort à l’heure qu’il est si Ixchel, dans son amour maternel, ne m’avaient pas envoyé Raxka. Il a été comme un père pour moi et je lui dois la vie.

Se disant, Wak Chan K’Awiil me fit signe d’avancer et me présenta à la foule en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Le Seigneur était trop bon. À chaque fois qu’il racontait son histoire, il me faisait un envoyé des Dieux. La vérité était bien plus modeste. Fils de pêcheur, j’étais un enfant robuste et bagarreur. Mon père m’envoya donc suivre la formation qu’on réserve aux gardes. J’appris la discipline et je fus bientôt intégré aux gardes du palais, ce même palais sur lequel je me tenais aujourd’hui. J’avais reçu les scarifications rituelles et avait juré devant les Dieux de protéger la famille régnante. Les années faisant, après avoir survécu à plusieurs escarmouches et avoir déjoué une tentative d’assassinat contre le seigneur Chak Tok Ich’aak Second, Patte de Jaguar, un lien d’honneur se noua entre nous. Il me remit la dague d’ivoire et d’obsidienne qui faisait de moi membre de sa garde rapprochée. À cette époque, il m’avait rebaptisé Kan-U-Uayeyab, Gardien de la Cité Sacrée. Et quand l’heure de son grand voyage fut venu, j’étais de ceux à son chevet pour lui souhaiter le courage, car nous étions devenus amis. J’avais vingt-cinq années à l’époque et un Souverain mourrait dans la peine et l’agonie d’une blessure de guerre qui n’avait jamais guéri. Il laissa derrière lui une épouse, mais surtout, un fils et une fille. Le fils était un bâtard dont la mère n’était pas connue. Le Roi savait que sa femme ne lui donnerait plus d’enfants et il décida de prendre le garçon sous son aile et de l’élever comme son fils légitime.  
— Prend soin de mon fils.  
Tels furent les derniers mots du souverain à mon égard. À sa mort, sa femme, aigrie et assoiffée de pouvoir, décida d’exécuter le petit garçon. Ainsi, elle devenait régente et sa fille, seule vraie enfant de l’union royale, prenait la succession. Elle me convoqua et me chargea de la basse besogne de tuer l’enfant en le noyant, pour que son âme ne connaisse pas le repos et soit condamné à errer. Moi, jeune homme, endeuillé de la mort de mon Souverain… J’avais été écoeuré de l’attitude de cette femme, pédante et prétentieuse, décidant du sort de cet enfant pour épancher sa soif de vengeance envers feu son mari.

J’avais alors pris une décision qui allait changer ma vie. Obéissant aux ordres de la Reine, je pris l’enfant dans mes bras et quittai la pyramide royale la nuit venue. Tun’Awiil, Ciel Tranquille, devait avoir à peine quatre ans. Mais au lieu d’exécuter le bambin dans les sous-bois comme la Reine me l’avait ordonné, je pris quelques affaires et des provisions dans un sac de voyage et je m’enfuis le plus loin possible avec l’enfant. Il fallait disparaître et je connaissais bien la jungle et ses dangers. Je marchais des jours et des jours, s'enfonçant plus loin que je ne l’avais jamais fait, évitant les petits villages alentour et les terrains de chasse. Il fallait que je mette le plus de distance entre nous et Tikal. Je chassais de quoi manger en chemin. Je cueillais des plantes pour cet enfant qui n’arrivait pas à mâcher la viande. Quand je trouvais une rivière, je prenais le temps de pêcher des petits poissons, plus faciles à digérer. Après une semaine effrénée à dormir peu et à marcher à bon rythme, je jugeais que je n’étais définitivement pas suivi par les gardes de la Souveraine en colère je me mit à progresser sans chercher à brouiller ma piste.

Je commençai à parler au garçon, pour ne rien lui cacher de la cruel vérité :  
— La Reine a voulu que je te tue, mais je ne l’ai pas fait. Parce que ton père t’aimait et qu’il m’a demandé de veiller sur toi.  
— Où est mon papa ?  
— Ton père est parti, mon enfant. Ah Puch a pris son âme et l’a emmené dans l’Inframonde, au Paradis où une place lui est réservée parmi les Rois de jadis et les Dieux de maintenant pour festoyer. Car durant sa vie, il a fait de nombreux sacrifices aux Dieux et ils étaient satisfaits de lui. Et quand son temps viendra, son âme se liera de nouveau avec un corps et il renaîtra.  
L’enfant ne saisissait pas  
— C’est qui, Ah Puch ?  
— Le dieu de la mort, celui qui transporte les âmes de ce monde à Xibalba, celui que tu ne peux pas voir ni sentir.  
— J’ai faim.  
Le garçon parlait à peine et je doutais qu’il ne comprenne ce que je lui racontais. Mais à partir de ce jour, une sorte de rituel s’immisça entre nous et je lui racontais régulièrement la vie au palais, les raisons pour lesquelles il ne connaissait pas sa mère, les raisons pour lesquelles nous étions nomade. J’avais en quelque sorte sacrifié ma vie pour cet enfant. Je n’avais pas hésité car je m’étais souvenu que l’homme qui m’avait demandé de prendre soin de son fils était un ami. Cet enfant s’épanouirait mieux dans la lumière de la vérité.

J’avais déjà tué, j’avais déjà répandu le sang de mes ennemis… Mais un enfant, sans défense ? Je n’avais pas pu m’y résoudre. Nous avons marché dans la jungle en laissant le soleil couchant à droite. Je voulais rejoindre un petit village au bord de la grande mer où j’avais de la famille. Ma mère m’avait raconté plusieurs fois son enfance sur la côte et comment elle avait abandonné son village de pécheur pour venir dans une grande ville et suivre mon père qui voulait changer de vie, à Tikal. Il me semblait que ce serait un bon endroit pour se réfugier hors de portée de la colère de la Reine de Tikal et pour élever un enfant dans un premier temps.

Le Roi Wak Chan K’Awiil lacha mon épaule.  
— Mon peuple ! Mes enfants ! Je viens en paix ! Ne me craignez pas car je serai juste. Je viens en délivreur, je viens en messie des Dieux car je suis l’avatar de Qʼuqʼumatz, fils de la Tempête. Avec moi, Tikal ne souffrira plus des pressions des cités voisines, qui essaient depuis bien trop longtemps de profiter de nos richesses !  
La foule avait commencé à se masser en bas de la pyramide, migrant depuis les faubourgs alentour et venant sur l’acropole. Les habitants de Tikal occupèrent bientôt quasiment toute la place. Sur les petites pyramides alentour, les familles nobles s’étaient installées et écoutaient attentivement.  
— Aujourd’hui, je vous livre l’imposteur qui vous a trahi toutes ces années ! Aujourd’hui, je vous livre la Dame de Tikal !!  
Tac s’approcha, toujours habillé de sa grande cape noire qui ne laissait rien voir de son visage, trainant derrière lui l’ex-Reine et grande sœur de mon Seigneur. La Dame de Tikal était nue et ligotée, les genoux et les pieds en sang à force de tomber. Elle sanglotait, avançant par saccades quand Tac tirait sur le lien. Son corps avait été éclaboussé de peinture bleue. La Dame de Tikal ruait en hurlant alors que l’homme de main la rapprochait de l’autel en haut de la pyramide. C’est une grosse pierre noire gravée et sur laquelle on devinait des nuances de rouge laissé par le sang des précédentes victimes. Wak Chan K’Awiil avait laissé sa sœur à la merci de sa garde personnelle pendant ces derniers jours. Je ne ressentais aucune pitié pour cette femme, mais je connaissais aussi la cruauté dont faisaient preuve les gardes du Roi, les Vucub-Caquix, et je ne doutais pas que la prisonnière avait subi toutes les formes de sévices physiques et morales. J’étais d’ailleurs honnêtement étonné qu’elle soit encore en possession de tous ses membres. Quand la Reine vit l’autel, elle se jeta à terre et se mit à implorer.  
— Je t’en prie, petit frère ! Ne me fais pas payer les erreurs de ma mère ! Je t’implore !...  
La foule ne l’entendait pas, mais elle pouvait voir leur ex-souveraine s’humilier devant son sort. Et c’était une bonne chose. Chan K’Awiil saisit la Dame de Tikal déchue par le bras et la poussa en avant de sorte à ce que tout le monde puisse bien contempler cette femme sans plus aucune dignité qui était secouée de sanglots.  
— Voilà votre Souveraine ! Regardez, peuple de Tikal ! Cette femme qui, devant la mort rituelle, ne garde aucune tenue ! Ainsi mourra-t-elle, comme elle a vécu ! Dans la honte et la déchéance !  
Il l’a projeta violemment contre la stèle. Tac et Rusxma l’attrapèrent et l’allongèrent sur la dalle de pierre noire sur le dos. Un prêtre, visiblement apeuré et mal à l’aise quand il croisait le regard de la personne qu’il avait servis toute ces années, s’approcha, tête baissée, pour apporter le poignard rituel. Chan K’Awill s’en saisit et se retourna vers la Reine désormais ligotée. Elle s’époumonait, appelait les Dieux, implorait la merci de Wak Chan K’Awill. Mais mon Seigneur avait grandi impitoyable. Aucune merci n’était à espérer.  
— AINSI, FAUSSE REINE, TU MEURS !  
La dague d’ivoire s’abattit sur la poitrine avec une force féroce et j’entendis le craquement de ses os. La femme hurla une dernière fois alors que le long couteau se frayait un chemin dans sa chair. Puis, elle cessa de se débattre. Le Seigneur entreprit de découper l’abdomen, puis en arracha le cœur encore battant de la Reine. En poussant un râle de satisfaction, il mordit dans le muscle ensanglanté. Le liquide de vie écarlate s’échappait de la dépouille et coulait au sol pour nourrir nos Dieux. La terre se mit à trembler, on entendit des vases tomber et se fracasser au sol. Sa Seigneurie était décidément d’humeur très théâtrale aujourd’hui.


	10. Adhémar Mertz

Vendredi 19 Décembre 1907 - Brasov

“Écrit à Deauville,  
Le 14 Décembre 1907

Mon cher époux,

Comme je vous avais prévenu, je suis de retour à Deauville pour fêter la Nativité avec mes parents, mon frère Alexandre et ma sœur Marie. Père demande sans cesse de vos nouvelles et est très curieux de votre travail. Je lui explique tant bien que mal vos pérégrinations et le peu que je comprends de la technicité de votre mission et cela semble le satisfaire. Je suis si contente qu’il vous apprécie. J’ai toujours eu peur de son jugement et c’est un vrai soulagement que de l’écouter parler de son beau-fils avec tant de fierté.

En cette veille de Noël, je ressens encore plus le vide de votre absence. La vie est sans couleur quand vous n’êtes pas là et l’ennui est blasant. J’adore notre appartement à Paris, mais je n’ai aucune amie, aucune compagnie en cette grande ville. Tout est trop grand pour moi et le confort ne suffit plus à justifier ma présence en ces lieux trop vides de présence et trop plein de votre souvenir. Ainsi prolongerai-je mon séjour dans le manoir familial et reviendrai-je à votre retour. J’ai laissé des instructions précises au concierge afin qu’il ne fasse pas chauffer notre demeure sans raison et j’ai pris le soin d’éteindre toutes les lumières. Je sais que l’argent n’est pas un problème, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour le dépenser sans compter.

Je vous garde en mes prières et en mes pensées, mon tendre Adhémar et j’espère vous revoir au plus vite.  
Eternellement vôtre,  
Apolline”

En cette veillée de Noël, je suis morose. La dernière lettre d’Apolline m’a beaucoup touchée. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes en la lisant. Je crois que j’ai le mal du pays. Nous avons voyagé quasiment un mois entier, nous arrêtant à différents endroits pour prendre des chargements d’outils directement dans les usines qui les fabriquaient. La cargaison totale devint bientôt trop lourde et la compagnie ferroviaire refusa de l’emporter dans un train de voyageur standard. Le comptable de la Compagnie Française des Huiles Rocheuses qui voyageait avec nous s’est arrangé pour affréter un train complet. Le prix avait été colossal et je crois bien avoir vu l’expert comptable blanchir au moment de signer le chèque. Bientôt, nous étions en route à la tête d’une caravane de wagons impressionnante, remplie de tout le matériel nécessaire pour l’extraction gazière la plus ambitieuse jamais tentée.  


Ce contre-temps avait démontré un manque de prévoyance et d’anticipation que je considérais comme grave pour un projet de cette ampleur. Faute de télégraphe pour faire remonter l’information, j’envoyai une lettre descriptive à monsieur Lebuchy, lui expliquant les déboires de notre équipe afin que les prochaines personnes qui nous prendraient la relève et transporteraient tout autant de matériel ne fissent pas la même erreur de calcul. Cela faisait un peu plus d’une semaine que nous étions arrivés à Brasov. Les derniers jours du trajet avait été les plus pénibles. Pas d’escale, et le froid que l’on ressentait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de notre descente vers le sud. La voie de chemin de fer était dans un état lamentable... On voyait dans le loin le massif des Carpates, où se terrait le puissant Comte Dracula dans le roman de Bram Stoker, s’approcher de jour en jour telle une barrière blanche tachée de vert, puissante et infranchissable. Puis, un matin, la ville de Brasov apparut et les montagnes semblèrent se refermer sur nous, tel un étau tellurique. Quelle que fût la direction où portait le regard, on ne distinguait plus qu’un horizon déchiqueté. À flanc de montagne, cette ville marquait l’entrée d’une grande vallée qui partait plein sud. Les montagnes étaient partout à l’horizon et projetaient leurs ombres imposantes sur la campagne environnante. Le centre-ville de Brasov était marqué par une église de pierre noire aux motifs gothiques. Biserica Neagră, l’église sombre, comme l’appelaient les locaux. Cette même église rythmait la vie de la ville à l’aide de son imposante horloge richement peinte. J’étais enfin établi dans une confortable chambre, seul. Car même si la compagnie de Jules était tout à fait agréable, il n’y avait rien de mieux que l’intimité d’une grande chambre pour écrire des lettres ou rédiger son journal. Ce matin, j’avais assisté à l’Eucharistie. Le rite, ici, n’était pas celui des bons catholiques de France, mais c’était celui de la grande Église Orthodoxe, plus grandiose, voire grandiloquent. L’église était grande et mal chauffée. Je m’étais assis en son chœur et avais admiré ses décorations. Tout était très doré et les peintures du chemin de Croix qui étaient affichées autour de la nef étaient d’un goût douteux. Le tabernacle brille d’une faible lueur rouge et je me recueillai devant la maison du Seigneur. 

Le froid étant glacial et mordait malgré les épaisses couches de fourrure que nous portions. C’était la dernière journée de travail avant la pause pour la semaine de Noël. Le site de forage que Jules et moi avions déterminé pendant nos longs mois d’étude à Paris ne se trouvait pas très loin de Brasov, à peine quinze kilomètres. Ainsi, tôt le matin, avant que le soleil ne dépassa l’horizon montagneux, une calèche nous attendait pour nous emmener de l’hôtel où nous résidons jusqu’au site. Le chemin slalomait lentement dans les grandes forêts de conifères, pour finalement déboucher sur une clairière. Des bûcherons locaux travaillaient depuis des mois à dégager la forêt. C’était dans cette clairière que allions installées les premières foreuses et déjà des cabanons se dressaient pour entreposer les outils. Il y avait également un abri plus grand et à l’allure plus robuste, pour s’abriter à la pause de midi. Nous avions passé les premiers jours à discuter avec les ingénieurs et techniciens déjà sur place, réunis dans le bel hôtel où nous étions logés. Ces réunions furent très instructives. Ils nous racontèrent leurs déboires : le sol gelé qui rendait les carottages difficiles, le blizzard qui avait immobilisé le large chantier pendant une bonne semaine, la neige qui tombait la nuit et faussait les relevés topographiques, le gel qui figeait les parties mobiles des instruments de mesure… Călin, le représentant des bûcherons roumains, nous parla longuement des intempéries et de comment les gérer. Son accent était fort mais il s’exprimait très correctement en français.  
— Le mieux pour nous tous, c’est de commencer le travail quand soleil fait fondre un peu la neige. Les arbres sont moins lourds et nous arrivons mieux à savoir comment ils tombent. Aussi, si vous entendez quelqu’un crier “Viscol”, c’est que le blizzard approche. Il ne faut pas rester dehors quand il arrive.

Malgré tout, le travail était bien avancé et n’accusait qu’une petite semaine de retard. Le sol et sa topologie avaient été caractérisés sur le premier site de forage. Ces relevés nous faisait anticiper des difficultés qu’il nous faudrait surmonter… Jules se vit officiellement remettre le titre de chef de projet. Alors que le conseil d’ingénieurs réunis autour de la table l’applaudissaient, Jules se leva et vint se placer derrière moi, une main sur mon épaule.  
— Messieurs, je vous présente mon bras droit !  
Une vague de bonheur m’envahit. Même si cela tombait sous le sens, le fait qu’un homme aussi aguerri que Jules reconnaisse mon talent devant nos pairs était une source de fierté. Nous trinquâmes au champagne ce soir là et restâmes tard à discuter et à fumer. Mais une fois retrouvée l’intimité de ma chambre, cette fierté s’était dissipée et ne me restait dans la bouche que l’amertume de la distance et de la séparation. Depuis quelques jours, j’admettais enfin que j’avais peur. Peur de ne pas revoir mon Apolline, ou qu’elle se lasse de cet éloignement et de mon ambition professionnelle. Peur de ne jamais revoir Paris et mon appartement. J’avais cette peur vissé au fond du ventre et cette jalousie naissante quand je l’imaginais bien au chaud dans sa famille, au sublime manoir des Lavergne, pendant que j’étais perdu dans le froid glacial de ces contrées inhospitalières. Je n’aimais pas cette sensation et je me haissais de penser de telles choses. Mais je ne pouvais plus les refouler, alors mieux valait qu’elles soient couchées sur le papier de mon journal que sur celui d’une lettre.

Nous avions prévu de reprendre le travail le 6 Janvier de l’année prochaine. Une réception avait été prévue par la Compagnie pour le passage de la nouvelle année et nous avions été officiellement invités à la table du maire de Brasov pour le repas du Réveillon. Les travaux de forage devaient commencer au dégel, que les locaux prévoyaient pour la mi-mars. En attendant, nous avions à faire. Installer les citernes pour réceptionner le gaz extrait en attendant les gazoducs de l’Oil Transport Association, commencer le long montage des foreuses et de leurs équipements (cinq engins étaient prévus pour commencer), continuer les relevés topologiques des alentours en prévision de l’extension des opérations de forage… Bref, nous avions du travail jusqu’au début du printemps. Il se faisait tard et dehors la neige s’était remise à tomber. J’emballais le cadeau, un joli collier d’améthyste que j’avais trouvé pour le Noël de mon aimée, dans un papier épais et le plaçai dans une boite, accompagné d’une lettre. La vendeuse m’avait parlé longuement, dans un français trop approximatif pour être compris, du pouvoir des pierres et de ce que l’améthyste calmait les peurs et l’angoisse de la solitude. Je n’en avais cure. Ce genre de discours relevait du charlatanisme, mais je décidai d’écouter le discours de la vendeuse d’un air vaguement intéressé afin de ne pas heurter sa sensibilité.

“Écrit à Brasov,  
Le 19 Décembre 1907

Ma chère et tendre,

Votre dernière lettre m’a beaucoup ému. Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez sentie seule dans notre appartement. J’espère que la proximité de votre famille vous apporte le réconfort qui vous manquait tant. Ici, les rigueurs de l’hiver sévissent de plus en plus chaque jour et le froid est rude. Le travail s’annonce long et passionnant et je suis confiant quant à notre capacité à remplir nos obligations dans les temps. La compagnie de Jules est toujours très intéressante.

Je fais suivre avec cette lettre un modeste cadeau pour votre Noël en gage de mon affection à votre égard. J’espère qu’il vous fera plaisir.

Je vous embrasse avec passion,  
Votre dévoué,  
Adhémar”


	11. Raxka

Circa 530 - Cité de Tikal

L’ambiance était morose dans la grande cité de Tikal pendant la première lunaison après le putsch du Roi Wak Chan K’Awiil. Les funérailles de la Dame de Tikal avaient été faites selon le rite traditionnel, malgré toute la mise en scène pour la discréditer au moment de son sacrifice. Un résumé de sa vie et des actions importantes qu’elle avait entreprises avait été soigneusement gravé sur sa stèle. Quant à son corps, il fut embaumé puis enterré dans la pyramide mortuaire au porte de la ville. Une foule importante s’était réunie pour célébrer la mémoire de la Reine déchue. Ce n’était pas nécessairement un manque de respect envers la nouvelle autorité. Dans la mort, tout le monde était égal, qu’on fût traître ou loyal. Le Roi avait décidé de rouvrir les audiences une semaine après le sacrifice de l’ancienne souveraine, en partie pour respecter le deuil de la Reine, en partie pour avoir le temps de laisser les éventuels animosités se calmer. La délégation de Caracol se présenta naturellement aux premières heures pour s’enquérir du sort du diplomate Yun’Utsuma, qui avait disparu de la circulation. Si cet abruti n’avait pas essayé de fuir, Trax ne l’aurait pas tué. Il était mort rapidement et sans honneur.. Nous avions jeté son cadavre dans la jungle, loin des regards. Un dénommé Tuac’Tun prit la parole.  
— Seigneur, le représentant de la grande Caracol et de Son Altesse K’An est porté disparu depuis une vingtaine. Nous ne voulons pas repartir dans notre cité sans avoir une explication quant à la disparition du diplomate Yun’Utsuma.  
Notre Seigneur laissa un court silence et composa un air inquiet. Il avait l’air puissant assis sur ce grand trône.  
— Nous avions espéré que vous apporteriez à cette audience la réponse à cette question. L’honorable Yun’Utsuma ne s’est pas présenté à la cour depuis la destitution de ma sœur. Si le diplomate a effectivement disparu comme vous le dites, soyez sûr que je mettrai toutes les ressources à sa recherche. La paix avec Caracol est un enjeu majeur à mes yeux.  
Je vis passer le doute dans le regard de Tuac’Tun. Il n’en croyait pas un mot. Peut-être Yun’UTsuma lui avait-il parlé de ses plans, du chantage ? Peut-être fallait-il tuer ce Tuac’Tun aussi… Non, cela éveillerait les soupçons. La mort d’un diplomate avait déjà été un écart au plan initial, inutile de faire plus de vagues.

Les audiences se multiplièrent. Certains venaient pleins de haine et mon Roi les rassurait, il leur expliquait à quel point la Dame de Tikal les avait trahis, en rabaissant la grande cité de Tikal en la réduisant en une plateforme commerciale. D’autres venaient pour régler des litiges et mon Roi répondait avec justesse et départageait équitablement. Ces journées étaient épuisantes mais elles étaient nécessaires. Il fallait instaurer un climat de confiance. Il fallait que le Roi se montre à son peuple pour que le peuple le respecte et le craigne. Le Roi avait emménagé les appartements de la Reine et s’y était installé. C’était un bâtiment superbe, juste à côté de la grande pyramide, qui s’élevait sur deux étages et comportait plusieurs chambres, toutes richement décorées. Ses dix hommes, les Vucub-Caquix, s’étaient installés dans les chambres adjacentes à celle du Seigneur afin d’en garder l’entrée à tour de rôle. Je dormais à l’étage d’en dessous dans une chambre spacieuse. De son balcon, je pouvais admirer la jungle aux alentours, dense et familière, dans laquelle j’avais erré il y avait si longtemps avec le petit Tun’Awiil aujourd’hui devenu Roi.

Après un long voyage au travers de la forêt dense — ce souvenir commençait à s’effacer dans le brouillard de ma mémoire — le petit garçon et moi finîmes par sortir de la jungle, pour trouver l’océan infini qui s’étendait devant nous. Tun’Awiil était fasciné par cette étendue d’eau à perte de vue. Certains pensaient que l’on pouvait accéder à l’Inframonde si on naviguait suffisamment longtemps, ou si on plongeait suffisamment profond. Personnellement, je ne prêtais pas beaucoup de crédit à l’idée et même s’il y avait un fond de vérité, je n’étais pas intéressé par ce genre de révélations. Que les Humains restent en dehors du monde des Dieux. Nous campâmes sur la plage ce soir-là et je fis goûter au petit des coquillages cuits. Je me rappelai mon enfance à déambuler sur ces étendues de sable au côté de ma mère, qui m’enseignait les subtilités de la pêche et de la collecte de coquillages. La vie simple du village me manquait un peu… La vie nomade des jours précédant avait été épuisante et je décidai de mettre notre voyage en pause. Les jours qui suivirent, je construisis une petite cabane sommaire, pour avoir un toit et nous abriter de la pluie. Nous passâmes les journées à pêcher et à cueillir, vivant simplement mais calmement pendant presque une lunaison. Et puis, en allant au village voisin pour chercher du fil, les locaux me prévinrent que des soldats venaient rôder dans les environs. Ma trace avait été suivie pendant tout ce temps… Moi qui pensait l’avoir pourtant bien couverte. Notre repos prenait fin. Il nous fallait fuir de nouveau. Je décidai que nous allions remonter la côte vers le nord, profitant des plages pour masquer notre avancer. Nous entamâmes une nouvelle excursion, plus longue. Pendant quasiment deux mois, nous avons inlassablement marché le long de la côte boisée. Quand nous rencontrions un village, nous l’évitions afin de ne pas alerter les forces de la Veuve de Tikal, au cas où elles seraient toujours à notre poursuite. Tun’Awill était exténué par le rythme intense et il me fallait souvent porter l’enfant pendant de longues heures de marche, continuant uniquement par la force de ma volonté. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber le petit entre les mains meurtrières des forces de Tikal. Au fur et à mesure du voyage, le paysage se mit à changer. Les grandes plages de sable fin se transformèrent au fur et à mesure de notre avancé, d’abord en plages de galets, puis en falaises. Les plaines côtières laissèrent place à des reliefs de plus en plus importants. Nous étions sortis de la sphère d’influence de Tikal, ça, j’en étais sûr. Et j’étais sûr aussi d’une autre chose : je ne savais plus où j’étais. Ces montagnes que j’apercevais au loin et vers lesquelles nous nous dirigions m’étaient parfaitement inconnues. La végétation changeait, le climat s’adoucissait et les chaudes après-midi qui nous obligeaient à nous réfugier sous les frondaisons firent bientôt place à des journées plus fraîches, plus supportables. Nous arrivâmes bientôt à flanc des montagnes. Les massifs longeaient la côte, ne laissant plus qu’une maigre bande de verdure entre la mer et l’aridité de leurs flancs. 

Un jour, alors que nous marchions toujours dans la jungle, à portée de vue de la mer, nous fûmes embusqués par un groupe de quatre guerriers, encapuchonnés de grandes capes vertes et noires encrassées. J’avais troqué mon armure et mes armes depuis longtemps contre de la nourriture et de l’équipement pratique à la vie dans la jungle et nous étions donc nus et sans défense face à nos agresseurs. Je n’avais gardé qu’un petit couteau pour dépecer mes proies, couteau qui m’était inutile face aux arcs et aux lances nos assaillants. Je levai les mains et intimai Tun d’en faire autant.  
— Nous sommes des voyageurs et nous ne faisons que passer. Si nous avons par mégarde pénétré un domaine, nous ferons le détour qui s’impose.  
— Et où allez-vous comme ça, voyageurs ?  
Je n’avais évidemment pas de réponse à cette question, car nous ne savions pas où nous allions. Je me rappelle avoir réfléchi : mentir ou ne pas mentir. J’avais le pressentiment que ces personnes ne se laisseraient pas berner. Je me décidai à leur avouer la vérité. Aujourd’hui, je dois dire que j’étais content d’avoir suivi cet instinct.  
— Nulle part. Nous fuyons l’influence de la puissante Tikal. Nous sommes des fugitifs.  
— Rebroussez chemin. Vous n’êtes pas les bienvenus en ces terres.  
— Nous ne pouvons pas. Si les gardes de la Dame de Tikal nous trouvent, ils nous exécuteront. S’il vous plaît, nous devons continuer.  
Il y eut un silence, puis, les quatre hommes se concertèrent. Nous ne voyions pas leurs visages au travers du lourd tissu de leurs capuches. Après d’interminables minutes, le groupe baissa les armes et l’un d’eux se retourna pour nous intimer de les suivre. Nous marchâmes en silence, à flanc de montagne. À un moment donné, notre équipée bifurqua pour pénétrer dans un ravin partiellement caché par la végétation. Très vite, le ravin proposa des intersections et c’était sans hésitation que les guerriers de noir vêtus choisissaient une direction à chaque embranchement. Nous avancions dans ce méandre de gorges et de canyons depuis une bonne demi-heure quand la faille se recouvrit et que nous nous enfonçâmes dans le cœur de la montagne. Là ou je m’attendais à être plongé dans l’obscurité faute de torche, une lueur s’intensifia au fond à mesure que nous avancions et un bruit de fond se fit entendre. Bientôt, nous débouchâmes dans une grotte aux proportions gigantesques. Au centre, une pierre lumineuse irradiait de sa lumière dorée et changeante tout le reste de la cave et tout au fond, on apercevait une ville taillée dans les murs calcaires.

— Quelle est donc cette cité ?...  
— Xcarruchan. Suivez-moi et ne posez pas de question.  
Alors que nous avancions pour traverser l’excavation naturelle, nous passâmes à côté de la gigantesque pierre qui émettait sa rouge lumière. De près, son éclat était presque aveuglant. Je brûlais d’envie de demander la nature d’une telle magie, mais je me gardais bien d’interroger nos ravisseurs. Après avoir dépassé le soleil minéral, trois des quatre hommes se dispersèrent à l’approche de la ville, sûrement pour rejoindre leurs foyers. Leurs pas résonnaient dans la grande caverne. Le dernier nous accompagna au travers de la cité souterraine. Nous entrâmes dans un couloir, montâmes une volée de marches, puis ressortîmes sur une terrasse en hauteur. Ce n’était pas vraiment une terrasse, mais plutôt une alcôve taillée dans la paroi. On avait une vue imprenable sur la cité qui s’étendait quelques mètres plus bas, qui serpentait le long des murs irréguliers de cette cave. Le petit et moi nous étions arrêtés, penchés au balcon, abasourdis par cette grotte irréelle aux proportions gigantesques. Une ville si grande et pourtant dissimulée. — Suivez-moi !  
L’ordre était sec et cela nous rappela que nous n’étions pas les bienvenus, que nos vies étaient encore dans la balance et que notre sort allait être discuté sous peu. Nous empruntâmes d’autres couloirs, d’autres escaliers, avant d’être finalement amenés dans une petite pièce exigüe. La lumière du cristal central se propageait dans les couloirs, par des jeux de surface de métal poli comme je n’en n’avais jamais vu.  
— Vous passerez la nuit ici et sa Seigneurie vous recevra demain. On vous apportera du pain de maïs et une carafe d’eau plus tard.  
La pièce n’était pas une chambre, plutôt une cellule. Une paillasse sommaire traînait sur son sol froid et une petite lucarne diffusait la lumière de la pierre ardente.  
— Qu’est ce qui se passe, Raxka ? Où sommes-nous ?  
— Nous sommes prisonniers, Tun. Ces hommes nous retiennent et nous ne pouvons pas sortir.  
— Ils vont nous faire du mal ?  
— Je n’en sais rien. Je n’espère pas. J’essaierai de te protéger. Je te le promets.  
— Va-t-on mourir ?  
— Peut-être. Je ne suis sûr de rien.  
Le petit était stoïque et impassible, comme s’il n’avait pas peur, qu’il acceptait la situation avec un calme serein. J’étais impressionné par la maturité de Tun’Awill. La nuit tomba. C’était curieux d’ailleurs, à la réflexion : la lumière du Soleil ne venait pas jusqu’ici. Cela signifiait-il que le cristal variait en intensité pour imiter les cycles du Soleil ? Était-ce un objet des Dieux ? J’étais perdu dans mes réflexions quand je m’endormis.

Au petit matin, nous fûmes réveillés par des coups lourds sur la porte de notre geôle. La même personne qu’hier ouvrit la porte. Je ne le reconnus pas à son visage, toujours caché sous une lourde capuche, mais à sa voix. Il nous emmena au travers un dédale de marches et de couloirs, puis nous fit entrer dans une salle. Sur une grande table de pierre étaient posés de nombreux mets : épis de maïs, viandes grillées, fruits frais… je salivais et je pouvais sentir le petit Tun’Awiil lorgner la nourriture, mais qui ne pleurait pas ni ne faisait de bruit. Entre lui et moi était née, au cours de notre exil forcé, une certaine complicité, mais surtout une confiance absolue. L’enfant avait compris que j’étais son seul espoir de survie et je lui avais intimé de suivre mes instructions à la lettre. Cependant, malgré une chasse et une cueillette régulière, j’avais très vite manqué de flèches, et les plantes que nous trouvions ne nous nourrissaient pas suffisamment, même en grande quantité. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que nous ne mangions que très peu et je laissais de surcroît la majorité de la nourriture à Tun’Awiil. Nous étions à bout. Devant une telle torture, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de ne pas tenir en place. L’enfant avait plus besoin que moi de manger. Au bout de la table, un homme grisonnant était assis, habillé d’une fine tunique blanche. Autour de la table, dix hommes vêtus de noir. On voyait sur le torse du vieux, par transparence, le rougeoiement d’un joyau qu’il portait sous son vêtement. L’homme semblait vieux, les traits tirés, les yeux décolorés et laiteux, comme s’il était aveugle. Mais je savais qu’il ne l’était pas : il me fixait droit dans les yeux et j’avais l’impression que son regard pouvait lire dans mon âme. Puis il jeta un regard à l’enfant. Celui-ci prit peur face à une telle figure et se réfugia derrière moi en agrippant mon vêtement boueux.  
— Ainsi, vous êtes des fugitifs.  
— Oui, Seigneur, nous fuyons la cité de Tikal.  
— Pour quelles raisons ?  
— Ce petit garçon allait être tué sans autre raison que la colère et l’envie. J’ai pris sa défense et me suis enfui. J’étais un ami de son père.  
— Qui voudrait tuer un enfant si jeune par envie ?  
— Une Reine jalouse de son mari et de son bâtard de fils.  
— Ainsi, vous étiez un ami du roi de Tikal ?  
Un blanc s’installa. Un espoir fou explosa dans ma tête. Et si cet homme était lui aussi un ami de feu Chak Tok Ich’aak, roi de Tikal ? Peut-être nous prendrait-il en pitié et nous accueillerait-il dans sa ville secrète… Peut-être...  
— Je vais te dire quelque chose, mon jeune ami. Je n’en ai rien à faire de Tikal, de Caracol, d’Uxmal ou de je ne sais quelle cité. Ta vie est insignifiante à mes yeux et tu as vu quelques-uns des nombreux et sombres secrets de Xcarruchan. Je n’ai aucune raison de te croire à ton récit. Qui me dit que tu n’es pas un espion sous couverture ? Qui me dit que tu n’es pas là pour nous voler et pour vendre les secrets et les trésors de notre communauté ? Non, l’ami, je ne te fais pas confiance. Mais tu as quelque chose de hautement précieux à mes yeux et je suis prêt à troquer ta vie contre cette chose.  
L’homme avait désormais ses yeux rivés sur l’enfant.

— Encore perdu dans tes pensées, nuxib ?  
Le Roi était rentré dans ma chambre, me tirant de ma rêverie. Je n’avais pas vraiment de secret pour mon souverain et comme j’avais juré à l’enfant une honnêteté absolue et que nous avions grandi ensemble, les limites de nos vies privées s’étaient peu à peu effacées.  
— Oui, Seigneur, je repensais à notre errance et à notre arrivée à Xcarruchan.  
— Cette époque… je m’en rappelle à peine, tu sais ?  
— Chez moi, elle est ancrée avec une netteté terrifiante. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété. Pour vous. Pour moi.  
— Ah ! Cesse de me vouvoyer quand nous sommes en privé. Un père ne devrait pas vouvoyer son fils.  
— L’habitude, Tun, l’habitude.  
— Et tu ne devrais pas te morfondre sur le passé. Nous ne sommes qu’au début de notre plan, tu te rappelles ?  
— Je sais. Mais je me fais vieux, tu sais, voilà cinquante-cinq cycles que j’arpente cette terre… Et je me sens las parfois, fatigué même. La perspective de tout ce qui nous attend… est vertigineuse.  
— Allons, vieil homme ! Allons marcher un peu histoire de chasser ta morosité !  
Tun me prit par le bras et nous partîmes par une porte dérobée, à l’abri des regards de la grande place sur laquelle donnait les appartements royaux. Notre maison était voisine de la pyramide et de la jungle dense, en périphérie de la ville. Nous nous baladâmes dans la forêt, tandis que le Soleil commençait déjà à baisser. Je me rappelais ces longues semaines à avancer pour fuir, à vivre de façon précaire avec ce petit bout d’homme qui allait devenir un jour un Roi puissant. J’appréciais que Wak Chan K’Awiil prenne encore le temps de discuter et se promener à mes côtés, qu’il écoute encore mes conseils et mes histoires. C’était une marque de respect qu’il aurait pu facilement dissimuler, après une telle ascension. Mais malgré le pouvoir qu’il avait pris, malgré sa stature royale, il n’oubliait pas de se montrer respectueux envers moi. Cette affection qui avait mûrit entre nous m’était très chère. Tun s’arrêta au milieu d’une phrase et leva les yeux au ciel. Une silhouette volante se découpa entre les branchages. Elle grossit de plus en plus. Le Vucub Caquix, l’oiseau-démon, se posa dans un grand bruit, fracassant quelques branches au passage. Trax mit instantanément un genou à terre, repliant ses ailes noires en signe de déférence. Les plumes de son visage marquaient une expression inquiète.  
— Seigneur, nous avons attrapé un espion qui furetait dans votre chambre.  
— Amène-moi à lui. Raxka, je te laisse rentrer à pied.  
— Bien, Seigneur.  
Trax prit Wak Chan K’Awiil par la taille et les deux s’envolèrent vers la cité.


	12. Adhémar Mertz

Vendredi 31 Juillet 1908 - Paris

Ciel… Pourquoi avais-je été maudit de la sorte ? Quel affreux sort m’avait joué le destin ? Alors que je pensais poser ses fondations, mon monde s’écroula à la place de s’élever… 

Je profite d’un espacement entre mes crises de sanglots pour coucher par écrit mes derniers mois dans mon carnet. Dans l’affreux tournant que ma vie avait pris précipitamment, je l’avais négligé… J’ai déjà commencé cette page trois fois et à chaque reprise, les premiers traits d’encre m'arrachaient des larmes interminables et je devais déchirer mon précieux cahier pour recommencer.

J’étais de retour à Paris depuis quelques jours et j’avais retrouvé le confort de mon appartement et la chaleur de ma compagne. J’avais rendez-vous  
— Monsieur Lebuchy ! C’est un plaisir de vous revoir !  
— Le plaisir est pour moi, jeune homme ! Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l’aise monsieur Mertz.  
Je serrai chaleureusement la main de mon patron. Dans le grand bureau si familier, je m’emparai d’une chaise au coussin rouge et m’assis, prenant soin de déboutonner ma veste neuve pour ne pas en abîmer les coutures. Monsieur Lebuchy n’avait pas beaucoup changé, à part peut-être la moustache qu’il avait inversée, je n’en savais trop rien.  
— Comme vous le savez, Monsieur Guichard m’a déjà fait son rapport. Mais en votre qualité de chef de projet adjoint, je souhaite que vous m’en fassiez un également. Surement vos conclusions apporterons une vision légèrement différente de la situation. Alors, faites-moi le récit par le menu de votre aventure.  
Ce disant, monsieur Lebuchy sortit un grand dossier et sa plume pour prendre des notes sur une feuille vierge. Il y avait consigné tous mes envois.  


Je sortis mon carnet de note et tout en parcourant mes feuillets, je narrais au directeur ce qui n’avait pas pu être consigné dans les lettres hebdomadaires que je lui adressais. Au bout d’une bout d’un temps, monsieur Lebuchy profita d’une pause pour m’interrompre.  
— Je serais particulièrement intéressé par une synthèse de votre vécu. Que pourrait-on améliorer pour que les prochains salariés que nous envoyons ne connaissent pas vos déconvenus ?  
— S’il y a un point sur lequel il me faut appuyer plus qu’autre chose, c’est de cesser toute activité durant la période hivernale. Car même des opérations jugées sans risque, comme le montage ou démontage des outils de forage, peuvent tourner au drame. Nous avons évité l’accident de peu lorsque la bourrasque a frappée l’échafaudage de la foreuse et a couchée la structure sur le côté. Si ces braves ouvriers roumains n’avaient pas eu l’incroyable réflexe de sauter les trois mètres qui les séparaient du sol sans hésiter, les bougres seraient mort aplatis à l’heure qu’il est.  
— En effet, j’ai cru comprendre que les conditions sont plus dangereuses que ce qui avait été anticipé. À la lecture de votre rapport, je dois avouer avoir été surpris par la puissance du vent.  
— Toute la région n’est qu’un vaste dédale de montagnes et de vallées. Les bourrasques s’engouffrent au nord du massif des Carpates et s’accélèrent dans les anfractuosités du massif montagneux. Si je me rappelle de mes cours, c’est l’oeuvre de l’effet Venturi  
— Soit, soit. Épargnez-moi les technicités météorologiques, je n’en ai cure.  
— Bien monsieur. En tout cas, je préconise un arrêt pur et simple du chantier de décembre à la mi-février.  
— Voilà qui ralentira sensiblement notre installation dans la région… Mais soit, je prends note de vos recommandations.  
— Secondement, il faut faire pression sur l’Oil Transport Association pour que son réseau se développe jusqu’au lieu de stockage. Les problèmes de logistique sont déjà suffisamment complexes sans que nous n’ayons besoin de rajouter à l’équation le transvasement hebdomadaire de nos cuves de stockage deux-cents kilomètres au nord. En plus d’être onéreux, je ne peux qu’insister sur le fait que l’accident tragique qui s’est produit sur les routes n’aurait pas été si l’OTA avait tenu ses engagements et ses délais.  
— Je puis vous assurer que l’Oil Transport Association a déjà entendu parler de moi. J’étais furieux lorsque vous m’avez appris que leur incompétence avait coûté la vie d’un brave chauffeur et sa cargaison. J’ai porté l’affaire devant le tribunal du Commerce de Paris et j’ai la ferme intention d’obtenir des dommages et intérêts à la famille du défunt.  
— Voici mes principales recommandations d’ordre organisationnels. Jules et moi avons prévu de tenir quelques conférences pour sensibiliser les ingénieurs qui seront envoyés sur place, si vous ne voyez pas d’inconvénient à une telle initiative, bien entendu.  
— Pas le moins du monde.  
— Bien. Je ferai parvenir au club les réservations nécessaires pour disposer d’un créneau dans l’amphithéâtre.

M. Lebuchy finit de prendre quelques notes, puis se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers le petit meuble, sortant une bouteille de single malt. Je pris ce geste comme le signe que la formalité de la réunion venait de se dissiper et en profitai pour sortir ma pipe et commencer à la bourrer. Puis, une fois son fond d’alcool servi (il ne m’en proposait plus car il savait que je n’appréciais pas l’alcool outre mesure)  
— Jeune homme, vous avez fait un travail exemplaire. M. Guichard n’a cessé de vanter votre pragmatisme et votre sang-froid durant la mission. Vous vous en êtes remarquablement bien tiré en tant que chef de projet adjoint. De plus, les objectifs ont été remplis malgré les difficultés qui ont surgi durant votre séjour. Je suis très satisfait, mon jeune ami, et j’ai décidé de récompenser votre engagement pour la Compagnie Francaise des Huiles Rocheuses par une augmentation, bien entendu, mais aussi par un nouveau poste. J’ai appris que votre femme attendait un enfant, il serait donc cruel de vous renvoyer à l’étranger aussi promptement. Je vous propose donc de prendre la direction du cabinet de prospection.  
Je jubilais. Jules m’avait promis de toucher deux mots à M. Lebuchy de mes ambitions et des mes impératifs de père qui allaient bientôt chambouler ma vie. Le gredin avait tenu parole ! J’étais si content que je me levai et dû retenir mes larmes. J’avais eu tellement peur d’être renvoyé dans une autre contrée lointaine. J’avais apprécié ce voyage et les défis qu’il m’avait opposés avaient tous été stimulants. Mais pour l’instant, je voulais me concentrer sur ma vie, ma femme et mon futur fils.  
— Monsieur, c’est avec soulagement et avec une immense joie que j’accepte le poste que vous me confiez.

Je me rappelle cette félicité avec autant de force qu’elle laisse aujourd’hui un vide lancinant... Ces moments de grâce, les deux mois d’intense bonheur qui suivirent, cette période de mon retour. Apolline était enceinte ! Nous allions enfin fonder une famille. Elle avait fait coïncider son retour de Deauville avec mon arrivée depuis la Roumanie. Nous nous étions retrouvés à la gare et lorsque je la vis dans la foule, je ne pus retenir mes larmes et m’effondrai dans ses bras, secoué de sanglots de joie.  
— Apolline, ma mie...  
Elle pleurait aussi et elle m’embrassait, m’agrippant le manteau avec force et m’attirant contre elle comme si elle ne devait plus jamais me lâcher. C’est alors que je sentis un mouvement, comme un petit coup dans mon abdomen. Je me reculais et remarquais enfin le gros ventre.  
— Êtes-vous…  
— Oui !  
Un sourire radieux se dessina sur mon visage et je me remis à pleurer de plus belle. J’étais béni, touché par la grâce de Dieu et comblé d’un bonheur si intense qu’il se condensait en grosses larmes et s’échappait par mes yeux. Elle m’avoua plus tard qu’elle ne m’avait rien dit par lettre afin que je ne m’inquiète pas.  
— Comment allons-nous l’appeler ?  
— Je ne sais encore mon amour. Mais je fatigue déjà…  
— Oh oui ! Bien sûr ! Laissez-moi appeler un cocher et rentrons sans plus attendre !  
Une fois à l’appartement, nous ne continuâmes pas la conversation. Les baisers firent place aux mots. Après tant de mois de privation, le désir fut trop fort. Je m’endormis à ses côtés alors qu’elle me caressait doucement les cheveux, une oreille sur le côté de son ventre pour écouter les mouvements de notre enfant. Le lit était douillet, la couette chaude, et pour la première fois depuis bien des mois, je n’avais pas froid. Le lendemain, nous passâmes la journée au lit, discutant de l’avenir.  
— Je brûle de savoir comment nous nommerons notre fils.  
— Si c’est un fils !  
— N’y a-t-il aucun moyen de savoir à l’avance ?  
— Je crains que non, Adhémar. Cependant, je prend un remède que ma mère m’a prescrit. Cela devrait augmenter les chances que ce soit un garçon.  
— J’aimerai notre enfant quel que soit son sexe. Et je vous jure de le protéger. Oh, douce Apolline, je vous le jure devant Dieu.  
Je me rappelle avoir déclamer ces mots de façon théatrale, exagérée, montant sur le lit et portant les bras au ciel… Peut-être étais-je punis pour mon hybris ?

Les semaines passèrent, je pris contact avec un médecin et deux sages-femmes qui habitaient dans les environs et pourraient être convoqués sans délai le moment venu. Je pris des congés que monsieur Lebuchy m’accorda de bonne grâce. Jules passait régulièrement pour me tenir au courant des dernières actualités de la Compagnie. Je ne prenais plus trop le temps de passer au club car je voulais rester aux côtés d’Apolline. Elle fatiguait vite ces derniers temps et ne pouvait se déplacer qu’au prix de grands efforts. Il m’apportait des plans, des relevés topographiques afin de me “nourrir l’esprit”, comme il disait en plaisantant. Le soir souvent, nous veillions tout les deux et parlions comme nous en avions pris l’habitude après toutes ces soirées passées dans le fumoir de l’hôtel à Brasov. Une complicité certaine était née entre nous. Je fis rencontrer Jules et Apolline et les deux sympathisèrent très rapidement. Je me souviens que tous les jours, nous allions nous promener dans le parc comme l’avait recommandé le médecin. Cela faisait du bien à l’enfant. Un joyeux soleil de mai répandait sa douce lueur sur le Champ de Mars, où nous avions l’habitude de pique-niquer après la messe dominicale que nous célébrions à Notre Dame. Nous flânions l’après-midi, marchant lentement sur les bords de Seine, savourant la fraîcheur du majestueux fleuve et goûtant à ces après-midi d’été qui s’éternisaient… Et le soir, nous nous lovions dans notre appartement, nous nous câlinions et lorsqu’elle s’endormait, je priais Dieu et le remerciais de sa bonté. J’étais heureux, purement et simplement, ma vie prenait un tournant merveilleux, j’étais comblé de toutes les bontés que notre Seigneur pouvait accorder aux Hommes.

L’accouchement approchait. Les contractions de ma douce Apolline se faisaient de plus en plus régulières - et par moments, douloureuses. Nous écourtâmes nos balades pendant un temps, pour finalement les oublier. Et finalement, un soir alors que nous allions passer à table, Apolline me cria depuis la chambre à l’étage d’appeler le médecin. Ce que je fis dare-dare, appliquant le protocole maintes fois répété. Je rentrai ensuite dans la chambre, n’ayant plus rien à faire d’autre qu’attendre. Je susurrai des mots doux à mon aimée, lui jurant que tout irait bien. Je l’embrassai sur le front et essayai de garder mon calme. Moins d’une demi-heure plus tard, le médecin et les deux sages-femmes débarquèrent et filèrent dans la chambre. Je fis parvenir un message à Jules et celui-ci arriva au plus vite. Nous nous enfermâmes dans mon bureau, au premier étage. Jules constata ma tension et me servit un grand verre de cognac, outrepassant mon attrait limité pour la chose. Je descendis le verre d’une grande et unique lampée et tendit de nouveau le verre ballon.  
— Ressers-moi, l’ami.  
— En cette soirée, je te sers ce que tu voudras.  
Jules se servit un verre aussi. Durant mes rares moments de calme, je lisais de l’anxiété chez lui aussi. Les minutes passaient avec une douloureuse lenteur. On n’entendait rien depuis mon bureau. Puis, une porte s’ouvrit, on entendit brièvement le médecin donner un ordre sec à la sage femme. Elle sortit de l’appartement et remonta cinq minutes plus tard, puis referma la porte derrière elle avant que je n’aie pu poser la moindre question. Puis, les minutes se transformèrent en heures insupportables. D’autres personnes arrivèrent. Après trois heures sans nouvelles, je ne tint plus en place. Voir ce ballet de visages inconnus défilés chez moi me rendait terriblement anxieux. J’allai frapper à la porte. Une sage femme que je ne connaissais pas m’ouvrit avec un air inquiet.  
— Tout va bien, madame ? Comment se déroule l’accouchement ?  
— Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment.  
Un hurlement déchira le silence qui régnait dans l’appartement et la porte se referma instantanément. Je commençais à paniquer. Je toquai vigoureusement à la porte.  
— Ouvrez-moi ! Comment va Apolline ? Comment va mon enfant ?!  
Jules sortit du bureau et vint me prendre par les épaules et me calma en m’asseyant sur ma chaise.  
— Qu’est ce qu’il se passe Jules ? Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas dire ce qu’il se passe ?!  
— Calme-toi ! Calme-toi, je te dis !  
Je tremblais de façon inconsidérée. Jules me tendit un verre de cognac, mais je dégageai son bras d’un grand geste, projetant le verre au sol. Un nouveau cri, plus long, plus déchirant, retentit malgré l’isolation des murs du duplex. Je bondis et plus rien ne pouvait m’arrêter. Je gravis les marches de marches quatre à quatre et enfonçai la porte, projetant au sol la sage femme qui était posté derrière. La scène était affreuse et elle restera gravée dans ma mémoire, comme un marquage au fer rouge sur un taureau, cicatrice indélébile, stigmate à jamais mémorisé. Le lit était maculé de sang. Ma femme était d’une pâleur effrayante et la tête bleutée d’un enfant sortait de son intimité.  
— Qu’est-ce que…  
— Qu’on fasse sortir le mari !!! hurla le médecin. 

Je crois que je m’évanouis, car je ne me rappelle plus de la suite. À mon réveil, j’étais allongé sur le grand sofa du salon. Jules discutait à voix basse avec le médecin. Puis, quand les deux hommes notèrent mon réveil, ils s’avancèrent vers moi. L’obstétricien prit la parole.  
— Monsieur… J’ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre épouse et l’enfant n’ont pas survécu à l’accouchement...  
Ces mots ne faisaient aucun sens, ni pris un par un, ni mis bout à bout. Ce cauchemar allait prendre fin. Ô mon Dieu, réveillez-moi de cet enfer ! Ce ne pouvait-être la réalité… Ce n’était pas possible… Mon regard chercha celui de Jules, mais il était fuyant. Je percevais des larmes de ses yeux… Non… Pitié… Pitié… Seigneur, ayez pitié de moi...  
— Apolline… Elle est en vie n’est-ce pas docteur ?  
Mes sanglots étouffaient mes mots. A l’écriture de ces mots, au rappel de ces paroles d’incompréhension, je me revois, implorant le médecin de renier la vérité en choeur avec moi, de scander le mensonge de l’horrible réalité pour calmer mon chagrin. Je n’arrivais pas à formuler de phrases cohérentes. Je gisais, là, sur mon sofa, à me noyer dans mes larmes. J’étais perdu… Je suis perdu...

Il faut que... Je dois faire cet effort. Cet effort de mémoire, avant que le temps et la tristesse ne déteignent sur mes souvenirs comme les larmes déteignent sur la page de mon cahier. Il me faut coucher par écrit cet événement majeur de ma vie, comme je me l’étais promis à l’achat de ce cahier. Il me faut transcrire mon tourment sur le papier et espérer qu’en faisant de la sorte, l’encre draine ma peine et mon chagrin en soit diminué d’autant… Il faut que je lutte contre l’idée d’arracher cette page que les larmes défigurent, que ma main tremblante écorche, encore une fois arraché avec rage, il faut que je lutte… Mais je n’en peux plus… Comment pourrai-je vivre sans elle… Comment pourrai-je vivre avec pour dernier souvenir ce sanglant tableau ?...

COMMENT LE POURRAI-JE ?! M’ENTENDS-TU SEIGNEUR ?!  
COMMENT LE POURRAI-JE ??!!....


	13. Raxka

Circa 530 - Cité de Tikal

Quand j’arrivai au palais, un garde m’indiqua une salle où le Seigneur Wak Chan K’Awiil m’attendait. En entrant dans la pièce, je vis le jeune homme de la suite de Yun’Utsuma, le diplomate de Caracol à terre et nu. Il avait les mains ligotées dans le dos et son corps était sanguinolent. Son visage était enflé, des incisions étaient apparentes sur son flanc. À côté de lui, Ruxma, ses grandes ailes noires repliées, les griffes en sang, attendait ses ordres. Le Roi était devant le prisonnier, torse nu, Ool’Píichi le Cœur Ardent, incrusté dans sa poitrine, pulsant rapidement de toutes les nuances de rouge dans l’obscurité de la salle sombre. Il prit son élan et décocha un puissant coup de poing à Tuac’Tun.  
— Pourquoi étais-tu dans ma chambre !?  
Le petit restait muet, luttant sûrement pour rester conscient.  
— Tu sais que je peux faire durer tes souffrances pendant aussi longtemps que je le désire, vermine. Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu sais et je t’accorderai une mort rapide. Résiste… et je t’assure que la douleur aura raison de ton esprit.  
Tuac’Tun tentait de rester de marbre, mais son torse faisait des va-et-vient saccadés. Sûrement lui avait-on cassé quelques côtes. C’était un classique de Ruxma et un excellent moyen de commencer une séance d’interrogatoire. La douleur était intense et quand on pensait s’accommoder à la première décharge, on se rendait compte que chaque respiration serait un calvaire jusqu’à en redouter la suivante.  
— PARLE !  
Un autre crochet, la mâchoire se déboîta dans un craquement sec. Une petite secousse sismique fit trembler les murs. Du sang coula de la bouche désarticulée de Tuac’Tun. 

Ruxma s’assura que le prisonnier ne s’étouffait pas avec sa langue — on ne voulait pas qu’il meurt prématurément sans avoir révélé ses secrets — et d’un cou sec et expert, remit la mâchoire en place. Le prisonnier hurla. J’avais pris la précaution de fermer la lourde porte de bois en rentrant. On pouvait lire de la détermination dans les yeux de Tuac’Tun, mais on pouvait aussi lire l’horreur d’avoir affaire à un monstre mi-homme mi-oiseau et à un Roi sertie d’une pierre magique. Ool’Píichi, le cœur de verre, illuminait le visage déformé de Tuac’Tun de sa lumière changeante, découpant sur le visage tuméfiée des ombres improbables. Le regard du torturé se fixa sur le joyau, comme hypontisé… Et la panique se dessina sur son visage. Wak Chan K’Awill se rapprocha du jeune homme jusqu’à ce que le prisonnier n’eût plus pour unique vision que l’imposante pierre rougeoyante.  
— La vue te plaît, mon garçon ? Plonge… plonge ton regard… Dis moi ce que tu vois…  
— Je… Je vois… NON ! JE NE CÉDERAI PAS !  
Tuac’Tun tourna violemment la tête et ferma les yeux. Le rubis ne marchait pas non plus sur lui. La pierre avait un effet captivant sur les âmes. Comme si les lumières irréelles qui en émanaient étaient dotées d’un pouvoir hypnotisant. Tout le monde n’était pas aussi sensible. Pas au début. Son esprit était fort, mais mon séjour à Xcarruchan m’avait appris que tous les esprits pouvaient être brisés.  
— Seigneur, avez-vous besoin de moi ? demandais-je.  
Wak Chan K’Awiil tourna la tête et réalisa que j’étais présent dans la pièce. Il se releva et se dirigea vers moi en remettant sa tunique blanche.  
— Allons dehors. Cette salle empeste la peur et la mort.

Nous sortîmes de la salle et j’inspirai pleinement la première bouffée d’air frais et sain.  
— C’est Ouro qui l’a vu. Il pense qu’il n’était pas seul. Mais ils n’ont attrapé que lui. Trax, Tac survolent la jungle depuis la fin de l’après-midi. Ils cherchent la délégation de Caracol, partie ce matin, mais il semblerait qu’elle ne suive pas la route. Yoatl quant à lui cherche à pister les espions en fuite.  
— Qu’allons-nous faire ? Qu’ont-ils pu voir dans ta chambre, Tun ?  
— Je n’en sais rien. Je ne garde pas grand-chose dans ma chambre. Mais peut-être ont-ils vu un les Vucub-Caquix…  
— Ce serait… fâcheux. Mais en même temps, on peut utiliser ce fait.  
— Développe, nuxib.  
— Eh bien, admettons qu’ils aient vu la vraie nature de tes gardes… Ils le raconteront, ils en parleront à leurs amis à Caracol. Certains les croiront, d’autres non. Et de bouche à oreille, une rumeur sera née. Les gens des autres villes auront peur de toi.  
— Et ?  
— Et dans l’immédiat, cela n’aura peut-être aucune importance. Mais plus tard, cette donnée jouera peut-être en notre faveur.  
— De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire. Si les fuyards ont bien préparé leurs coups, nous ne les retrouveront pas.  
Le Roi se tourna vers moi, le regard dans le vide. C’était l’expression qu’il prenait quand il réfléchissait. Je décidai d’exprimer ma pensée à voix haute.  
— Je pense que c’est le bon moment pour lancer notre projet, Tun. J’y réfléchissais… Et je ne vois plus d’objection.  
— Il faudra que nous réglions cette affaire avec Caracol dans les plus bref délais, alors. Je t’envoie en émissaire pour négocier les achats de matières premières et t’assurer que la paix tiendra aussi longtemps que possible entre nos deux cités. Tu as carte blanche.  
— Bien, Tun. Il sera fait selon ton désir.  
— Après ce voyage, nuxib, je te promets de te laisser le repos. Tu mérites de retrouver la tranquillité et de profiter cette belle ville florissante qui fut un jour ta maison.  
— Je savais ce qui m’attendait quand nous avons ébauché nos plans, Tun. Je n’ai pas peur du chemin, je suis encore en forme malgré mes années. Une ou deux semaines dans la jungle ne me font pas peur.  
— Tu ne partiras pas seul. J’envoie avec toi une escorte et un cadeau pour compenser la disparition de Yun’Utsuma et calmer les esprits. Tu auras l’air plus… diplomatique, comme ça !  
— Bien. Ça ne devrait pas être très long. Je devrais être de retour dans moins de trois vingtaines.  
— Tu pars demain.  
— Entendu, Tun.

Le lendemain, alors que je m’en allais de la cité dans la matinée, Tuac’Tun était libéré de la douleur par une dague dans le coeur après une longue nuit de torture. Son corps sans vie avait été défiguré pour que nul ne puisse l’identifier. A cette heure, le Seigneur convoquait les nobles dans la salle d’audience, en haut de la pyramide royale, pour leur expliquer que son intronisation avait fait des jaloux dans les cités voisines, sans nommer pour l’instant Caracol, et qu’une d’entre elle avait envoyé des espions. Il leur montrerait le cadavre du voleur pour prouver ses dires et ferait trembler la terre en se lançant dans une tirade bouillonnante pour convaincre la noblesse que leurs intérêts étaient menacés. Pour mettre ces gens là de son côté, il fallait leur montrer qu’on était prêt à protéger leur fortune de leur influence. Et puis, il s’adresserait au peuple.

Notre petit prisonnier avait fini par être brisé. Les horreurs qu’avait infligées Ruxma avaient eu raison de la résistance du serviteur de Caracol. Il nous avait confirmé ce que nous redoutions : il n’était pas seul à s’être infiltré dans la chambre du Roi. Après la disparition de son maître Yun’Utusma et l’audience, Tuac’Tun avait eu le pressentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas et avait décidé de mener sa petite enquête. Convaincant un ou deux de ses amis, ils étaient rentrés par effraction dans le palais royal, puis dans la chambre du Souverain. Ils n’avaient rien trouvé, parce qu’il n’y avait rien à trouver. Tac les avait repérés et avait attrapé Tuac’Tun mais pas les deux autres. Mon petit cortège laissait la grande pyramide derrière nous vers le soleil levant  
— Peuple de Tikal ! Le temps est venu ! Le Dieu Qʼuqʼumatz m’est apparu en rêve et m’a confié la tâche de bâtir un temple en son nom pour qu’on y célèbre sa grandeur.  
Comme pour appuyer ces propos, la terre trembla, arrachant un cri de surprise à la foule qui se rassemblait sur la grande place. On pouvait entendre les murmures se répandre.  
— Les Dieux approuvent.  
— Cabrakan donne son accord.  
Les prêtres sortirent de leurs temples respectifs et se mirent à entamer des chants religieux sur leurs estrades respectives. Très vite, la foule les reprit et la grande place se transforma en lieu de prière. L’effet avait été soigneusement dosé. Les prêtres avaient été prévenus. De la manipulation de foule à son plus fin degré. Le peuple de Tikal venait, implicitement, d’accorder sa bénédiction au projet du Roi. Après un silence, Wak Chan K’Awiil reprit.  
— Nous construirons le temple près de l’Acropole...  
Mon cortège franchit le grand portail de la ville. En tournant derrière la muraille qui entourait la cité, le tumulte de la ville s’effaça pour laisser place aux bruissements de la jungle. La route entre Tikal et Caracol était bien entretenue. Le chemin avait été creusé et la végétation dégagée. Dans une dizaine de jours, nous devrions avoir atteint la cité de l’Alligator. Je profitais de la monotonie de la marche pour me replonger dans mes souvenirs et mon esprit divagua vers Xcarruchan...

C’était l’enfant que voulait le vieil homme, cela semblait évident. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel intérêt pour ce petit de quatre années que cet homme ne connaissait pas hier ?  
— J’ai dédié ma vie à cet enfant. J’ai sacrifié tout ce que j’avais, mes amis, mes possessions, pour protéger la vie de cet enfant. Je dois rester à ses côtés.  
— Je n’ai aucune utilité d’un homme comme toi.  
— Je ne peux pas troquer l’enfant contre ma vie. J’ai déjà fait cet échange il y a trois mois.  
— Tu es têtu. Je ne veux pas de mal à l’enfant. Je veux un successeur. Il sera bien traité ici, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter.  
— Si vous voulez un successeur, prenez une femme.  
— Ah ! N’as-tu donc rien remarqué, étranger ?  
— Cesse de parler par énigmes, vieil homme.  
— N’as-tu pas remarqué le profond silence qui règne dans cette ville ?  
Un sourire méchant apparut sur les lèvres de l’homme attablé. A la réflexion, à part les gardes en cape noire, je n’avais croisé ni entendu personne d’autre.  
— Elle est morte. Xcarruchan est une ville maudite et désertée. Et nous sommes les spectres qui la hantent. Nous sommes les derniers survivants de cette prison infernale.  
— Qui êtes-vous ?...  
Un des hommes en noir, celui qui était venu nous sortir de notre prison ce matin, se dévêtit de son lourd manteau. Alors que la tunique grossière tombait au sol dans un bruit étouffé, un bruissement se fit entendre. Deux grandes ailes noires s’étirèrent pour se replier ensuite. Mon regard remonta, abasourdi, vers le visage de l’homme qui venait de se découvrir. Tout son corps était recouvert de plumes, jusqu’à son visage. Le long de son cou, le plumage rampait et venait recouvrir intégralement les traits de l’homme, jusqu’aux cheveux qui étaient tombés pour laisser place à l’horrible mutation. Seule sa bouche et ses yeux avaient été épargnés. Les neufs autres hommes - pouvait-on encore les appeler “hommes” ? - firent tomber leurs manteaux de la même manière. Dix Vucub Caquix, des oiseaux-démon, entouraient désormais le vieil homme assis. Tun avait fermé les yeux et sanglotait. Je n’en menais pas large moi non plus.  
— Je ne… Qui êtes-vous ?  
— Mon identité importe peu. Ce qui importe, c’est que je suis mourant et que ce qu’il reste de mon peuple se meurt avec moi.  
Avait-il dit en désignant d’un geste ample les dix hybrides.  
— Il me faut un enfant fort et robuste. Si la moitié de ce que tu racontes est vrai, ce petit a vécu l’enfer vert, la privation, la séparation. Il est encore en vie malgré toutes ces épreuves. Il fera un Roi robuste.  
— Je ne vous suis plus. Roi de quoi ? Quel royaume gouvernez-vous si cette ville est morte ?  
— L’enfant doit être le prochain porteur.  
— Non. Prenez-moi à sa place.  
— Tu ne comprends pas. Et tu ne pourras jamais comprendre.  
Le vieillard - sa voix était si roque ! - lança un bref regard à l’un des oiseaux-démon. Celui-ci s’avança vers moi et me frappa à la tête avant que je n’eus le temps de réagir. Je me retrouvai projeté violemment contre le mur et perdit connaissance.

Quand je me réveillais, j’étais au sol, de retour dans la cellule. Un des oiseaux-démon était penché au-dessus de moi et me toisait d’un regard cruel. Je lisais de la malveillance dans son expression. Il me donna un coup de pied dans les côtes et un bruit horrible d’os brisé se fit clairement entendre par dessus mon cri de douleur. Il m’en avait sûrement brisée une. Sciemment. La douleur était horrible et chaque respiration la renouvellait. Je mis mes mains sur ma tête et essayai de me recroqueviller en position fœtale, anticipant le prochain coup, mais je ne pouvais pas. La côte cassée me lançait de façon si perçante qu’elle m’arrachait un hoquet à chaque fois que j’inspirais.  
— Pitié...  
Les coups s’abattaient, sans relâche. Mon tortionnaire était sourd à mes suppliques. Ma tête était rythmée par la douleur, par la saccade des coups. Le sang engluait mes paupières et je ne distinguais plus rien qu’une image flou de mon agresseur. Un répit inattendu dura quelques secondes, je passai mon bras sur mes yeux pour essuyer le sang. Il tenait maintenant une hache de jade et un rictus défigurait son visage. Il leva son arme...

…Puis se figea. J’entendis un hurlement inhumain, un cri qui ne pouvait pas sortir de la bouche d’une personne, déchirer le silence macabre qui précédait mon exécution. C’était effrayant. Le cri se transforma en une plainte suraiguë qui me glaça le sang. La terre se mit à trembler de façon terrible, une pierre tomba du plafond dans un nuage de poussière et une pluie de cailloux. J’allais mourir ici, enseveli dans une ville maudite que personne ne connaissait. Et j’allais mourir en n’ayant pas tenu ma promesse à mon Roi et l’enfant serait à la merci de ce tyran déchu. Et puis tout s’arrêta. Le Vucub-Caquix abaissa la hache et sortit de la pièce sans briser le silence dans lequel il s’était terré. Je restais quelques instant seul, puis Tun entra, boitant et hirsute. Il était torse-nu et couvert d’éclaboussures de sang. Un joyau rouge sang était incrusté dans son torse et pulsait d’une lumière folle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin du deuxième grand chapitre


	14. Interlude

2014 - Banlieue de Metz

  
— A table ! cria Marie.  
Je sors d’un coup de ma transe littéraire. Le bruit des marmots qui courent dans l’escalier tambourinent. Mais qu’est ce que c’était que ce bouquin ? Intercalé entre les pages natives du carnet, des feuilles volantes racontant une fiction avec des personnages Maya. J’en prend une que je sors pour mieux l’examiner. Ces feuillets sont rédigés sur un papier moins épais et moins blanc, écrit avec moins de soin. C’est pourtant l’écriture d’Adhémar, j’en suis presque certain. Ses “o” ratatinés ne trompent pas. Pourquoi avait-il prit le temps d’intercaler des chapitres de son histoire pré-colombienne entre les chapitres de sa vie ? C’est comme s’il voulait signifier un lien… Qu’il mettait un parallèle entre les deux époques, les deux narrateurs. En tout cas, c’est intriguant. Le roman m’avait happé presque quatre heures durant, moi qui n’arrive d’habitude pas à me concentrer pour lire un article de journal. Je me lève du fauteuil ou je m’étais vautré. Je n’ai pas entendu Marie rentrer.  
— A table ! répéta-t-elle.  
— J’arrive ! criais-je en retour.

J’entre dans la cuisine, embrasse ma femme qui était revenu d’un diner chez ses parents. En réalité, je n’ai qu’une envie, c’est de pouvoir enfin me poser dans mon lit et reprendre la lecture de ce manuscrit. Après un petit dîner léger à base de petits pois /carottes — pour une fois les enfants ne rechignent pas à les manger — nous couchons les enfants. Ils tombèrent de fatigue. Puis, après une petite douche, je me change et passe finalement sous la couette. J’allume ma petite lampe de chevet et replonge avidement dans la lecture. Le ticket de bus qui me sert de marque page tombe et je reprend finalement la lecture là ou je l’ai stoppé.  
— Ben alors doudou, m’interpelle ma femme, les enfants m’ont raconté la chasse au trésor que tu as organisé. Ils étaient ravis.  
Je murmure un “oui” faible en essayant de ne pas perdre ma phrase.  
— Et du coup, tu avais planifié ça de longue date ?  
Je baisse le livre et regarde ma femme qui se déshabille pour se changer.  
— Désolé, Marie, je suis plongé dans cette lecture. J’ai trouvé ce journal dans le coffre. J’ai très envie de connaître la suite…  
— Ah bah d’accord. Ce soir, c’est chacun de son coté ?  
Je hoche silencieusement la tête et la replonge dans les pages du cahier. Elle prend sa tablette et y branche ses écouteurs.


	15. Adhémar Mertz

Jeudi 6 Août 1908 - Paris

Je tombe.  
Encore et encore.

Une chute infernale aux travers les infâmes relents idylliques de mes rêves dans l’abysse qui s’est ouvert à mes pieds il y a quelques jours. Je passe à travers les nuages cotonneux de mes souvenirs de cette vie. Je la vois nue et je sens ses seins contre mon corps, je sens son étreinte, j’entends ces mots qu’elle me susurrait.

Et puis je m’écrase, une marionnette désarticulée. Je geins, je pleure. Le sol est boueux, inégal. Je n’ai pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où je suis. Cette odeur, elle ne m’est pas familière pour le moment. C’est celle des soirées solitaires, c’est la fragrance suave des larmes qui ne sèchent pas. Me voilà, Royaume de la Solitude. Me voilà, mon Enfer, mon Tartare. Ici, pas de flamme, pas de diablotin qui s’agite. Ici, c’est l’immobilité, la fixité, le vide. Je suis seul avec ma misère perdu dans un marécage de cendres et de remords. Pourquoi suis-je parti si longtemps ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté à ses côtés plutôt que d’aller passer une demi-année à Brasov ? Si seulement j’avais su son funeste sort… Seul supplicié, condamné à errer dans l’infinité des limbes de ma tristesse jusqu’à ce que mes articulations rouillées raidissent une dernière fois et me figent en une statue grotesque.

Elle me manque. Un vide se creuse en moi, j’étais sur le chemin de la complétion et maintenant je suis un amputé. On ne se rend jamais plus compte de l’amour qu’on reçoit des gens qu’au moment où on les perd. J’avais le bonheur et la joie. J’avais l’amour et l’attention de cette femme.

Je suis seul dans cette chambre sinistrement blanche.  
Je suis seul.

Samedi 29 Août 1908 - Paris

J’ai redouté rouvrir ce cahier. Je me rappellais de façon trop vive ces derniers messages que j’y avais écrits, délires d’un homme en proie à ses démons et noyé dans sa tristesse. Pitoyable tentative de déverser mon chagrin en dehors de ma tête. Je me rends compte désormais que c’est un fardeau que le papier ne pourra pas m’aider à apaiser. Cependant, si à l’instar de l’alcool, dont j’admets abuser ces derniers temps, l’écriture me calme ne serait-ce que pour un temps, eh bien, je balaie mon dégoût et je reprends ma plume. En ce soir, un mois après le décès de ma famille, je prends mon courage à deux mains, ramasse le cahier que j’avais lancé au travers de la pièce et qui traînait depuis lors à terre, près de la fenêtre, et je défais le lacet de cuir.

Voilà un mois qu’Apolline et mon enfant sont morts. Qu’ai-je fait en un mois ? Rien. Si ce n’est perdre toute envie de vivre, toute motivation de poursuivre mon métier, tout plaisir à faire la moindre activité. Je suis resté dans un état catatonique pendant plusieurs jours. Jules s’est inquiété, on m’a envoyé à l’hôpital. Je n’ai rien dit, rien fait. J’avais la tête vidée. Trop souvent, des souvenirs revenaient. Je me revoyais dans le parc, récitant ce sonnet stupide devant le miroir, je nous revois nous embrasser… Chacune de ces pensées me plongeait dans une tristesse infinie et je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes. Elles sortaient en flot continu, une fontaine de douleur et de mélancolie. La douleur devenait si forte qu’elle en était physique, une boule dans la poitrine qui grossissait et remontait dans la gorge. En détresse respiratoire plusieurs fois, je fus finalement bien content que Jules m’eût conduit à l’hôpital. On m’y forçait à manger et à boire, car j’avais perdu l’appétit et ne trouvais aucun plaisir ni utilité à manger. On me passait de la musique classique via un gramophone pour m’apaiser. Jules m’emmenait au cinéma une fois par semaine pour que je m’y détendis. C’était curieusement au travers de la douleur du décès que lui et moi devinrent vraiment proches. Et sans son aide durant le mois dernier… je pense que je n’aurais pas survécu. Les semaines passant, je retrouvais l’envie de vivre. Le médecin m’autorisa à rentrer chez moi à la condition qu’un proche vienne toquer à mon domicile plusieurs fois par jour pour voir si tout allait bien. Jules se porta volontaire et je lui proposais de rester dormir à la maison pour lui éviter les déplacements quotidiens. Il était temps de rattraper la réalité. On m’expliqua que l’enfant, une petite fille d’après l’autopsie, s’était étouffé avec son cordon ombilical. Le travail avait été trop long pour ma frêle Apolline et elle avait fait une hémorragie. Ou quelque chose approchant. L’exactitude scientifique m’importait peu à ce stade. Ma petite, morte étouffée avant même d’avoir pu prendre sa première respiration. Ma tendre Apolline, emportée dans la tombe en donnant la vie…

Peu à peu, j’entamais ma reptation dans ce monde gris et fade qu’Apolline avait réussi à éclairer d’un sourire, d’une caresse. Il le fallait. Le mouvement gardait en vie. Vers où allais-je ? Je ne savais pas. J’avais le nez dans la boue et je n’avais pas la force de relever la tête pour le moment. Mon corps était gourd et je sentais le froid des remords geler chacun de mes membres. Il fallait que je m’occupe. J’allais reprendre cette valse délétère de faux-semblants sociétaux qui me plaisait tant auparavant mais qui semblait aujourd’hui vapide. J’allais retrouver mon travail, retrouver mes soirées à m’abrutir devant des plans et des relevés topographiques… Je boirais certainement plus d’alcool, ceci dit… Pour soulager ma mémoire.

Je n’avais pas pu - pas voulu - assister à l’enterrement de ma famille. J’avais demandé à Jules d’organiser quelque chose de très sobre. Elles avaient été enterrées dans la plus stricte intimité au cimetière du Montparnasse. Je demandais à Jules de m’y accompagner en sortant de l’hôpital. Le cocher passa devant un fleuriste. Nous nous y arrêtâmes et j’achetai un bouquet de chrysanthèmes. Devant la tombe, une simple stèle de pierre grise avec le nom d’Apolline et la mention du bébé — le choix de son prénom était une conversation qui était restée en suspens et je n’avais pas voulu trancher tout seul. Je m’agenouillai et commençai à prier. Puis je me ressaisis. Ce Dieu qui m’avait trahi ne méritait pas mes prières. Ce Dieu égoïste qui m’avait fait miroiter le bonheur et la plénitude pour me les rafler, comme un gosse titillant une fourmilière pour mieux en écraser les fourmis qui en sortent. Dieu m’avait trahi. Ou Dieu n’existait pas. Les deux solutions s’offraient à moi. Je décidai de continuer à les considérer tant que rien ne me prouvait l’une ou l’autre. Je haïssais donc un Dieu hypothétique en silence, face à cette tombe qui résumait ma vie et tout ce qui m’était cher. J’avais conscience qu’il fallait aller de l’avant, qu’il fallait penser au futur, considérer les choses qu’on avait plutôt que celles qu’on n’avait pas. Mais ce spectacle m’ancrait dans un passé bien trop récent et m'empêchait cette clairvoyance .

J’essayais néanmoins de faire l’effort de me concentrer, dans l’instant, sur les choses positives qui me restaient. Jules était devenu un ami cher et proche, mes parents étaient encore de ce monde et je me promis d’aller passer du temps avec eux. J’avais encore un travail, un salaire et de quoi vivre décemment. Peut-être allais-je me prendre du personnel de maison pour effectuer les tâches quotidiennes et combler le vide… le vide d’Apolline et de sa magnifique présence. Présence aujourd’hui partie, une flamme soufflée à jamais qu’aucune chaleur ne saurait raviver. Une vague de tristesse emporta mon instable barque émotionnelle et me fit chavirer dans un flot de sanglots incontrôlables.

Jules m’accompagna jusqu’à un cocher, qui m’emmena chez moi sur les coups de quinze heures. La photo d’Apolline apparut le temps d’un battement de paupière au coin de mon œil, dans un cadre posé sur la commode. Mon ami me dépassa et coucha le portrait. Pour cette même raison, je n’ouvris pas la montre à gousset que j’avais laissé sur mon bureau avant de partir à l'hôpital… J’étais tout seul ce soir. Jules devait rentrer chez lui pour régler quelques dossiers et il voulait passer au club afin de prendre des nouvelles de nos collègues qui s’en allaient. La prochaine équipe d’ingénieurs et de techniciens devait partir dans les jours qui venaient pour Brasov. Nous avions passé le mois de Juillet à dispenser des cours à ces gens-là, à analyser les données du forage, les pressions, la nature précise du gaz… J’avais décidé de passer cette soirée solitaire à la rédaction des faire-part de décès. En effet, je n’étais pas sur que la famille d’Apolline ait été mise au courant — les souvenirs des semaines précédentes étaient encore flous.  
— Prend soin de toi, ce soir. Je repasse dès demain, je m’occupe des repas.  
— Merci, Jules.

Jules partit et je me retrouvai finalement seul dans le duplex après un mois d’absence… Tout avait été nettoyé, en tout cas, tout ce que j’avais osé ouvrir. La chambre à coucher de l’étage était close et je n’avais aucune intention de l’ouvrir. Peut-être la ferais-je condamner ? Je décidai de passer cette première soirée au premier étage, je m’y sentais plus à l'aise entre mon étude et mon salon. Tout était à sa place, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, pris un verre et la bouteille de cognac, cette même bouteille qui m’avait tenu compagnie en cette mortelle après-midi. Quelques verres plus tard, j’inspectai la pièce. C’est là que je le vis, ce petit carnet que j’avais jeté à terre et qui s’était glissé derrière un rideau. Sûrement Jules avait dû le rater quand il avait rangé l’appartement. Et le besoin d’écrire, d’expectorer ma peine, résonna et devint de plus en plus fort, à tel point que rédiger les faire-part pour tenir la famille Lavergne au courant me parut devenir une tâche de second plan. Je n’aurais qu’à le faire demain. J’en profitai pour glisser les quelques feuillets que j’avais écris, une nuit de délire à l’hôpital, dans le journal.

Je pense avoir épanché la pulsion. Je me sens plus calme, moins fébrile à l’évocation du visage de feu Apolline. L’alcool y est sûrement pour quelque chose. Je me sens fatigué et las. Encore un dernier verre... je n’allais pas laisser cette bouteille là, avec un fond de rien du tout… Un dernier ne me ferait probablement pas de mal… juste un petit dernier avant d’aller me coucher… Saoul, je tendis mon verre dans le vide, vers l’endroit où s'était tenu Jules ce 29 juillet fatidique.  
— Ressers-moi, l’ami, juste un dernier… murmurais-je.


	16. Raxka

Circa 530 - Cité de Caracol

En de nombreux points, la cité des Trois Collines ressemblait à la Grande Tikal. Il y avait cependant de subtiles différences. Le vent avait un léger goût de sel car la mer était à quelques jours de marche et une odeur de poissons montait des étals du marché de Caracol. Notre chemin s’était déroulé tranquillement. Nous fîmes reposer les bœufs près du grand lac Goyopa . Ils tiraient un chariot avec la lourde statuette d’or, cadeau de Yun’Utsuma à la Dame de Tikal. Avec les quelques prêtres-diplomates qui m’accompagnaient, mon escorte était presque celle d’un noble. Je pouvais aussi compter sur la garde discrète d’un des Vucub-Caquix. Je n’avais pas eu l’occasion de le discerner là haut, dans le ciel, mais je savais juste qu’il était là, dans notre ombre. Sûrement tenait-il des ordres de notre Seigneur et qu’il venait espionner la ville. Tun avait fait coudre une tunique d’apparat avec le dieu Qʼuqʼumatz brodé dessus. Nous étions arrivés en fin d’après-midi et j’avais revêtu le soyeux vêtement avant de franchir les portes de Caracol. Un comité nous attendait devant la grande pyramide centrale, située à l’autre bout de la ville. Nous traversâmes dignement les places successives, sous les regards ébahis du peuple, qui n’avait probablement pas vu un tel cortège depuis un bout de temps. Du temps de Chak Tok Ich’aak et de la Dame, Tikal était la ville centrale. Les diplomates de Tikal n’allaient pas dans les autres villes, c’étaient les diplomates des autres villes qui venaient jusqu’à Tikal la Grande. C’était donc là un autre symbole que nous espérions envoyer à Caracol et aux autres grandes cités : Tikal devenait humble et voulait repartir sur un pied d’égalité après une telle hégémonie. Tikal voulait coopérer pour le développement de la région et non plus pour la dominance d’une unique cité. Il fallait que nous assurions que le traité resterait toujours en vigueur malgré le changement de dirigeant.

Le Roi K’An ne nous reçut pas en personne. Sûrement était-ce là une façon pour lui de nous signifier son mécontentement à propos de la disparition de son diplomate. L’après-midi fut consacré aux prières et aux danses. Nous implorâmes Itzamna d’apporter la fertilité pour nos cultures de maïs et de cacao. Puis vint le temps du pok’ol pok, le jeu de balle, et les deux équipes se mirent en place sur le terrain de pierre. Leurs corps s’élancèrent dans cette chorégraphie étrange et leurs prouesses furent applaudit par la foule qui s’était réunie pour regarder le rituel. Les prêtres d’Ixchel bénirent notre venue et la souhaitèrent fertile et plaisante. Là-haut, sur sa pyramide, le Seigneur de la ville contemplait la cérémonie de bienvenue sans s’y mêler. L’après-midi passa et les cérémonies laissèrent place au festin. Un grand feu avait été allumé au milieu de la place et des anciens partageaient avec les plus jeunes leurs antiques sagesses. Le Roi K’An daigna enfin descendre à la nuit tombée et je m’agenouillai devant Sa Seigneurie quand elle posa ses yeux sur moi. Il était resplendissant. Son plastron était fait de cuir de crocodile et sa coiffe était un amalgame de plumes de paon et de flamant. Il portait un masque de bois et de cuivre vert qui marquait son regard d’une terrible autorité. Autour de son cou, un collier en dents d’alligator. Sur son torse, des scarifications décrivaient des lignes qui lui passaient sous les pectoraux. Une voix se hissa de la foule pour annoncer le souverain.  
— Voici que vient K’An, le Roi Crocodile, Protecteur de Caracol. Qui s’avance donc et se prosterne ?  
— Raxka, humble serviteur et représentant de Wak Chan K’Awiil, l’avatar du Serpent-Dieu Qʼuqʼumatz et nouveau régent de Tikal, répondis-je au hérault.  
— Nouveau régent, dis-tu ?  
Le roi m’avait enfin adressé directement la parole, me donnant implicitement le droit de lui répondre.  
— Oui, Sire. Celui-là même qui vous retourne aujourd’hui cette statue d’or que nous ne méritons pas. Un hôte qui n’est pas capable d’assurer la sécurité de ses invités n’est pas digne d’un tel cadeau.  
D’un geste de la main, une quinzaine de serviteurs accoururent et se saisirent du lourd tribu.  
— Suis-moi, Raxka. Nous avons à discuter.

Le Roi n’avait pas rejeté notre volonté de dialoguer. C’était une première victoire. Tun m’avait prévenu que j’allais certainement être accueilli froidement. Sûrement le Roi K’An devait se douter que nous avions éliminé Yun’Utsuma durant le putsch. Il prendrait alors ma vie en échange de celle de son diplomate. C’était une éventualité à laquelle j’avais longuement pensé durant le voyage. Mais si c’était le prix de la paix avec Wak Chan K’Awiil, j’étais prêt à entamer le plus long des voyages. Le Seigneur K’An monta les escaliers de la grande pyramide devant moi alors que la foule se dissipait en contrebas. Nous arrivâmes en haut et entrâmes dans une salle très similaire à la salle d’audience de Tikal. Un trône, un cercle et des chaises entourant le trône pour les conseillers. Le Roi s’assit sur son trône et moi je me tenais debout au milieu du cercle. Les conseillers et prêtres du Roi se placèrent autour.  
— Ainsi donc la Dame de Tikal n’est plus.  
— Sa Seigneurie est bien informée.  
Que le Roi fut au courant, ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise. Nous n’avions jamais attrapé les fugitifs.  
— Wak Chan K’Awiil, descendant légitime de Chak Tok Ich’aak, a demandé à la Dame de Tikal d’abdiquer le trône en sa faveur comme le veulent nos lois. Cette dernière a refusé et est devenue folle et violente. À notre grand regret, la force a dû être employée.  
— Une femme calme et patiente. Quel dommage.  
Le Roi ne me croyait pas, la subtilité et l’aplomb de sa réponse ne laissait aucun doute. Il n’y avait plus beaucoup de faux-semblants. Tant mieux, c’était le jeu que j’aimais jouer. Celui de la franchise.  
— Soyez sûr que tous les accords passés avec Caracol restent en vigueur. Le Roi de Tikal souhaite même intensifier nos achats en pierre. Il envisage dans un futur proche la construction d’une pyramide à la gloire de Qʼuqʼumatz. La réputation de vos carrières n’est plus à faire et il vous propose de renforcer le partenariat déjà établi en assurant un volume annuel important à un tarif que vous fixerez.  
— Je trouve la demande du Roi Wak Chan K’Awiil soudaine, intervint un conseiller. Pourquoi un tel empressement ?  
Alors que j’allais répondre, le Roi K’An leva une main autoritaire pour m’intimer le silence, puis indiqua à ses conseillers de le laisser seul. Ils se levèrent en silence et quittèrent la salle. Bon point pour moi. Le Roi se sentait en confiance, ou en supériorité.  
— Le prix que je fixerai ?  
— Oui Seigneur. Le Roi Wak Chan K’Awiil vous fait confiance. Vous connaissez suffisamment bien les ressources de Tikal pour estimer un prix honnête. Nous sommes ouverts à tout type de troc.  
— L’offre est alléchante, je dois l’admettre.  
— Prenez le temps qu’il vous faudra, Seigneur. Je me tiendrais à votre disposition pour écouter vos propositions.  
— Attendons demain matin. Les rêves de la nuit me porteront conseils.  
— Bien, Roi K’An.  
Je m’inclinais respectueusement et m'apprêtais à partir. Il m’interpella.  
— Une dernière chose.  
— Oui ?  
— Ne vous avisez plus de me tromper. Je mettrai cet affront sur le compte de votre âge, vieil homme, mais que je ne vous reprenne pas à répendre des mensonge. Si je n’ai que faire de vos luttes de pouvoir internes, le sort de mon peuple m’importe. Maintenant, parle. Qu’est-il arrivé à mon cher Yun’Utsuma?

J’étais sur la corde raide. Il me fallait trouver un subterfuge à cette situation.  
— Seigneur… Ayez pitié de ma couardise, je n’ai pas osé parler de cette affaire devant vos conseillers et j’attendais un moment en privé pour vous rapporter ce fait.  
— Ne t’avise pas de me tromper.  
— Nous avons surpris le diplomate Yun’Utsuma en train d’espionner dans la chambre du Roi. Nous l’avons mis en prison pour essayer de connaître la raison de son comportement. Un des bourreaux du Roi a mal fait son travail et a tué l’homme durant un interrogatoire. Le Roi vous transmet ses plus plates excuses et vous retourne cette statue d’or dans l’espoir de racheter sa négligence.  
— Tu vois, Raxka, je n’aimais pas particulièrement la Dame de Tikal, mais ce genre de recours n’était plus en vigueur depuis un certain temps dans la région. Son pacifisme était le bienvenu et je te mets en garde, toi et ton Roi, que je ne tolérerai aucun comportement agressif de la part de Tikal. Ni de n’importe qui d’autre. Je fermerai les yeux sur ce genre d’incidents une fois seulement.  
— Tikal saura se souvenir de ce geste, Seigneur K’An.  
— Bien. Dispose à présent.

La nuit passa et je m’endormis, soulagé d’avoir survécu à cette journée. Le lendemain, le Roi donna sa bénédiction pour entamer les négociations. J’assistais à une pénible journée d’offres et de contre-offres, chacune des parties rivalisant d’ingéniosité pour jouer sur des leviers jusque-là non envisagés. Il était entendu que le partie de Caracol aurait le dernier mot, mais celà ne nous empêcha pas d’essayer de baisser le prix d’achat. Le débat tourna autour de la pierre, mais d’autres propositions furent mises dans la balance. D’abord, les épices et les pigments que Tikal récoltait dans les hauteurs.  
— Mais nous n’en récoltons pas assez pour nos usages ! s’offusqua un de mes diplomates.  
— Et bien mettez plus d’hommes dans vos carrières, rétorqua un conseiller du Roi. Camazotz le réclame !  
— Votre proposition fait sens, rétorquais-je. Mais vous devez comprendre que faire ainsi, c’est dégarnir nos champs. Nous demandons une cargaison régulière de poissons séchés pour combler notre manque.  
Alors que je pensais l’affaire conclut, un jeune homme fit remarquer qu’un pêcher le poisson n’était pas facile et qu’il faudrait compenser par des fruits par exemple…Cela dura ainsi toute l’après-midi. En fin de journée, les palabres furent interrompus par un maigre repas. Le lendemain se déroula de la même façon, ainsi que le surlendemain. Enfin, après trois longues journées de négociation, j’eus la tâche d’aller porter la proposition finale au Roi pour avoir son accord officiel. Le Roi réfléchit, demanda une ultime confirmation à ses conseillers et consulta son oracle. Ce dernier, perdu dans ses volutes de fumées délirantes, toussota son approbation sous la forme d’un poème que je n’entendis pas. Le Roi finit par réclamer le silence et déclara  
— Moi, K’An, roi de la cité des Trois Collines, accueille la proposition de renforcement du commerce entre nos deux cités favorablement et agréée aux échanges conclus. Nous commencerons nos envoies dans une lunaison.  
— Seigneur !...  
Un de mes diplomates avait parlé trop vite et trop fort. Le regard du souverain poignarda l’homme. Puis il se tourna vers moi.  
— Je ne comprends pas votre empressement. Qu’est ce qu’une vingtaine de journée aux yeux d’un tel projet ?  
— Le Roi Wak Chan K’Awiil est très croyant et en plusieurs circonstances, il a eu l’occasion de recevoir des visions et des signes du Dieu Qʼuqʼumatz. Son empressement, Seigneur, n’est que l’expression de ce dévouement au Serpent-Dieu. Les prêtres de Tikal ont fortement appuyés cette initiative.

Cette réponse parut satisfaire le Roi. Le traité fut signé. Les termes de l’accord et les taux de change maintenant en vigueur entre les deux villes avaient été gravés sur une stèle transportable en deux exemplaires et devraient être affichés à l’entrée de la ville ou dans un endroit visible de tous, comme à l’acropole par exemple. Il assurait non seulement un taux de change mais une taille de pierre normalisée. Tikal et Caracol s’engageaient aussi à dégager et améliorer la moitié de route qui les séparait de l’autre ville. Ainsi on prévoyait d’améliorer leur praticité et le temps de trajet pour les cortèges qui transporteraient les biens.

Le soir de la fin des négociations fut accueilli par un grand banquet sur la grande place. Les prêtres de Tikal et de Caracol scellèrent le traité autour de boisson de cacao bien mousseuses et subtilement sucrés de miel. La soirée faisant, les tensions nées pendant les longs palabres s’apaisèrent à mesure que la fête s'avançait dans la nuit. Le lendemain matin, nous entamâmes le chemin du retour. À quelques jours de marche de Caracol, je fus réveillé pendant la nuit par une forme sombre. Rem’Nyx se posa doucement à côté de moi, ébroua son plumage humide - l’après-midi avait été pluvieuse - et m’intima de le suivre un peu à l’écart du campement. Quand nous fûmes dissimulés par le dense feuillage, j’entamai la conversation.  
— Quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
— J’ai vu de nombreux soldats blessés, la caserne en était remplie. Tous les jours, les soigneurs viennent à leurs soins. Leurs armes ne sont pas en bon état, la plupart sont même abîmées, voire cassées. Ils en fabriquent non loin de là, prêt de leurs carrière d’obsidienne. Je pense que Caracol a subi récemment une lourde défaite militaire. Pour l’instant, en tout cas, nous n’avons rien à craindre de la ville. Il faudra du temps avant que le Roi ne s’en remette. Ils ne sont pas une menace pour le moment. Il faudra sûrement vérifier de temps à autre.  
— Bien. Vole faire ton rapport au Roi.  
— Je n’ai pas d’ordre à recevoir de toi.

Sur ces sèches paroles, le démon déploya ses ailes noires comme la nuit et d’un coup puissant s’arracha du sol. Son impossible silhouette se découpait sur l’astre albâtre. Je côtoyais ces êtres depuis si longtemps… et pourtant je n’avais jamais oublié leur nature. Des hommes maudits, des bêtes enragées tenues en laisse par l’unique volonté d’Ool’Píichi et de son porteur. Je savais que je ne craignais rien en leur présence car j’étais comme un père pour Tun. Cela ne me faisait pas pour autant oublier leur cruauté inhérente. Cruauté que j’avais eu l’occasion de constater à de trop nombreuses reprises. J’avais été dégoûté, écœuré par leurs exactions. Puis j’étais devenu de plus en plus insensible à la violence… Ces oiseaux-démons n’étaient pas soumis aux mêmes limitations morales que nous… Je tâchais de garder cette pensée bien ancrée dans mon esprit.


	17. Adhémar Mertz

Vendredi 25 Septembre 1908 - Paris

Les jours passaient dans la grisaille parisienne. L’été s’était lentement échappé par le goulot de mon marasme. Le deuxième étage de mon appartement était barré de chaises grossièrement entassées lors d’une soirée trop alcoolisée. Je ne me rappelais plus ce qui avait motivé mon acte… La peur d’un revenant peut-être, même si une barrière ne retiendra pas très longtemps l’esprit intangible de ma femme. L’évocation de ma défunte épouse n’était plus une source intarissable de pleurs. Elle me rappellait juste la sourde douleur qui pulsait avec mon cœur, synchrone. J’avais appris à apprivoiser cette douleur, ou plutôt à regarder de l’autre côté, à la garder à la limite de mon champ de vision. Je n’y pensais pas et quand j’y pensais, la salvatrice bouteille venait se coller sur mes lèvres barbues et m’imposait son baiser humide et anesthésiant. Jules était resté un bon mois en ma compagnie. Nous avions l’habitude de cohabiter depuis le voyage en Roumanie et mon ami suivait ma consommation volontiers. Nous parlions et il me racontait une période de dépression après qu’il avait appris que la femme qu’il aimait l’avait fait cocu. Il avait eu du mal à se défaire de la bouteille, mais il y était arrivé. Ainsi, en sa présence, la consommation était importante mais jamais excessive. Au bout d’un temps, je le renvoyai aimablement. Le pauvre homme n’avait pas à supporter ma tristesse, surtout si celle-ci était contagieuse. Il me laissa à ma solitude en insistant bien sur le fait qu’en cas de problème, je devais le faire venir sans me soucier de l’horaire ou du jour. Je hochais amicalement de la tête. Bien sûr que je ferai appel à lui… si j’étais encore conscient. Les vraies raisons de son départ n’étaient pas tant ma peur de le déranger - même si cette crainte était véritable et que par décence, je ne voulais pas trop demander à Jules - mais surtout par ras-le-bol de son comportement limitant et protecteur. J’avais acquis cette sensation qu’il fallait que je me détruise pour mieux me reconstruire. Là encore, notion hautement biaisée par l’addiction naissante que j’éprouvais pour l’alcool.

La bouteille ne me réussissait pas. Et bientôt, elle ne me suffisait plus. Je prétextais des douleurs au cou et dans le dos pour me faire prescrire de faibles doses de laudanum par un pharmacien indulgent, qui comprenait que ma douleur n’était pas uniquement d’ordre somatique. La sensation était toute autre. Beaucoup plus forte en un sens, mais moins punitive. C’était comme si l’âme atteignait un niveau de conscience supérieur, une strate nouvelle de la vision du monde. Les pensées devenaient couleurs, le toucher prenait des saveurs étranges et inconnues. Les délires que provoquaient l’opiacé étaient tenaces et leur réalisme collait à la peau. J’avais l’impression, par moments, de revivre des scènes de vie avec Apolline… Je nous revoyais faire l’amour, je revoyais cet épanouissement charnel et passionné que je n’avais jamais vécu qu’avec elle... et je me réveillais le lendemain avec mes culottes souillées. Les jours passaient comme les secondes… Le matin — je dis "matin", mais le clocher sonnait presque onze heures quand je me réveillais de mes excès nocturnes — je marchais jusqu’au siège de la Compagnie afin de me désembuer l’esprit. Là-bas, je prenais la dose de travail quotidienne, qui consistait en des liasses de plans et de relevés, puis je passais au club pour garder contact avec les gens et montrer une mine pas trop déconfite au monde. L’après-midi, je me plongeais dans le travail comme un forcené jusqu’à des heures tardives. Quand j’en avais le temps, je donnais rendez-vous à Jules pour un repas simple que la bonne préparait pendant mon absence la journée. J’avais engagé cette jeune femme sur l’impulsion de Jules, qui m’avait recommandé la famille de domestiques d’un de ses amis. Mais le choix n’était pas anodin : la jeune femme était dans la fleur de l’âge. Dix-huit années, dix-neuf tout au plus, belle et objectivement désirable. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de voir là le côté paternaliste de Jules, Jules qui ne voulait pas que je fasse “les mêmes erreurs que lui”. Ainsi, pour éviter la tentation, je préférais rester loin de chez moi la journée, ou m’enfermer dans mon bureau avec pour stricte consigne de ne pas être dérangé lors de mes séances de travail. Je fuyais la présence de cette femme de peur de projeter ma tristesse et ma solitude sur elle. Je mettais d’ailleurs toutes les espèces de distance entre elle et moi : langage, relation professionnelle, vouvoiement… Rester cordial tout en étant distant.

J’avais fini par envoyer les faire-part à la famille d’Apolline et à la mienne. Elles étaient venue instantanément de leurs régions jusqu’à Paris, l’une pour payer ses hommages à leurs fille défunte, l’autre pour venir me soutenir. Mon père me trouva dans un bien triste état, les cernes creusées par des nuits de faux sommeil. Ma mère pleura à chaudes larmes sur mon épaule, m’arrachant, à moi aussi, de lourds sanglots. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans un restaurant après avoir visité la tombe d’Apolline, deux familles en deuil et moi entre. Mes parents et mes beaux-parents ne s’étaient rencontrés qu’une fois avant. Mon père et monsieur Lavergne avaient bien sympathisé lors de mon mariage. Cette fois-ci, c’était le chagrin et le souvenir qui les réunissait. Je pris sur moi et me lançai dans l’explication la plus précise des circonstances du décès d’Apolline et de notre nouveau-né. Madame Lavergne fondit en larmes et la mine de son mari se figea en une expression sombre et froncée. J’avais eu peur qu’il y ait de la rancœur à mon égard, à cause du temps que j’avais mis pour prévenir les familles. Mais les Lavergne comme mes parents furent très compréhensifs. Mon père profita de cette remontée parisienne pour aller s’entretenir, comme à chaque fois, avec monsieur Lebuchy pour son travail et discuter de son éventuelle retraite. Ma mère me disait souvent que mon père commençait à fatiguer, même dans l’exécution de tâches banales, et il admettait lui même ne plus être aussi perspicace qu’il y avait dix années. En plus, le climat politique entre la France et l’Empire se dégradait d’année en année, rendant l’organisation des voyages depuis la Moselle de plus en plus difficile. Je passai donc une après-midi à me balader dans les parcs de Paris sous un crachin typique de la saison au côté de ma chère maman. Nous ne parlâmes point. Sa présence silencieuse me suffisait. Et puis, aussi soudainement qu’ils étaient arrivés, ils repartirent deux jours plus tard dans leurs campagnes respectives.

Une après-midi de septembre, je reçus un courrier de monsieur Lebuchy qui me convoquait à son bureau. Jules ne m’avait rien dit et je ne comprenais pas le motif de cet appel. Je travaillais d’arrache-pied pour rendre mes études à temps, j’avais repris une place importante dans le projet d’extraction en Roumanie, aidant les ingénieurs sur place à mieux prospecter de nouvelles zones de forage et à prévoir les activités de cette nouvelle période hivernale. Je me rendis audit rendez-vous et monsieur Lebuchy m’accueillit dans son bureau, avec une chaleur qui semblait un peu forcée.  
— Monsieur Mertz, tout d’abord, je voulais vous exprimer mes plus sincères condoléances. Je réalise que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés depuis… ce tragique incident…  
— Je vous remercie monsieur, votre considération m’importe énormément. J’essaie de rester concentré autant que possible sur mon travail malgré les circonstances.  
— Justement. Dans cette optique, je vous ai convoqué aujourd’hui pour vous proposer un nouveau voyage en compagnie de Jules. Sûrement cela vous changera-t-il l’esprit.  
— C’est une option qui n’est pas déplaisante, ma foi. Et dans quelle contrée ce voyage se passerait-il ?  
— Au Guatemala.  
— Au Guatemala ?! Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir placer ce pays sur une carte.  
— C’est en Amérique Centrale, pas très loin de l’archipel des Caraïbes.  
Lebuchy se leva et me pointa sur son globe le lointain pays.  
— C’est à l’autre bout du monde, répondis-je, songeur.  
— Pas tout à fait. Un de nos agents sur place soupçonne nos concurrents, principalement la Royal Dutch Shell Company, de monter une opération dans cette région. Il me faudrait des hommes sur place pour diriger des travaux de prospection approfondies et des forages si besoin. Rien que vous n’ayez déjà fait, dit-il d’un ton qui se voulait encourageant.

Il tira une longue bouffée sur son cigare.  
— Autant d’argent et de logistique juste pour prospecter ? Je ne comprends pas. Nous n’avons rien ? Pas même quelques relevés préliminaires ?  
— C’est un pari sur l’avenir, jeune homme. Un investissement de la sorte peut se révéler extrêmement profitable. Nous avons très peu d’indices et nos concurrents nous devancent.  
— Et Jules ? A-t-il accepté d’être du voyage ?  
— Oui, à la condition que vous en soyez aussi. Pour ne rien vous cachez, je lui en avais parlé en premier. Vous serez aussi accompagné d’ingénieurs et de techniciens.  
— Combien de temps durerait la mission ?  
— Cela dépendra de ce que donnera votre prospection. Peut-être un mois, peut-être six. Plus trois à quatre semaines de traversée à l’aller comme au retour… Vous serez absent huit mois je pense.  
— Je dois y réfléchir.  
— Bien entendu. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous donniez une réponse immédiatement.  
— Je vous la ferai parvenir d’ici la semaine prochaine.  
— Très bien.

Je m’apprêtais à franchir la porte en bois du bureau de monsieur Lebuchy quand celui-ci m’interpella.  
— Adhémar !  
— Monsieur ?  
C’était la première fois que l’homme ne me donnait pas du “monsieur Mertz” et la familiarité me surprit.  
— Je sais que vous passez par une période difficile de votre vie… Et je ne voudrais en aucun cas influencer votre décision… Mais en tant qu’ami de longue date de votre père, je me dois de vous faire part de mon ressenti.  
Ma gorge se serra. Je ne dis rien et me retournai.  
— Changez d’air, jeune homme. Allez de l’avant. Partez à l’aventure. Étant donné la crucialité de cette mission, j’aurais pu la proposer à d'autres ingénieurs, plus vieux et plus expérimentés. Mais je vous fais la faveur de vous laisser le choix. Je ne m’offusquerai pas si vous refusez. Je pense néanmoins, en toute sincérité, que vous devriez sauter sur l’occasion. Faites-moi le plaisir de considérer cette opportunité. Ne restez pas enfermé dans un monde daté et dépassé.  
— La mémoire, monsieur, est un monde sans âge.

Après cette entrevue, je retournais chez moi pour réfléchir à cette proposition. La mission avait l’air passionnante, mais d’un autre côté, il y avait presque un mois de bateau… je n’avais jamais mis les pieds sur un navire de quelque taille que ce soit. Je ne connaissais pas les dangers d’une telle traversée, ni ce qui m’attendait de l’autre côté, sur ce nouveau continent encore majoritairement sauvage. Tellement de contes, d’histoires fascinantes et horribles nimbaient ces terres d’une aura de mystère, à la fois stimulante et intimidante. Des rumeurs de civilisations anciennes ayant vécu dans une infernale jungle... Il fallait que j’en discute avec Jules. Je me posais rapidement dans une librairie, empruntant plume et papier pour rédiger un petit billet que je confiais à un gosse en demande de course.  
— Reviens me voir au quinze de la rue du Faubourg Saint-Antoine et demande monsieur Mertz. Je te paierai un supplément si tu me ramènes une réponse.  
J’avais donné rendez-vous à Jules le lendemain midi pour le repas. Passant rapidement à la bibliothèque pour prendre un volume sur le Guatemala, je trouvai un traité traduit de l’espagnol, traitant de l’histoire de la colonisation et des étranges cultures prédatant cette époque. La bibliothécaire avait arrêté de chercher une logique dans mes emprunts. Cette fois-ci, elle ne me servit pas un de ses interminables discours sur la bienséance de tel ou tel livre, ni ne me donna son avis sur la parution de certains ouvrage qui, à son humble avis, devaient être interdits à l’emprunt.

Quand je rentrai dans l’appartement mon bouquin sous le bras, je ne vis pas Juliette. C’était curieux, elle ne quittait jamais l’appartement avant l’heure du souper. Je me notais de lui demander justification de son absence demain. Je ne la payais pas pour qu’elle prenne des vacances. Je me posai dans le bureau, allumai ma pipe et sortis une bouteille de cognac. Après m’être servit un grand verre, j’y ajoutai deux gouttes de laudanum. Calmé par le mélange d’alcool et d’opiacé, je défis le lacet de mon journal. Alors que j’allais me mettre à raconter ma journée, mon concierge sonna et glissa un papier sous la porte. Je lui avais laissé quelques centimes pour le p’tit gars qui m’avait fait la commission. J’entendis alors des pas qui descendaient de l’étage.  
— Oh, m’sieur Mertz, je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer !  
— Où étiez-vous, Juliette ?  
— Ah… euh… j’étais à l’étage, m’sieur, j’faisais les poussières.

Une fureur aveuglante m’envahit. J’essayais de garder mon calme, mais je sentais que la vapeur fuyait. Je me pris le visage entre mes deux mains pour essayer d’apaiser ma voix.  
— Juliette… Ne vous êtes-vous pas dit que si j’avais entassé des chaises devant l’escalier, c’était pour en garder l’accès ?  
Elle sentait qu’elle venait de faire une erreur. Je voyais sur son visage l’expression de bonne humeur se décomposer.  
— M’sieur… je… je pouvais pas savoir, moi…  
— SILENCE ! explosai-je. Je n’ai que faire de vos excuses mal articulées et stupides, que faire de ce que vous croyez bien faire ! Je ne vous paie pas pour prendre des putains d’initiatives ! Je vous paie pour vous occuper des pièces que j’occupe ! De mon linge, de mes repas ! PAS DE L’ÉTAGE !  
Je bouillonnais de rage et j’avais hurlé si fort que j’en avais la gorge éreintée et les mains tremblantes. Elle se mit à sangloter sur place. Mon ire fondit à la vue de ses chaudes larmes. La tête me tourna, à cause de l’énervement... A cause de la bouteille de cognac que j’avais vidée de moitié. Je me sentais soudain très bête d’avoir été aussi méchant. C’était comme si j’avais ressenti un besoin de la vexer, de lui faire mal… Je n’arrivais plus à me maîtriser. Il fallait bien que je constate que l’alcool avait parlé à ma place. A force de vouloir flouter ma mémoire, j’avais dû augmenter les doses et le démon de la bouteille s’était emparé de moi.  
— Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, Juliette… Je vous présente mes humbles excuses… Vous n’avez rien fait de mal...  
La petite sanglotait toujours, la tête baissée. Je me rapprochai d’elle et lui posai la main sur l’épaule dans un geste maladroit pour la consoler. Elle colla instinctivement son front contre moi. Ses cheveux avaient une odeur ennivrante.  
— Allons mon enfant...  
Entre deux sanglots, elle réussit à articuler :  
— Vous allez m’renvoyer pas vrai ?

C’est à ce moment qu’elle planta son regard dans le mien alors qu’elle relevait la tête, et que je vis le visage d’une femme et non d’une enfant, comme je m’efforçais de la considérer. Je vis ce visage en pleurs et quelque chose s’alluma en moi. Pas de l’amour, pas de la passion… Juste du désir. Un désir puissant et troublant, une force qui s’était éteinte en moi depuis le décès d’Apolline. Sans m’en rendre compte, nos visages se rapprochaient déjà pour s’embrasser… Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Cette sensation… Je fermai les yeux… et ne pus m’empêcher de revoir Apolline… Une bouffé d’angoisse s’empara de moi.  
— Nous… ne pouvons pas…  
— Oh, pardon… Pardon, m’sieur Mertz… Pardon... pardon... pardon…  
— Prépare-moi un repas pour ce soir et je te libère pour la journée.  
— Bien, m’sieur Mertz. Merci de vot’ indulgence, m’sieur.  
— À demain.  
Et sur ces mots, je m’enfermai de nouveau dans mon bureau. Voilà deux heures que je me torturais l’esprit. J’avais l’impression d’avoir trahi la mémoire de ma femme, sali sa tombe, trompé son souvenir. D’un autre côté, ces phrases de monsieur Lebuchy venaient faire écho dans mon esprit. “Allez de l’avant. Partez à l’aventure.” Quel mal y avait-il à flirter avec sa bonne ? Je ne serais pas le premier homme à faire de la sorte et certainement pas le dernier. Il eu certainement été une bonne idée de désaouler après l’incident. J’étais accablé en me rappelant la dispute qui venait juste de se produire… La substance m’avait démuni face à la frustration.

Je me servis un nouveau verre de cognac, en doublant la dose de laudanum. Avalant d’un grand cul sec la mixture au goût infâme - le laudanum avait cette vertu de rendre horriblement amer tout ce à quoi il était mélangé - je sentis mon esprit s’alléger de tous les tourments de la journée. Le monde paraissait si simple de là-haut, si aisé, comme une eau claire dans laquelle on se fraye un chemin en nageant, à la manière de ces petits poissons que j’avais vus dans une animalerie rue de Vaugirard. Mais je ne m’arrêtais pas là, je percais les nuages et continuais mon ascension céleste vers une dimension supérieure, celle de l’éther et des étoiles. Je voyais la Terre, ronde et bleutée, puis la dépaissais à toute vitesse et le Soleil se fixait au centre de mon champ de vision, chaleureux et jaunâtre comme l’ampoule de mon salon. Je m’y précipitais à toute vitesse, tel un Icare invincible. Il m’enveloppait de sa brûlante lueur, je m’y lovais comme un chat près du feu…

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Il était midi passé et je m’étais endormi sur mon bureau. Un rayon de soleil me chauffait le visage. Une tasse de café froid trainait sur un coin de mon bureau. J’entendais Juliette qui déambulait comme à son habitude dans l’appartement, vaquant à ses occupations. Je regardais mon journal et constatais ce que j’avais écrit avant de tomber de fatigue… J’avais oublié ces mots. Cela n’avait aucun sens. Comme ma vie. Comme mes pensées en ce réveil difficile. Ma tête me lançait. “Allez de l’avant. Partez à l’aventure.” Ma vie avait été moribonde depuis le départ d'Apolline. J’étais devenu immobile, inerte… J’avais subi ma tristesse plutôt que d’essayer d’y remédier. Il était temps que ça change. Je pris du papier à lettre et rédigeai cette courte missive :

“Écrit à Paris,  
Le 26 Septembre 1908

Monsieur Lebuchy,

J’accepte la mission que vous m’avez proposée.  
Je me tiens à votre disposition pour un complément d’information concernant l’opération que vous voulez mener.

Cordialement,  
Adhémar Mertz.”


	18. Raxka

Circa 530 - Cité de Tikal

À mon retour de Caracol, je me rendis auprès du Roi pour lui faire le compte-rendu diplomatique. Ma mission là-bas s’était relativement bien déroulée et j’étais revenu avec un accord commercial solide et satisfaisant sur bien des points. Les ordres furent envoyés aux hauts fonctionnaires pour répartir au mieux notre force de travail. Il fallait former une nouvelle caste de bâtisseur au plus vite pour que les travaux puissent commencer. La décision la plus dure à annoncer serait sans doute la remise en vigueur de l’impôt sur le maïs. Car la nourriture faisait partie du salaire des bâtisseurs, afin qu’ils n’aient à se concentrer que sur leur labeur. Nous ramenions avec nous de la cité de l’Alligator une cargaison importante de poissons séchés et salés. Le Roi fut ravi de ces mets et les fit distribuer au peuple. Il faudrait que le peuple s’y fasse. Le Seigneur Wak Chan K’Awiil convoqua en secret le meilleur bâtisseur de la ville pour qu’il travaille dans la plus grande intimité sur les plans de la pyramide en l’honneur de Qʼuqʼumatz. Ce bâtisseur prendrait alors la tête de la force de travail et érigerait pour nous le plus formidable ouvrage du monde Maya. On lui aloua une pièce dans le complexe royal et sa porte était gardée en permanence. De temps en temps, l’un des prêtres du temple de Qʼuqʼumatz était convoqué pour donner son avis. On lui montrait alors des morceaux des plans gravés sur tablette et on écoutait ses recommandations. Mais jamais personne, à part le Roi, les Vucub-Caquix et moi-même, fondateur du projet, n’avait une idée de de l’architecture globale de la pyramide. La chambre était son seul lieu de vie jusqu’à l’achèvement du travail, qui incluait un chiffrage des ressources nécessaires, une approximation de la durée du projet et la réalisation des plans précis de la pyramide.

La pyramide promettait d’être imposante, mais pas autant que la grande pyramide royale. Ce serait un magnifique autel au Serpent-Dieu Qʼuqʼumatz. Bientôt, les estimations de main d’œuvre et les premières versions des plans furent prêtes. Wak Chan K’Awiil alla discourir en haut de sa pyramide pour expliquer aux foules les plans des prochaines années.  
— Il est temps pour moi, mon peuple, de vous annoncer les grands travaux qui feront de notre cité la plus belle et la plus rayonnante de toute la région. Le Dieu-Serpent dont je suis l’avatar m’a parlé en rêve et m’a ordonné l’édification d’un temple à son égard ! Loué soit Qʼuqʼumatz !  
Les prêtres du dieu entonnèrent des chants rituels et le peuple repris en coeur. J’étais incognito dans la foule de l’Acropole et on pouvait sentir que le nouveau roi gagnait lentement en popularité. Plus tard, je trainais au marché pour écouter la rumeur. Le projet semblait plaire aux citoyens de Tikal, même s’ils regrettaient que les propos du seigneur n’aient pas été accompagné de sacrifices.

Bientôt, le chantier commença. Dès que les premiers chargements de pierre arrivèrent de Caracol, l’architecte Art’artuk, commença à superviser l’avancement des travaux. Il restait en haut de la grande pyramide royale car il avait une vue imprenable. Quatre-cents ouvriers s’étaient rassemblés le premier jour devant le lieu choisi pour la construction. Une ribambelle de prêtres de Qʼuqʼumatz vint bénir le lieu ainsi que les travailleurs. Ils firent boire des décoctions d’herbes pour donner le courage et la force à la main d’oeuvre. Puis, le débroussaillage commença. Ce n’était que la première étape d’une longue construction. Art’artuk prévoyait plusieurs années pour ériger le monument. Le jour du commencement fut marqué sur la Stèle Historique de Tikal et une pierre rose fut empilée sur la pierre jaune qui symbolisait le jour de la Paix Enracinée. Au début, nous fûmes ralentis par les livraisons des blocs calcaire, puis, au fur et à mesure, les livraisons se firent plus conséquentes et plus régulières. Il en alla de même de nos activités de cueillette et de production de pigment et d’épice. La ville était entrée dans une forme d’effervescence, toutes les activités se centraient autour du chantier, si bien que les lieux de vie commune finirent par se déplacer. Les prêcheurs de l’Acropole avaient construit une plate forme à proximité de la future pyramide, le marché se déplaça de même pour que les travailleurs puissent profiter des échoppes aux milles saveurs durant leurs pauses. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, le Roi était content et il le faisait savoir aux citoyens de Tikal. Banquets, spectacles publics et jeu de balles, distributions de biens… Wak Chan K’Awiil cherchait à se faire apprécier et il y arrivait bien. Les gens, d’abord effrayés par son allure musculeuse et par le joyau qui ornait son torse, apprirent à apprécier la présence du roi parmi eux, à l’accepter comme l’un des leurs. Wak Chan K’Awiil en tirait une grande satisfaction.

En plus des cargaisons de matières premières, on aperçut bientôt des curieux venir en ville pour voir l’édifice en construction. Puis vinrent les pèlerins, venant se recueillir près du chantier, priant à la santé des ouvriers et se portant volontaires pour aider à la construction. Les émissaires des cités voisines se mirent à fureter, quadrillant la ville à la recherche d’un secret bien caché. Les marchands à leurs tours, arrivèrent, attirés par l’attroupement qui prenait une allure exceptionnelle. La ville doubla sa population en un temps record et on comptait de plus en plus de volontaires. L’érection de la pyramide devint l’attraction régionale. Nous n’avions pas anticipé un tel engouement. La construction n’en serait qu’accélérée. Et puis, les émissaires de Calakmul arrivèrent. Déjà dans mon ancienne vie, Calakmul était un adversaire commercial tenace pour Tikal et les tensions entre les deux cités étaient toujours palpables durant les rassemblements. Certains prétendaient que la querelle était antique, qu’elle remontait à la création même des villes. D’autre prétendaient qu’elle venait d’une algarade entre deux Seigneurs d’autrefois. La vérité est que cela n’avait aucune importance. Les gens de Calakmul étaient fourbes et ils fallait s’en méfier comme de la peste. Qu’ils vinssent espionner notre chantier, prétextant vouloir payer leurs respects au nouveau Roi et aux anciens Dieux, n’était pas un bon signe. Après que les formalités d’accueil furent accomplies, Wak Chan K’Awiil les reçut dans la salle d’audience. Le voyant torse nu, je pris le Roi en aparté juste avant son entretien.  
— Tun, il ne me semble pas prudent d’afficher ainsi Ool’Píichi.  
— Laissons-les contempler ce signe divin, nuxib. Laissons-les comprendre qui est le maître de cette région.  
— Ils ne se laisseront pas intimider, Tun, je te l’assure. Ces gens sont des vipères !  
— Et moi, je suis l’avatar du Dieu-Serpent.  
— Ne pèche pas par orgueil, Tun. Notre Dieu ne le demande pas.  
— Je suis le seul à comprendre ce que Qʼuqʼumatz, nuxib. Alors écarte-toi maintenant.  
— Bien, Seigneur, dis-je en inclinant la tête et en le laissant passer.  
Je n’aimais pas voir mon Roi ignorer mes conseils aussi froidement. Arborer un tel pouvoir avec autant de nonchalance ne pouvait qu’attirer les curieux et les questions indiscrètes. Mais je ne pouvais plus le contredire comme avant. Je n’étais ni en âge ni en position de lui faire la morale. C’était une époque révolue. Une époque durant laquelle j’avais appris au jeune homme à se battre et à parler, où je lui avais transmis mon humble culture. Je lâchais prise pour ajourdh’ui. La politique se ferait sans moi. Je me retirais dans ma chambre pour faire la sieste et m’allongeais sur mon lit mais ne m’endormis pas. Je fixais mon regard sur le plafond et un petit filet de poussière me tomba sur le visage. Cette sensation me rappelait un jour marquant. Le jour où le petit Tun’Awill, Ciel Tranquille, était devenu Wak Chan K’Awiil, Ciel d’Orage.

Je me tenais là, par terre, sur le sol de cette caverne maudite, dans la ville troglodyte abandonnée de Xcarruchan. J’avais mal, ma côte était cassée, j’étais recouvert d’une fine couche de poussière grisâtre. Dans l’encadrement de la porte, cette lueur impossible, ce rubis infernal à la lumière pulsante. J’avais cru voir le visage du vieil homme en surimpression pendant une fraction d’instant, le temps que la lumière rougeâtre de la pierre fasse apparaître des ombres et des reflets nouveaux sur le visage de Tun’Awiil. Et puis, l’instant passa et l’illusion disparut. Je me relevai péniblement, meurtri et affaibli par la raclée que je venais de me prendre. Il n’y avait pas de rouge que l’irréelle lueur… L’enfant était maculé d’horrible giclure de sang.  
— Tun… tu vas bien ? demandai-je en boitillant jusqu’au jeune garçon.  
Celui ne me répondit rien. Son regard était perdu au loin. Puis, je les vis, les dix sbires démons du vieux fou, derrière mon Tun. Je saisis péniblement l’enfant et le mis derrière moi, m’interposant dans l’encadrure de la porte. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent. Puis, assailli par la douleur, je m’assis. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. J’implorais Tun du regard de m’expliquer la situation. Qui avait hurlé ? Pourquoi avait-il du sang sur lui… et surtout pourquoi, par tous les Dieux, le joyau était-il maintenant incrusté dans le torse de mon petit garçon !? J’étais terrifié par la présence des démons, j’étais transpercé d’éclats de douleur et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Lentement, ma conscience dérivait vers le noir dans une tentative de m’arracher à l’incompréhensible vérité. Mon instinct de survie me criait de rester éveillé, de ne pas sombrer dans l’inconscience… Mais mon corps n’en pouvait plus. L’excitation de la peur retomba, la douleur se fit plus vive... Omniprésente…

Quand je me réveillai, j’étais dans la même pièce, mais sur un matelas. La première image que je vis était cette immense fissure qui serpentait au plafond. Je me souviens avoir tenté de me relever pour être arrêté, mi-course, par une affreuse douleur. Ma ou mes côtes me lançaient horriblement. Je finis lentement mon mouvement pour me retrouver assis et pris le temps de m’examiner. On avait pansé mes plaies et appliqué des cataplasmes. La porte était fermée et je n’entendais aucun bruit dehors. Il fallait que je retrouve Tun. Il fallait qu’il m’explique. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu Tun blessé. Si le sang était celui du vieil homme, il devait sûrement mort à l’heure qu’il était.. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j’entrepris de me lever. À ce moment-là, la porte s’ouvrit sur la silhouette d’un des démons.  
— Viens-tu pour me torturer de nouveau, démon ?  
— Non. Je viens pour te nourrir.  
Dans sa main, une assiette.  
— Tun’Awiil souhaite que tu manges.  
— Je veux le voir.  
— Tu mangeras d’abord. Tun’Awiil se repose.  
Je me serais bien jeté sur l’oiseau pour me frayer un chemin en dehors de cette pièce, mais dans mon état, c’était inutile. Il posa l’assiette de viande et de légumes près de moi.  
— Tu lui obéis ?  
L’oiseau-démon s’en retourna et ferma la porte sans répondre à ma question. Lui, ou un de ses affreux congénères, était sur le point de me tuer et voilà que maintenant, ils me nourrissaient et me soignaient. La seule explication était qu’ils obéissaient aveuglement au porteur du joyau. Que représentait cette pierre pour ces êtres à moitié humains ? J’avalai ma portion doucement, la déglutition était douloureuse. Puis, je me rallongeai. Ces efforts m’avaient épuisé et la douleur commençait à revenir. Je m’endormis à nouveau. Les heures passaient et j’alternais les phases éveillées avec de longues périodes de sommeil. Parfois, j’émergeais de mon sommeil à la lueur éclatante d’un soleil de midi, parfois dans la noirceur sinistre d’une grotte abandonnée. Parfois, mes pansements étaient propres. D’autres fois, une auge pleine était laissée sur un tabouret. À chaque fois que je croisais un démon, je lui demandais à voir Tun. Mais on me le refusait toujours. J’avais beau m’énerver, essayer de les amadouer, tenter de comprendre pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le voir, leur expliquer que je m’inquiétais grandement… Rien n’y faisait. Les jours s’enchaînaient et je regagnais peu à peu des forces. Mes blessures étaient toujours douloureuses mais j’arrivais à marcher et faisais l’effort de rééduquer mon souffle.

Et puis un jour, enfin, alors que la porte s’ouvrait et que je m’attendais à voir se découper la silhouette d’un grand rapace noir à taille humaine comme chaque fois, je vis Tun. Habillé d’une simple chemise blanche, il s’avança vers moi.  
— Oh, Tun !  
Je le serrai dans mes bras de toutes mes forces, ignorant la douleur vive que me causait cet effort. Le petit allait bien, tout allait bien se passer. Je lui murmurais des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l’oreille. Le petit me repoussa doucement.  
— Raxka. Le Coeur Ardent, il me parle.  
— Il te parle ? demandais-je, surpris.  
— Oui. Il m’a raconté son histoire.  
— Que… Que raconte-t-il ?  
— C’est compliqué. Je n’ai pas les mots pour ça.  
— Que te dit-il d’autre ?  
\--Il faut que l’on retrouve Qʼuqʼumatz.  
— Mais… On ne peut pas le trouver. C’est un Dieu, il a créé les éléments et a allumé le feu solaire, il lui a imprimé son mouvement. Les Dieux vivent dans Xibalba, l’Inframonde, avec les héros et les Dieux.  
— Oui et non. Il faut retrouver Qʼuqʼumatz. Je sais où aller.  
— Comment es-tu si sur ?  
— Le joyaux… Il me l’a dit. On peut lui faire confiance.  
— Bien, Tun. Nous retrouverons Qʼuqʼumatz. Quand je serai guéri, nous partirons à sa recherche.  
Quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Ce n’était plus le petit garçon qui se laissait ballotter par les évènements. Il avait acquis, par une magie que je ne comprenais pas, une assurance nouvelle. Je ne saisissais pas ce qu’il entendait par “retrouver Qʼuqʼumatz”, mais j’avais l’intuition que ce petit garçon allait me guider.


	19. Adhémar Mertz

Mercredi 9 Décembre 1908 - Brest

Brest. La ville s’étendait devant moi et je la contemplais depuis la petite colline sur la Pointe de l’Armorique. Je voyais ses ruelles agitées, ses bâtiments qui mangeaient la côte. Quand je regardais à l’ouest, j’entendais, je sentais l’océan. Ses embruns salés emplissaient l’air d’une saveur iodée. J’avais profité de mes quelques jours sur place avant de prendre la mer pour visiter les environs à pied. Quitte à être quatre semaines en mer, autant profiter d’avoir le pied sur la terre ferme tant qu’on le pouvait. De l’autre côté du lit de l’Élorn, le port de Brest et le Grand Jacques, qui se dressait fièrement. C’était ce magnifique trois-mâts barque de quatre-vingt-dix mètres de long qui nous emmènerait, Jules, moi et quelques autres techniciens que je connaissais mal, ainsi qu’une partie du matériel, de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique. Un second bateau était censé partir dans deux semaines, avec une grosse cargaison d’instruments de mesure et de forage. Le Grand Jacques était sobrement décoré. Sur ses voiles était brodé le blason brestois. Parti d’azur à trois fleurs de lis d’or et d’hermine plain, comme le clamaient haut et fort les marins soûls qui erraient sur le port à des heures indues en empêchant les braves citoyens de dormir du sommeil du juste. Le vent soufflait fort et la pluie menaçait de tomber à n’importe quel instant. Je sortis de mon lourd manteau de laine une petite flasque de cognac, que je sirotai lentement. La vue était belle, la mer faisait des petits rouleaux qui blanchissaient la crête des vagues. Je n’avais jamais été à la mer auparavant. Même lorsque j’avais rendu visite à la famille d’Apolline à Deauville, je n’avais pas suivi le chemin jusqu’à la plage. J’avais donc insisté auprès de Jules pour que nous prenions un peu d’avance et que je puisse profiter de la côte armoricaine.  
— Soit l’ami. Je te cède ce caprice. Mais marque mes mots, quand nous en serons à la troisième semaine en mer, tu regretteras amèrement de ne pas avoir passé quelques jour de plus dans ton lit douillet.  
— Tu as déjà pris la mer ?  
— J’ai traversé la Méditerranée plusieurs fois, oui. Et c’est une mer calme, de ce que me disaient les marins. Rien à voir avec un océan.  
J’étais content d’avoir insisté et de ne pas avoir cédé à la pulsion paternaliste de Jules. Je passai l’après-midi à Plougastel, dans une petite auberge qui m’accueillit chaleureusement à coups de chouchen et de kouign-amann. Je profitai que la pluie tombait pour tailler ma plume rédigeai mon  
journal sur cette colline venteuse.

Jeudi 10 Décembre 1908 - Brest

Ce soir, nous avons rencontré notre capitaine, Yves de Brieuc. Le capitaine de Brieuc était un homme d’une quarantaine d’années, un peu plus jeune que Jules mais au visage buriné par les vents marins. Ses yeux étaient petits, enfoncés dans leurs orbites et des favoris mal taillés recouvraient ses joues. Il semblait presque maigre, mais je savais que la carrure de ce genre de marin était bien souvent affinée et musculeuse. Il nous avait donné rendez-vous à la Ripaille, une ennuyeuse gargote plantée près d’un petit marché, laquelle semblait être le point de rendez-vous de tous les marins du port.  
— Enchanté, capitaine. Voici Jules Guichard et je suis Adhémar Mertz. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.  
— Moi de même, messieurs ! Moi et mon fier équipage de bretons feront de notre mieux pour vous rendre la traversée la moins pénible possible. Êtes-vous parés pour ce long voyage ?  
— Je dois avouer que je ne me rends pas bien compte de l’expérience que cela va être.  
Ce disant, nous nous assîmes tous trois autour d’une petite table en bois. Son bois était patiné de noir par les années d’alcool renversé. Jules héla le patron pour qu’il nous apporte un pichet de vin et un plat de poisson.  
— Ces temps sont si loin pour moi que je ne pourrais pas vous dire ce que m’a fait ma première traversée. J’avais à peine quinze ans que je me suis fait enrôler comme mousse à bord de ce même navire, messieurs. Mais je peux vous parler des risques de la traversée. Ils me sont rappelés chaque fois qu’on prend le large.

Le plat arriva et la conversation porta sur les préparatifs. La bouteille de vin ne fit pas long feu.  
— La cargaison est-elle bien chargée ? demanda Jules.  
— Oui, da ! Mes gars se sont affairés toute la journée. Je ne sais pas ce que vous transportez, mais c’est sacrément lourd, vindieu !  
— Parfait. Le navire est-il prêt à appareiller?  
— Demain, nous partirons sur les coups de neuf heures du matin. La marée sera haute et nous manoeuvrerons au moteur. Et si Dieu le veut, le vent gonflera nos toiles dès que nous aurons doublé la pointe des Capucins.  
— Eh bien, capitaine, dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.  
J’espérais que Dieu serait plus clément envers notre capitaine qu’il ne l’avait été envers moi. En passant près du comptoir, je commandais une bouteille de rhum pour le capitaine et Jules, restés attablés à boire et à discuter, et une de vin pour moi. Ce soir, je m’enfermai dans ma chambre avec une de ces dame-jeanne de piquette. J’hésitai pendant un temps à faire venir de la compagnie, mais je repassai mentalement les visages des prostituées du bar et une violente nausée me pris. Qu’étais-je devenu… Une outre à vinasse de bas étage qui pensait à soulager son désir avec des filles de joie ? Je finis cette maudite bouteille d’une traite et ouvri la fenêtre pour la jeter et crier à la lune. Les marins avachis dans la rue répondirent à mon désespoir alcoolisé en braillant de plus belle. Je refermai vite la fenêtre — les relents de pisse et d’égout étaient insupportables — et me couchai pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Vendredi 11 Décembre 1908 - Brest

Ça y est, nous étions à bord. Ma malle avait été chargée dans la petite cabine que l’on m’avait attribuée. Une petite table, une bougie et au-dessus, à un mètre et demi du plancher, un lit avec un matelas pas très épais. Le capitaine criait ses ordres dehors, depuis le gaillard arrière, dans le matin pluvieux de ce vendredi 11 décembre.  
— Maître Bartoc !  
— Oui, Capitaine ?  
— Qu’on desserre les amarres.  
J’entendis l’ordre se relayer.  
— LARGUEZ LES AMARRES !

Tout d’un coup, le moteur rugit et le bateau se mit en branle. Nous n’étions plus attachés à la terre et le simple roulis que l’on sentait à quai et que j’avais trouvé un qualité berçante se transforma en l’expression de la sauvagerie marine. Il me faudrait un temps pour m’habituer aux mouvements du bâtiment. Je sortis sur le pont, emmitouflé dans mon gros manteau. Jules était à côté du capitaine qui supervisait d’un œil distrait la manœuvre de sortie du port.  
— Monsieur Mertz ! Montez donc nous rejoindre !  
Je grimpai les quelques marches et arrivai à leur niveau.  
— Laissez-moi vous présentez le quartier-maître Jacob Guivarch.  
L’homme ne daigna même pas tourner la tête pour nous saluer. Il en était peut-être mieux ainsi, après tout. Si ce type était maître de notre cap, il fallait sûrement qu’il garde ses deux yeux rivés sur un point de repère. Je me retournai et marchai vers la poupe du navire. Brest s’éloignait. Bientôt, nous dépassâmes la pointe des Capucins et entreprîmes de nous éloigner des côtes. Et puis soudain, le vent s’engouffra dans les voiles, le Grand Jacques accéléra et il n’y eut bientôt plus que l’océan à perte de vue.  
— Eteignez le moteur tant que le vent souffle, ordonna Yves de Brieuc.  
Une voix anonyme acquiesça.  
Jules se rapprocha du bastingage où je me trouvais.  
— Comment te sens-tu, au commencement de cette magnifique aventure ?  
— Anxieux.... Voilà à peine une demi-heure que nous sommes à bord et je sens déjà que je n’ai pas le pied marin.  
— Crois-moi, ce genre de sensation s’estompe rapidement. Surtout si tu lui donnes un petit coup de main !  
Jules sortit une bouteille de tafia de sa grosse gabardine, brisa la cire autour du bouchon et tendit son bras vers le large faisant semblant de trinquer avec le continent que l’on ne distinguait déjà plus.  
— À la tienne, vieux pays !

Il prit une grande lampée, puis me tendit la bouteille. Je ne bu pas. Je n’étais pas d’humeur à trinquer à quoi que ce soit. Je venais de réaliser que non seulement cette traversée était vraiment périlleuse, mais que si un accident nous arrivait pendant le voyage, personne ne pourrait venir nous porter secours. Nous serions condamnés à mourir de froid dans des eaux insondablement profondes. Je pris finalement une gorgée de l’infect breuvage. C’était la seule boisson qui avait été chargée. Le cognac me manquait. Il y avait largement de quoi boire jusqu’à l’Île de la Tortue, seule étape de notre trajet. Je commençais à m’habituer à la sensation que l’alcool me procurait. Mais, combinée avec les mouvements du navire, j’étais face à une nouvelle donne. Le mélange de gîte et d’alcool fort eurent raison de mon estomac. La nausée me prit d’un coup et je rendit par dessus bord le copieux petit déjeuner que j’avais savouré plus tôt, comme un condamné savoure son dernier repas. Je repris une gorgée de tafia pour faire passer le goût de la bile qui nappait le fond de ma gorge. Le voyage allait être long. Le capitaine de Brieux partit d’un rire tonitruant en me voyant vomir par-dessus le bastingage.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous y ferez ! cria-t-il depuis le gaillard.  
Lui qui à terre avait un air maigre et un peu blafard rayonnait à présent d’une énergie et d’un charisme étonnant. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à voir un tel homme se mouvoir sur le pont et coordonner chacun des matelots. C’était comme si les mouvements sporadiques du navire ne le gênait pas. Et même si j’étais terrifié, morose et grelottant, je pouvais dire que je commençais à apprécier monsieur de Brieuc. Lassé par les embruns qui ne cessaient pas, je me retranchai bientôt dans ma cabine pour livrer mes premières impressions à mon cher journal. Mes premiers mots furent brouillon et un roulis violent faillit renverser mon encrier — s’eût été dramatique — mais je le rattrapai de justesse. Encore une chose à laquelle j’allais devoir m’habituer.


	20. Raxka

Circa 530 - Cité de Tikal

La procession de la délégation de Calakmul avait mis la ville en pause. Plus de cinq cents personnes étaient arrivées en trombe dans la ville, jouant un de ses gros tambours. La foule lui avait cédé le passage. Le cortège s'avança vers la pyramide du haut de laquelle le Roi les attendait. En tête, le diplomate en chef portait un grand masque de bronze qui lui donnait un air menaçant d’une gueule de serpent. Sur son visage était dessiné deux gros yeux de serpent. Les deux éléments donnaient l’impression d’avoir a faire à un homme-serpent. Un prêtre s'avança à leurs rencontre à mi-marche.  
— Voici que vient Wak Chan K’Awiil, Ciel d’Orage, l’Avatar du Dieu Serpent, Protecteur de Tikal et légitime descendant Chak Tok Ich’aak. Qui s’avance donc et se prosterne ?  
Les émissaires de Calakmul ne s’étaient bien entendu pas prosternés et restaient droits et fiers. Déjà, les tensions se faisaient ressentir. Les prêtres avaient prévenu Wak Chan K’Awiil des antécédents des relations entre les deux villes et des pratiques connues, généralement provocantes, des émissaires de Calakmul. Pour couronner le tout, les envoyés avait choisi un jour de conjoncture ou la planète Chak’Ek passait devant K’inich Ajaw pour se présenter devant le Roi. S’ils voulaient la guerre, le Seigneur de Tikal serait prêt à accueillir leurs requêtes avec les armes.  
— La congrégation de Calakmul, menée par Ur Tsi’Xal, vient payer ses hommages au nouveau souverain de Tikal.  
Le cortège avait amené de longues banières finement brodées à l’effigie de Qʼuqʼumatz. Le cadeau serait surement apprécié par les prêtres. Les étoffes étaient de bonnes factures.  
— Je vous remercie de votre cadeau, Ur Tsi’Xal. Votre générosité est amplement appréciée et ces bannières que vous avez apportées flotteront en haut de l’édifice quand il sera fini.  
— Quel ambitieux projet ! Nous avons tous été surpris d’apprendre que vous entrepreniez un tel chantier.  
— Qʼuqʼumatz m’est apparu et m’a élu.

Ce disant, le Roi se leva de son trône et Ool’Píichi se mit à rougeoyer de plus belle, projetant des volutes lumineuses changeantes sur les colonnes de la salle alors même que nous étions en pleine journée. Les émissaires de Calakmul murmurèrent, impressionnés.  
— Ainsi donc les rumeurs sont vraies… murmura Ur Tsi’Xal. Sa Seigneurie Wak Chan K’Awiil est vraiment l’élu du Dieu Serpent. À genoux, mortels !  
Toute la congrégation se prosterna et rapidement. Les gardes et les conseillers du Roi firent de même. Wak Chan K’Awiil traversa le parterre de gens en adoration et sortit de la pyramide. Apparaissant en haut de la grand pyramide royale, au yeux de tous, il brandit sa lance en l’air. Le manche était sculpté ondulant, comme pour imiter un serpent, la gueule duquel était grande ouverte pour laisser place à une gerbe de plume et à une obsidienne affutée.  
— Mon peuple ! A genou ! Prions pour célébrer la puissance que Qʼuqʼumatz nous confère !  
La foule observait en bas, attendant religieusement la fin des rituels de présentation. Entendant la voix de leur leader, le peuple obeis et se prosterna. Pendant quelques minutes, la cité se tut et tout le monde s’unit dans la prière. Wak Chan K’Awiil se toisait la cité. Tout le monde pouvait voir le joyau qui s’était embrasé d’une folle énergie et projetait ses rayons de lumière jusque sur la grande place qui faisait face à la haute pyramide royale. On aurait pu jurer qu’un halo rougeâtre entourait la silhouette du Seigneur de Tikal. Il fit demi-tour pour retrouver la salle d’audience.  
— Relève-toi, Ur Tsi’Xal et suis-moi.

Alors que je me remettais debout, je vis l’émissaire suivre le Roi. Ils descendirent la pyramide et rejoignirent un salle privée afin de discuter. Le Roi, en ne me conviant pas, m’avait sûrement puni de ce qu’il avait pris pour de l’arrogance toute à l’heure. Le Seigneur sortit de la salle du trône et tout le monde se releva. On entendit le chantier reprendre. Un nuage de poussière nimba bientôt le site de construction d’une teinte albâtre. Je passais le reste de la journée en compagnie des émissaires de Calakmul. Je les emmenais faire le tour du chantier et leur décrivais les différents lieux.  
— Le temple ne sera pas très haut, il se dressera sur quatre étages. Une pyramide à base large, tronquée de son sommet. Sur son devant, un champ de colonnes sera dressé. Au sol, une esplanade ou Qʼuqʼumatz sera peint ondoyant entre des colonnes.  
— Combien de temps prendra ce projet ?  
— Cinq années selon nos premières estimations, peut-être plus. Au sommet de la pyramide, nous érigerons un temple, lieu sacré de retraite et d’union dans la prière au Dieu Serpent, Créateur et Guide de l’astre solaire.

Une fois la visite finie, les émissaires partirent retrouver Ur Tsi’Xal qui était sorti de son entretien avec Wak Chan K’Awiil. Je me dirigeai vers mon Roi. Il semblait fatigué, voire vieilli.  
— Comment cela s’est-il passé ?  
— J’ai lu dans ses pensées, nuxib. Pendant que nous parlions d’accords commerciaux, je… je comprenais ce qu’il disait tout comme ce qu’il ne disait pas.  
— Je ne comprends pas…  
— C’était comme si… je voyais au travers la surface de son esprit. Sa peau était de l’eau au travers de laquelle je pouvais étendre mon âme… Je percevais le vrai sens de ses mots.  
— Tu connais donc ses secrets ?!  
— Non, ce n’était pas comme ça. C’était plus un filtre, je triais les mensonges qu’il me racontait avec une perspicacité nouvelle. J’ai toujours été plus ou moins clairvoyant, mais là, c’est une toute autre échelle. Comme si quelque chose s’était débloqué.  
— Ool’Píichi ?  
— À n’en pas douter… Je découvre ses pouvoirs chaque jour. Ou plutôt, ses pouvoirs se découvrent à moi. Il n’est pas loin, nuxib. Il nous a suivis. Il faut finir la construction de ce temple au plus vite et commencer l’excavation.  
— Seigneur… Tun… les ouvriers travaillent d’arrache-pied. Tous les hommes compétents de Tikal sont déjà à la tâche et ils y sont dévoués.  
— Nous allons faire venir des travailleurs supplémentaires, d’autres cités.  
— Personne n’acceptera un tel échange.  
— Calakmul a récemment mis à sac la cité d’Edzna. Ur Tsi’Xal me l’a suffisamment vanté pendant notre entretien. Ils ont sûrement des prisonniers à échanger.  
— Ces travailleurs ne seront pas fiables. Il faudra engager des contremaîtres. De plus, mélanger travailleurs libres et esclaves ne donnera rien de bon. Tun, c’est une ligne de pensée dangereuse que tu empruntes.  
— Je dépéris, nuxib ! Ool’Píichi draine ma force vitale en échange de mes pouvoirs ! Je crains que nous ne soyons plus en position de nous inquiéter de la morale de nos actes. Il me faut survivre pour gouverner !

Je laissai passer quelques secondes afin de ne pas paraître dédaigneux.  
— Soit. Je te fais confiance, Tun, tu le sais. J’espère que tu ne prends pas mes protestations pour une marque d’affront. Je cherche juste la meilleure solution à un problème que je ne comprends que partiellement.  
— Je sais, nuxib. J’entends ton conseil. Les esclaves de Calakmul, à condition qu’ils nous soient échangés, bien entendu, travailleront de nuit pour ne pas être mélangés aux travailleurs libres. Et ils se chargeront du Temple Inférieur.  
— En attendant, l’architecte m’a fait son rapport et a revu à la hausse ses estimations. Caracol ne pourra pas nous fournir assez de pierres. Il nous faudra de nouveaux fournisseurs.  
— Hum… Nous pourrions démarcher Nim Li Punit, Lamanai, Bonampak… Toutes les vieilles alliances commerciales de Tikal ignorées par le traité de ma sœur, voir si elles sont capables de nous fournir.  
— Il faudra attiser leurs intérêts.  
Nous prîmes quelques minutes de pause en silence pour réfléchir à la situation.  
— Si nous voulons négocier, il va falloir apporter quelque chose de nouveau, commençais-je. Il faut retenir l’attention de nos anciens partenaires.  
— On pourrait faire fondre l’or de nos bijoux et commanditer des statuettes et demande à nos joailliers de mouler des statues aux effigies de nos alliés des temps anciens.  
— Jusqu’à là, tu demandais au peuple de faire les sacrifices. Le peuple est bon et généreux. Les hauts fonctionnaires et les nobles, eux, ne se laisseront pas aussi facilement convaincre de se faire déposséder de leurs richesses.  
— Tout le monde doit jouer le jeu. Et si les grandes familles de Tikal refusent de coopérer et bien je les ferait plier !

Je ravalais mon sermon sur l’utilité de la violence dans les négociations. Ce n’était pas le moment de parler de morale alors que j’essayais de retisser un lien de confiance avec mon souverain.  
— Prépare l’envoie de plusieurs coursiers. Nous allons reprendre contact avec nos partenaires d’alors. Reprends la liste des invités du Jour de la Paix Enracinée et exclus-en Calakmul et leurs partenaires. Nous garderons ces nouvelles alliances potentielles secrètes aussi longtemps que possible.  
Je m’en allais pour exécuter mes ordres quand Tun m’interpella.  
— Tu avais raison, ces gens ne sont que fourberies et traîtrises. Leurs intentions sont belliqueuses. Je l’ai lu. Une fois l'échange d’esclave réalisé, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux.  
— C’est bien noté, Tun.

Alors que je quittais Wak Chan K’Awiil, je sentais au fond de mon être que nous étions à un tournant décisif de notre grand projet. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s’alignaient et il n’y avait plus qu’à les mettre en place. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de patience et de persuasion. J’avais cette impression, fausse certainement, que le fleuve des événements étaient maintenant inarrêtable. Regarder ce beau temple monter et s’achever comme une plante sacrée qui sortait de terre, les alliances se former et se défaire jusqu’à l’éclosion d’une zone commerciale suffisament robuste pour nous fournir l’ensemble de nos besoins... Une telle alliance nous permettrait de nous ravitailler en matériaux de construction et, en cas de conflit direct, d’écraser tous nos adversaires en ralliant sous notre houlette les plus puissantes cités du Sud. Tous ces efforts pour la survie et la transcendance de Wak Chan K’Awiil. Le monde allait enfin connaître la vraie puissance de Qʼuqʼumatz et le règne de son avatar serait éternel.


	21. Adhémar Mertz

Samedi 13 Décembre 1908 - Environ 48°N 5°W

La première nuit en mer fut terrible. Le vent soufflait bien au grand bonheur du capitaine de Brieuc. Il nous invita, Jules et moi, à sa table pour un repas afin de fêter proprement le départ.  
— Sachez, messieurs, que j’ai coutume de servir au premier repas de la langoustine des prés.  
— Plaît-il ? De quoi parlez-vous donc ?  
Le cuisinier entra dans la cabine avec ce qui ressemblait à un gros garenne tout juste cuit.  
— Du lapin ?  
— Malheureux !  
Je ne comprenais rien à tout ce cinéma et Jules et le capitaine riaient gentiment de mon ignorance.  
— Vous ne connaissez pas ces légendes, monsieur Mertz ?  
— Je crains que non en effet. Je suis un terrien, monsieur de Brieuc, et j’ai plus l’habitude des pavés que des ponts.  
— Et bien, cher passager, les marins sont des gens superstitieux. Entre autres choses, les lapins ont longtemps été frappés d’un bannissement total des navires pour la simple raison qu’ils aiment à grignoter le chanvre de nos bouts et du calfatage. Ainsi, pour “absorber” la superstition et pour fêter le départ par un repas festif, je fais servir à tout l’équipage un ragoût de cette fine viande. Pour nous, le menu est un peu plus élaboré.  
— Lapin à la moutarde et son Gros-Plant, un vin blanc sec de Bretagne. J’espère que le plat sera à votre convenance !  
— Eh bien capitaine, merci de ce petit interlude culturel.  
— À votre disposition, monsieur Mertz !  
— Sur ce, messieurs, je vous souhaite bon appétit.  
Et d’un coup de fourchette volontaire, Yves de Brieuc s’empara d’un des lagomorphes épicés et le rattrapa dans son assiette.

— Je constate que votre second ne mange pas à votre table ? Un oubli volontaire ou une coutume de manger en solitaire quand vous n’avez pas d’invité à votre bord ?  
— Aucune des deux propositions, monsieur Guichard. C’est juste que la pièce est petite et qu’on s’y retrouverait fort serrés à plus de trois. Et puis, il faut passer du temps avec les gars, diluer l’autorité comme on dit. Rester ferme mais se montrer accessible. Régulièrement, Bartoc descend et mange en leur compagnie.  
Le repas fut succulent et je savourai ces bouchées de viandes délicieusement parfumées à la moutarde. Monsieur de Brieuc nous avait bien stipulé que ce repas était exceptionnel et que la nourriture de tous les jours se composait principalement de soupe de légumes — frais au début du voyage, puis leurs équivalents en conserve — et de pain. La pêche du jour était incluse au repas, bien qu’elle ne soit pas, en général, suffisante pour satisfaire la quarantaine d’hommes d’équipage. Une fois par semaine, le cuistot agrémentait le repas de viande et, bien entendu, d’une tournée de tafia pour tout l’équipage.

Après le repas, je grimpai la petite échelle pour m’allonger sur mon matelas. J’avais copieusement mangé et le ventre me tirait. Je pris une petite lampée de ma flasque de cognac afin de mieux digérer et tentais de fermer l’oeil. La mer était quelques peu agitée et je me retournais dans mon lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. C’est au moment ou je tombais enfin que l’orage frappa. J’entendis le bruit de la pluie s’intensifier sur le pont et un éclair zébra l’obscurité. Je voyais, de mon petit hublot, la houle qui augmentait et je sentais le navire tanguer de plus en plus fort et la pluie qui tombait en trombe. Je restais donc réveillé contre mon gré, balayé par l’anxiété que le navire ne chavire. J’étais mort de peur, terré au fond de ma petite cabine, le plus loin possible de la coque. J’avais la gorge nouée et n’osais porter la flasque de spiritueux à ma bouche, craignant de déclencher une nausée impromptue. Je passais la nuit ainsi, prostré, regardant les heures défiler. La photo d’Apolline était toujours sur le couvercle de la montre. Elle me regardait toujours de ce sourire si doux… Mon insomnie fut hantée de son visage et j’étais resté prostré dans l’attente crispée de voir le soleil percer l’horizon. Je dus m’endormir sur les coups de quatre heures du matin, pour me réveiller aux aurores quand les matelots s’activaient pour relever l’équipe de nuit. Je restais inerte tout le reste de la journée, fatigué par ma nuit sans sommeil.

Lundi 18 Décembre 1908 - Environ 45°N 17°W

J’aurais cru que l’ennemi premier du marin aurait été le scorbut, les avaries, le mauvais temps ou la piraterie… Mais je constatais aujourd’hui que l’ennui était de très loin le principal adversaire de la vie quotidienne d’un matelot. Au début, je ne comprenais pas l’utilité de tâches comme récurer le pont, ou vérifier quotidiennement si la cargaison était bien arrimée. Je commençais à me douter qu’elles étaient en vigueur en partie pour tenir les marins occupés. Quand ils ne faisaient rien, ils se mettaient dans leurs hamacs au second pont et jouaient aux dés ou aux cartes. Il m’arrivait de discuter avec eux de temps à autre. Leurs manières bourrues et leur franchise désarmante les rendaient très accessibles, malgré nos différences de statut à bord. Je passais également beaucoup de temps avec le capitaine de Brieuc qui, en plus de sa qualité de maître à bord, officiait en tant qu’hydrographe. La salle à manger était en fait un immense bureau qui pouvait être converti en lieu de repas. Un large coffre abritait de nombreuses cartes et instruments de précision : sextant, compas à pointe sèche, réglet, boussole... Yves de Brieuc prit le temps de m’expliquer le fonctionnement du sextant. Son exemplaire était magnifique : le métal était doré et gravé de fines inscriptions en latin.  
— Ah ! Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qui est inscrit, mais c’est un cadeau de mon ancien capitaine. Il m’avait recommandé auprès de la compagnie de transport pour que je prenne sa place quand il prit sa retraite. Paix à son âme.  
J’étais impressionné par la précision du dessin des cartes. Moi qui n’avais visité que quelques pays, je me retrouvais debout, contemplant le monde entier, devant des rivages inconnus dessinés avec une confondante précision.  
— Nous sommes actuellement quelque part sur cette ligne, environ quarante-cinq degrés nord et dix-sept degrés ouest. Nous allons descendre encore plein sud jusqu’à attraper les alizés, qui nous pousseront de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique.

Nous avancions vite, profitant d’un bon vent qui gonflait toutes nos voiles. Je passais du temps avec Jules, à jouer aux jeux que les matelots nous avaient appris. Et puis, de temps en temps, quand le sommeil fuyait mes nuits, je montais sur le pont et tenais compagnie aux marins de quart. Les mouvements du bateau n’étaient plus la cause de ces veillés. J’avais fini par m’habituer au roulis constant du navire. Par moments, je pensais juste trop et les idées qui s’entrechoquaient dans ma tête m'empêchaient de m’endormir. J’avais dépassé le stade de la tristesse simple. Mes crises de larmes avaient fini par cesser, mes angoisses nocturnes également. J’étais passé de la mélancolie à l’introspection. Je refaisais le film de ma vie, jugeant ce que j’aurais pu changer, maudissant ce que j’avais oublié. Je repensais aux moments où j’étais si loin d’elle, puis à ces moments heureux… Cependant, je n’étais plus jaloux de l’Adhémar du passé. J’avais retrouvé un certain équilibre émotionnel. Il n’empêchait que mon lit était vide et qu’il me manquait ce contact humain, cette tendresse qu’un sexe éprouve pour l’autre, émotion si particulière qui me tenait tant chaud au cœur à l’époque... J’avais congédié Juliette en lui promettant de la reprendre dès mon retour. Je m’en voulais de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux en ce qui concernait ma petite bonne. Si j’avais été moins orgueilleux et moins guindé dans mon chagrin, je serai peut-être tombé amoureux. Le contact des marins avait eu cet effet de me faire descendre de mon piédestal bourgeois et j’avais forgé une nouvelle raison pour détester le corps ecclésiastique. Car c’était bien eux, curés, diacres, évêques, qui se prétendaient au service des pauvres et se paraient de précieux tissus en officiant dans de somptueux bâtiments. Quel Dieu prônant la justice et l’humilité pouvait donc bien avoir ordonné la construction d’un bâtiment aussi stupidement luxueux que la cathédrale de Notre Dame ?

Jeudi 24 Décembre 1908 - Environ 32°N 25°W

Déjà Noël. Je me rappelle encore celui de l’année dernière, grelottant dans la rigueur de l’hiver roumain. Je me rappelle ce joli bijou d’améthyste que j’avais acheté. Apolline l’avait porté jusqu’à la fin. Je l’avais toujours sur moi, dans un petit coffre que j’avais acheté après le décès de ma famille. J’y avais stocké tous les souvenirs qui me rappelaient son existence. Correspondances avec Apolline, un petit flacon de son parfum préféré, quelques-uns de ses travaux au crochet et ses bijoux. De temps en temps, dans l’intimité de ma chambre, j’ouvrais le coffre et prenais le temps de me souvenir. J’avais peur de les oublier, que les années passant, leurs réminiscences soient de plus en plus difficiles. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu’il ne pleuvait plus. À l’occasion du Réveillon, le capitaine avait coutume de célébrer l’eucharistie sur le pont. Ainsi fut fait. Un autel fut improvisé et placé devant la barre sur le gaillard. Tout l’équipage participa et je fus plus ou moins forcé de faire au moins acte de présence, malgré l’expression de mes réticences profondes. Au repas, à la table du capitaine de Brieuc, celui-ci tint absolument à orienter la conversation sur le sujet.  
— Vous ne croyez pas en Dieu, monsieur Mertz ?  
— En effet, capitaine. C’est comme le père Noël, il faut bien sortir de l’illusion à un moment de sa vie.  
— Je ne vous savais pas aussi cynique.  
— Ce n’est pas du cynisme, c’est juste une froide constatation.  
— Si je puis me permettre de vous contredire, cher ami, je pense que vous ratez l’essentiel à propos de la religion. Ce n’est pas uniquement la croyance en la Sainte Trinité, un dogme rigide et un homme avec une bague au doigt. Ce sont des valeurs, un vecteur de paix et surtout l’espoir. L’espoir que cette vie n’est pas vaine.  
— Et si elle l’était ? intervint Jules. Je connaissais son point de vue et je le savais plus ou moins en phase avec mon idéologie, la haine en moins.  
— Eh bien, l’espoir d’une rédemption aura peut-être calmé un ou deux esprits perdus. C’est déjà ça, non ?

Le capitaine était jovial en toute circonstance. Quel que soit le sujet ou la situation, un sourire était toujours plaqué sur son visage ridé et son rire tonitruant résonnait fréquemment, traversant les cloisons et les ponts pour résonner dans toute la structure du bateau. C’est de son fameux rire que nous gratifia le capitaine pour finir son allocution. Puis, il leva sa coupe de champagne et nous proposa de porter un toast non pas à la naissance du Christ, mais à la bonne fortune et à des vents favorables. L’ambiance se détendit et le capitaine de Brieuc nous informa de notre position.  
— Nous sommes dans les temps et si notre allure reste telle quelle, nous devrions atteindre Tortuga d’ici le début du mois de Janvier. Si tout va bien, vous mouillerez à Puerto Cortes d’ici la mi-J’anvier.  
Après le repas, je sortis sur le pont. L’air était bon, légèrement tiède. Je pris ma pipe et la bourrai de tabac. La ressource était rare, je gardais par conséquent mon herbe pour les grandes occasions. Ce soir, c’était mon cadeau de Noël. Je m’accoudai au mât de misaine. La mer était calme en cette soirée et je plongeait mon regard dans son étendue noire, vers l’infini de la nuit. On ne distinguait plus la démarcation entre l’eau et le ciel. Mon regard divaguait entre les étoiles. Avant de monter sur le Grand Jacques, je n’avais jamais pris le temps de contempler la voûte céleste. C’était maintenant un de mes passe-temps favoris et je trouvais mon écriture stimulée quand je l’exercais sous la surveillance des astres lointains. Ce tableau de constellations m’apaisait. Je porte ma flasque à ma bouche - mes réserves de cognac étaient depuis longtemps épuisées - et je pris une gorgée de tafia. Finalement, ce n’était pas si mauvais que ça.

Samedi 3 Janvier 1909 - Île de la Tortue

— Terre !  
Avait crié la vigie lorsqu’enfin, les côtes de Tortuga apparurent à l’horizon. Quatres heures plus tard, nous étions à terre. La terre ferme, enfin. Alors qu’on sortait ma malle, je tombai à genoux sur le granite du port de Voûte Église et me mis à embrasser la dureté, la consistance immobile de ces pierres étrangères. Le capitaine passa à côté de moi et me claqua amicalement le dos.  
— Alors, monsieur Mertz, c’était si terrible que ça, in fine ?!  
— Capitaine, maintenant que je suis sur du sol ferme, je vous jure que non seulement je vais vous payer un coup à boire à vous et à tout l’équipage, mais qu’en plus, vous serez celui qui vous coucherez le premier !  
— Tu dis ça à chaque fois ! Tu sais très bien comment ça va se finir ! ricana Jules.  
Les matelots, pour qui l’appel d’une tournée n’était pas tombé dans l’oreille d’un sourd, finirent en vitesse de décharger le bateau et se ruèrent dans la gargotte la plus proche. Quant à Jules et moi, nous nous présentâmes au consulat français, où la somme à régler au capitaine du Grand Jacques attendait tranquillement dans un coffre dont nous avions secrètement la clef. Il y avait en plus une somme en monnaie locale qui nous attendait pour nos propres besoins. Yves était parti à l’officine régler les taxes d’amarrage et les formalités. Nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous sur le pont du trois-mâts pour procéder au paiement.  
— Capitaine Yves de Brieuc, en retour du service dûment accompli d’après les termes du contrat signé avec moi - Jules Guichard - je vous remets le salaire convenu plus un bonus de dix pourcent, débloqué grâce à la clause numéro quinze stipulant qu’un tel bonus serait versé si la cargai…  
— Christ mort ! Épargnez-moi les esgourdes et faites voir la monnaie !  
Le rire du capitaine était contagieux et nous partîmes tous d’un grand éclat.  
— Capitaine, je dois vous remercier pour votre patience, votre table et surtout votre réserve personnelle d’alcool ! ajoutais-je.  
— Vous serez toujours les bienvenus à bord du Grand Jacques. Et si vous revenez un jour dans notre beau pays, je me ferai un plaisir d’assurer votre rapatriement ! Mais trêve de bavardages ! Il me semble, monsieur Mertz, que vous avez promis une tournée !  
— Monsieur, vous saurez que je suis un homme de parole ! Je vous suit jusqu’au bar de votre choix !

La soirée fut arrosée et cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas autant bu. Je dois dire que je ne m’étais pas senti autant heureux depuis un certain temps. À quatre heures du matin, nous étions tous dehors : Jules, Brieuc, une bonne partie de l’équipage et moi-même, chantant les airs que j’avais appris en mer à force de les écouter et brandissant nos bouteilles de rhum aux épices. L’accordéon miteux de Pierre-Roux couinait toujours cet affreux son nasillard et nous chantions tous terriblement faux. Ceux qui n’étaient pas avec nous dépensaient leurs fortunes nouvellement acquises pour s’offrir de la tendresse. J’hésitais à faire de même. Mais non, je n’avais pas besoin de ça, j’étais bien, là, avec ces hommes qui m’avaient supporté pendant quatre longues semaines de navigation. Les longues discussions avec Jules, les nuits silencieuses passées à scruter l’horizon avec le quartier-maître, le bosco, un excellent compagnon de tablée avec une blague sous la ceinture pour toutes les occasions, et tout les autres... Et bien sûr, l’inclassable, le toujours riant capitaine Yves de Brieuc, que j’étais fier aujourd’hui de compter parmi mes amis. Que d’agréables moments qui me firent passer l’appréhension de la traversée. Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avachi sur une plage de sable grisâtre, en compagnie de Jules, de de Brieuc et de quelque matelots qui avaient été assez vaillants pour suivre notre descente d’alcool. Le doux soleil des Antilles nous offrait un hiver plaisant. La brise matinale sentait bon les épices et la forêt. Autour de nous était éparpillé un champ de cadavres de bouteilles et à quelques pas de là, les braises du feu de joie brillaient timidement. Un délicieux mal de crâne tambourinait dans ma tête. Mais j’étais serein. Je m’avançais jusqu’à la mer qui avancait et reculait paresseusement. Elle chantait une douce mélopée, que le bruissement des feuilles de palmiers qui bordaient le rivage accompagnait doucement. Pour la première fois depuis le décès de ma famille, j’étais en paix. J’aurais voulu figer le moment, arrêter le temps et rester sur cette plage. J’aurais voulu fuir mes responsabilités. Je me sentais complètement déconnecté, comme si les derniers mois avaient été une parenthèse à ma vie. Du regard, je cherchais une bouteille qui n’était pas totalement finie. Comme aimait le dire les matelots, le meilleur moyen d’éviter la cuite, c’était encore de ne jamais dessoûler. Je trouvai mon butin près du feu et traînant celui-ci jusqu’au tronc d’un palmier, je m’avachis contre l’écorce et pris quelques gorgées, voguant sur l’ivresse avec une aisance forgée par l’habitude.  
— Tu as eu du goût à ta soirée ?  
— Je dois te l’avouer, Yves, je n’ai pas souvenir d’une soirée aussi folle.  
— Et bien, Adhémar, ne perdons pas contact ! Écris à la capitainerie de Brest, j’y repasserai toujours.  
— Je n’y manquerai pas.

Une fois tous réveillés, nous fîmes nos adieux au capitaine de Brieuc et à tout l’équipage qui avait fini la nuit sur cette plage.  
— À la revoyure mes gars !  
— Merci pour tout, capitaine !  
Nous nous éloignâme de la plage pour retourner au port de Voûte Église où le comptoir français était basé. Une lettre nous était adressée. Nous ne l’avions pas prise hier car nous craignions de l’égarer, sachant la soirée qui se préparait.

“Écrit à Paris,  
Le 2 Octobre 1908

Messieurs,

J’espère que la traversée s’est bien passée. Vous voici désormais arrivés sur l’île de la Tortue. Durant cette escale, vous attendrez le deuxième navire qui transporte le reste des instruments dont vous aurez besoin pour continuer votre périple. Sans retard imprévu, cela ne devrait pas prendre plus d’une semaine.

J’ai fait affréter deux autres bateaux pour finir le voyage car la cale du voilier à prime “le Grand Jacques” était déjà réservée. Les fonds pour payer cette deuxième traversée vous attendent au comptoir français de Puerto Cortes selon les mêmes modalités que le précédent voyage.

La Compagnie Française des Huiles Rocheuses vous remercie pour votre dévouement.

Cordialement  
Romain Lebuchy”

Il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre le deuxième trois-mâts. Sur le ponton, Jules et moi saluâmes le Grand Jacques et ses voiles majestueuses, qui reprenaient la mer pour se diriger vers Cayenne. Sur le pont, l’équipage nous héla, Pierre-roux faisait chouiner son instrument et de Brieuc agitait son tricorne défraîchi. Et voilà, j’étais à l’autre bout du monde. Vertigineuse sensation que de se trouver à plus de huit mille kilomètres de sa résidence… Je m’y faisais et je comprenais mieux les parcours de gens comme Jules. Peut-être que c’était là la vraie recette contre le malheur. Le voyage. J’écris ces mots sur cette même plage où je m’étais réveillé fin soûl, il y avait à peine quelques jours, pensif. Je relis les pages précédentes et je peux me voir, évoluant, affrontant les difficultés que cette chienne de vie m’avait jetées à la figure. Je les avais surmontées. Et je les surmonterai toutes. Je m’envoie une gorgée pour la route, tousse quelque peu. Diable ! J’avais bien réussi à aimer cette immonde mixture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin du troisième grand chapitre


End file.
